Here in a Flash
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: Yeah, hes a man who was granted with the ability to go at speeds no normal man could go. Fast as fuck boi! I don't know why I put this here...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Leon Gustin. I am the fastest man alive, well in my world to say the least. In my world, I am, or was, a member of Overwatch. A group of scientists and people of extraordinary abilities. But you knew that already. How I got my powers you ask or take the title of 'fastest man alive'? Well, before I ever came to Overwatch, I was just a normal person. I was an operator for a dead end chemical company. As I was packing up to head home, I heard a crash. I looked up and noticed window glass on the floor. I cautiously walked in and noticed black mist. I grabbed a window shard to use as a weapon. Granted, not the best weapon of choice, but it was the only thing I had in the vicinity.

I walked in as quietly as I could and noticed a man in black walking around for I guessed intelligence. I stepped out of cover and shouted "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Curse me and my sarcastic, idiotic, self. The man in black looked at me with surprise and laughed. "You are beneath me, clear out before something bad happens to you." He threatened me. "Or what? You introduce me to your 'Death Album'. Please, I don't need to hear that." I retorted. ' **You're pushing your luck idiot.** ' I silently scolded myself. The man chuckled and raised two shotguns at me. "Die you imbecile." He said as he shot a round at me. I rolled into cover and prepared to stab the man. He walked over to my cover and aimed a shotgun in my face. "Needs a bit of cleaning here. Goodness me, you treat all your guns like this?" I said to him. He growled, now annoyed by my antics, and prepared to pull the trigger. With my reflexes kicked into overdrive, I smacked his shotgun out of his hand and vaulted over him and grabbed the shotgun in midair and shot his chest. He stumbled back and I hit him with the end of his shotgun. He managed to shoot me in the chest. I gasped and held my side. I looked at the man and unloaded two more rounds in his chest.

The man jumped out of the window and I looked outside and noticed black mist hit the ground and he ran off. I walked to the entrance which also held chemicals and the company's generators. I walked as blood was seeping out of my wound. ' **How you gonna get out of this situation this time buddy-o?** ' I thought to myself as I stumbled. I got up and continued to the entrance. But before I got to the entrance a blur of light appeared in front of me. I jumped and fell off the cat walk and in between the generator and vat of chemicals. I heard a sizzle and mental slapped myself as I planned to hand in my two weeks' notice due to the sound the generator was making. I looked up at the catwalk and saw the blue light zip down to check on me. "You alright luv? Sorry if I scared you." She said with a very heavy British accent. I looked up at her and nodded, but I heard a pop and noticed bolts of electricity zipping off the generator. My eyes widen and I grabbed the girl and shielded her. The bolt hit the vat and chemicals that I have no knowledge of splashed on me. I took the blunt of the chemicals as they seeped into my wounds. I flinched and fell over next to the girl. She got up and went to check on me.

I looked up and saw her face. She had spiky brown hair, goggles to hide her hazel eyes, and a button nose. I looked down and saw a machine on her chest and she noticed and told me it was a Chronal Accelerator. It helped her stay in our time as she suffers from Chronal Disassociation. I got up with the help of the girl and we proceeded to walk out. I heard the generator making unknown noises and pushed the girl out. She looked back with a look of horror as the generator let loose bolts of electricity and I took a bolt to the back and went flying. ' **Holy crap, you're flying dude!** ' my inner self said. I slammed into a wall and blacked out.

I woke up to blinding lights and raised my hand to the lights. ' **Oh come on, cliché much? Wake up on a table and next thing I should see are people walking around me.** ' I said to myself. After blinking the sleep out of my eyes I sat up a little. I looked around and noticed I was in an infirmary ward. I looked around and noticed a card on the table. I opened the card and it read ' **Sorry about what happened, please forgive me luv. Get well soon! Signed Tracer** ' I placed the card on the table and twisted my body to stand up. I got up and instantly fell down. I shook my head and got back up. I walked next to wall to support myself and noticed a spare of clothes that seemed to fit me well. ' **Wonder who got my clothes size.** ' I wondered. I grabbed the clothes and head to the shower. I showered and put the clothes on. I felt better than ever. I walked out and opened the door and noticed a long corridor. I walked a few feet and saw a door that said ' **Dr. Ziegler** '. In knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!" I opened the door and saw I guess was Dr. Ziegler. ' **No, that's Houdini, you're an idiot.** ' My inner self scolded me. "I am glad you are feeling very Mr?" she asked "Leon is fine." I told her. "Well I am glad you are feeling well, and you should count yourself lucky too." She told me. "Well, if you were hit with unknown chemicals mixed within your bloodstream and hit by lighting, you would count yourself dead." I said coldly. She gave me a confused look. "I mean, if that spiky haired lady didn't show up, I would have died in that explosion and the goth man would have taken valuable intel from the company's servers." I told her. "REAPER? I-I mean; Reaper was there?" she asked me. "The goth man that looked like he hated life with two shotguns and a bone mask? Yeah that guy." I said sarcastically. She frowned. "Well, I guess you had a brush with death twice. Reaper is a terrorist working with the group known as Talon." She informed me. I nodded and my stomach growled. "Oh, I don't mean to sound rude, but do you have food anywhere? Like a buffet or something? I don't know why, but I feel like I could eat a whole buffet or two." I said to her. "That's probably a side effect of-" she was cut off as I found myself behind her with a confused look on myself as well. "-the healing." She trailed off as she realized I wasn't where she was looking. She looked behind her and jumped. "Um, that's new." I said. "H-how did you get from there to there?" she asked me.

"I am at a loss of words as you." I said. I walked a few feet and stumbled and next thing I knew I was fast asleep. I awoke several hours later as Dr. Ziegler walked around her lab throwing stuff here and there and taking notes on me. "This is unbelievable." She mumbled completely unaware that I was awake. I sat up and looked and noticed 17 IV bags hung up attached to me. ' **Well then.** ' I thought to myself and ripped out the needles. Dr. Ziegler must've have been shaken out of here trance and fast walked to my side as she examined me carefully and made notes. I got up and placed my feet on the ground. "I could go for a sandwich, where is the food at?" I asked her. "Two floors down next to the hangar." She said to me without looking at up from her notes. I shrugged and walked to the mess hall. I made a bologna and cheese sandwich, grabbed a small bag of chips and a small glass of water. I sat alone and ate my meal. The same blue light caught my eyes and next thing I knew I was behind the girl with the blue light. I saw part of her face and noticed her frown. "You looking for me?" I asked as she jumped and looked at me with a scared look. "H-how?" she asked and I told her I guess I can move at super speed. She gave me a puzzling look as I walked back to my meal and continued to eat. After I finished my meal, I cleared my throat and said "I forgive you for scaring me and making me fall over the catwalk." She winced at the memory and started to apologize. I held my hand and told her to forget it. "Now, I believe we should get acquainted with each other." I told her. ' **Oh what are we, classy? Get out of here boy.** ' My inner self scolded me. I mentally slapped him and focused back on the girl. "My name is Leon Gustin, you are?" I asked holding my hand out. She grabbed it and shook my hand. "Lena Oxton a.k.a Tracer." She said. "Ah, the 'poster girl' of Overwatch." I said with a little chuckle. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh don't be like that, I'm sure you do a lot, like sign autographs and pose for some kid's Facebook." I said laughing a little harder. She pouted at me more and turned her back. I fell to the floor laughing hard. After a few seconds, I calmed myself and looked at her. I got up and sat in the empty spot next to her. She turned her back to me again. "Oh come on Lena, I was just poking some fun, no need to be a sourpuss." I told her. She relaxed a few and turned to me.

"What?" I said to her. She slapped me in the face. "Ow! What was that for, did you get that offended? I was just poking a little fun." She smiled as I held my cheek. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be?" I said to her. She went wide eye and blinked out of my sight. I got up and ran at her. "Come here, you little minx!" I yelled at her. She laughed as I tried to get her. Good thing this was a long corridor as I used my speed to appear in front of her as she looked behind her. I braced myself as she slammed into me. "No fair!" she complained. I helped her up and said "No fair? Last I remember, I can't manipulate my own time." She blushed a little and laughed. "You got me there." I felt a little woozy and fell against the wall to support myself. "I could eat, how about you?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes and jumped in the air. "Where we going?" she asked. "How about a buffet, I'm famished." I told her. She nodded and ran to tell Dr. Ziegler and Winston, I remembered there was gorilla in Overwatch. She came back and they gave us the go ahead. Lena and I got in the jet and took off to a buffet. She picked Golden Corral and landed the ship in a large field and we hoofed it there. As we got there, I was being held by Lena. She paid for us and we got our food. Everyone started at us as me and Lena had a huge stack of plates on a separate table next to us.

After our 1000th plate, we were full. I gave a 100$ tip to the people and me and Lena walked out. We walked around and noticed a Dave & Busters. We went inside and got a couple game cards and played until midnight. We walked out with a new Xbox One and a giant plushy animal for Lena, and some other small trinkets as we hauled our winnings to the jet. We got back around 1:00 and sneaked inside. We were instantly caught by Winston who stood in the entrance. "It's 1:00 in the morning, where were you two?" He said with an angry tone. Lena tried to make an excuse but I came clean, I was sarcastic, but I wasn't a liar. Lena looked at me as I told him it was my idea to go to Golden Corral and then Dave & Busters. He looked at me and asked if I used any funds from the base. I assured him I use my pay check from my last week working at that company to pay for everything. Winston seemed to relax a few and nodded. We walked in and Dr. Ziegler rushed to me to see if I was ok. "Doc, doc, DOC, I'm fine, I assure you." I told her. She continued to fuss over me like a mother. I decided to shut her up with my trump card. "Thanks, mom." I said and Winston and Lena gasped and looked at me. Dr. Zeigler looked at me and brighten to a red. "Well if you keep acting like this, then you are grounded until I say so, got it mister?" she threatened me. I looked at Lena and Winston for help and they laughed. "Thanks for the backup team." I said to them. I trudged off to a dorm room and saw I had a personal bathroom, a small kitchen, A sofa with a TV, a computer, a king sized bed and coffee table. "Someone's over compensating for something." I mumbled. I placed my Xbox one on the coffee table and Lena came in. "This is your room?" she said. "I guess, unless it's somewhere else and I stumbled into mom's room." I joked. Lena laughed and let me get situated in the room. ' **Hmmmm, I really don't know if I belong here, I mean I'm grateful for everything and all, but I am just a man who was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I don't deserve these powers. I worked at a chemical company for goodness sake's. I was an operator. I don't deserve to be here.** ' I thought to myself. Lena must've saw me and my inner battle. "You do belong here luv, whether you like it or not. The world could always use more heroes." She said to me. "Yeah, but not a Flash rip off." I said. She gave me a puzzling look. "Oh my, ok you are coming with me, first thing tomorrow. We are going to a comic book store and getting copies of _The Flash_ for you to read." I told her. She smiled and waved me off. I flopped on the bed and immediately felt the power of sleep take me.

 **A/N: Now, I did say I wanted to branch off a bit from the crossovers. So I made my own Flash-like origin of a man named Leon who was in the Overwatch universe. I hope you like it. I got the idea from watch** _ **The Flash**_ **on Netflix.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and yawned. I stretched and trudged off to the bathroom to clean off and get a new set of clean clothes. I walked out to the mess and was joined by Lena. I waved to her and asked if she was still irked after I called her the 'Poster Girl' of Overwatch yesterday. She scoffed and playfully punched my arm. I feigned hurt and dramatically fell to my knees as I held my arm in mocked pain. Lena laughed and snorted. She went wide eyed and looked at me. I fell on my back and howled with laughter. She yelled at me with anger to stop laughing and I calmed myself down. I apologized and continued to walk to the hall with Lena pouting away. I put an arm around here and told her to cheer up. She just gave me a glare but was reduced to a grin.

We made it to the hall and noticed a few more people were here. I looked at the group of people that surrounded most of the tables. Lena informed me that they were, Lucio, Reinhardt, Bastion, Symmetra, Dva, Zenyatta, Zarya, Soldier 76 ( **Couldn't be that obvious as there is a giant '76' on his back.** ), Mei, Genji, Hanzo, Pharah, and McCree. I nodded to them all. I walked into the kitchen and Lena walked in with me. I went to reach for the spatula to make some pancakes and she snagged it from my reach. She blinked to the entrance of the kitchen door and giggled. She ran while saying "GANGWAY!" as she ran with me on her tail. "YOU LITTLE MINX, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled at her running. She was laughing hysterically as she ran. I had enough of it and used my speed to get into the entrance of the hall. I leaned against the frame and held my hand out and grabbed Lena's collar. She yelped and beamed at me with a smile. I snatched the spatula out of her hand and walked back. I saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked. Genji pointed at my back and I smelled smoke. I looked and noticed a fire started. "Crap!" I said and ripped my shirt off and threw the burning shirt on the ground and stomping out the flames.

"God, I really need to get friction-proof clothes for myself." I said. Soldier 76 came up to me and examined me. "So, you have super speed?" he asked. "Also an accelerated healing factor." I added. He nodded and walked away. "Nice talk." I meant to whisper but it came out loud. He stopped and looked at me. I instantly froze and straighten up and held my head high. He walked over to me and closed in on my face. I could hear his breathing as he examined me. He lowered his head and laughed. I looked at him in confusion and the rest of the agents did as well. "Your funny kid, I like that, I'm going to looked forward fighting with you in battle." He said and strolled off to his room. A side note, turns out everyone's room looks like mine. I unfroze and took a huge breath and calmed myself down. I heard Lena giggle and I shot her a look. I turned to the rest of the agents and asked who wanted pancakes. Everyone was on board. I went and made at least 5 boxes of pancakes and passed them out. I made special peanut butter and banana pancakes for Winston and blueberry pancakes for Dr. Ziegler. Lena informed me that she loved blueberries.

I walked into Winston's lab with the pancakes I made for him and saw he was busy tinkering with stuff. He heard me shuffling along and looked at. He smiled when he saw the pancakes. "Thank you, you didn't have to do this." He said to me. I smiled "Please, this is payment for you allowing me to join." I told him. He thanked me and I walked to Dr. Ziegler's room and knocked on the door. I heard her say 'Come in!" and I walked in. Dr. Ziegler was rushing about with stacks of paper here and there. I raised an eyebrow at her and she said "These are all notes on you." She said. I looked at her and the notes and papers everywhere. I brought her pancakes to her and saw her eyes grew wide. "Blueberry pancakes? How did you know?" she asked. I told her Lena told me. "Oh you didn't have too." She said warmly. "Eh, well I wanted to be nice that's all." I told her with a smile. She nodded and started to walk away until she stopped and ran to grab a small object the size of a Hershey's candy bar. It had the width of a brownie. I looked at her with a confusing look. She told me to take a bit out of it to replenish my strength from running. I nodded and thanked her. I told her that me and Lena were going to a comic bookstore to grab some comics. "Why don't you order them online?" she asked. "Then what's the point of a collection." I told her smiling. She smiled and waved me off. I went outside and rummaged through my wallet and saw I had at least 500$ on me cash. I walked around and found Lena talking with Dva. I called to her and she waved to Dva as she ran. Dva just smiled and walked to her room to probably stream a game. ' **I can't believe streaming games can get you money, if I thought of that, then I wouldn't be where I was. Then again, I wouldn't have gain my powers.** ' I thought to myself. Me and Lena walked to the plane and I told her our situation. "I have 500$ on me right now, I plan on spending 300 at the max to save money to eat." I explained to her.

She nodded and walked to cockpit. There were 4 different jets so we could use the others for missions. We took off into the sky and landed in a field not far from the city. We walked until found a small comic shop and walked in. We looked through copies of books and found about 20 copies of _The Flash_ and grabbed them. We paid for the books and saw we had 300 left to eat. I asked where she wanted to go, she thought about it then said "Let's go to a pizza joint." "Ok." I said as we walked around the city and found a quite pizza place. We ordered 2 pepperoni and cheese pizzas with a side of 24 mild wings. I ate one whole pie and half of the second pie and half the wings as Lena ate the rest. I paid for the meal and saw it was still sunny out. We walked to a secluded area and opened the first two books of _The Flash_ and read to research my powers. ( **A/N: Sorry if I don't know a lot of the books as I haven't read a lot of Flash. I have watched** _ **The Flash**_ **on Netflix and got the gist of things.** ) After reading every single one of the books, we came up to the conclusion that I have exactly the same abilities like the Flash. I can vibrate my molecules, run at least to MACH 4 speed if I train etc. We picked up our books and headed off back to the base. We landed the jet and realized it was only 6:00 and the sun was still out. Lena was tired and waved goodbye to me as she stumbled to her room. I laughed and wandered the halls. I stopped in front of Winston's lab and was just about to knock on the door when it slid open "Ah, Leon, I was looking for you. Please come in, I've got a present for you." He said as he hurried me in. I looked and noticed a white spandex suit that was my size. I looked at him and he told me "It's a friction-proof suit to help you run better and save you money on buying clothes. Which I will make you some that are friction proof." I nodded to him and he urged me to try on the suit. I got it on and had the mask behind me. I put it on and saw Winston looking at me with approval. "Now, let's take it for a test run." He said as he opened the door. ' **Well, my pride and dignity were gone as soon as I put this thing on.** ' My inner self said.

I walked out and noticed Lena. She stopped and laughed uncontrollably. She got up and pull out her phone. "Smile!" she said as she snapped a picture of my me in my suit. She ran off and I was gonna give chase but decided to let her have her fun. This was now my uniform I guess and walked outside with Winston. "Now, I want you to run as fast as you can to Madagascar and back." He told me. I nodded and he stopped me. "Oh, I forgot this. It is a communicator and a device to check your vitals." He said as he pulled out a circular emblem with a lightning bolt in the middle. I frowned and told him "You want me to get sued by DC?" He looked at me and I tossed him a comic that I forgot I was holding. He looked at the designed and sighed. "Oh well, we are bringing the hero to life today." He said as he placed it on a rock. I took the emblem and placed it on my chest.

Lena came out along with some other people, including Dr. Ziegler. I waved to them and took my place as I prepared to run. I took a deep breath and next thing I knew I was running. Oh the sensation it felt! Imagine sky diving from near the atmosphere and feeling the wind hit your face. That was the feeling I felt running. I ran to Madagascar and came back to the base and stopped in front of everyone. They all had looks of shock as I casually walked back to Winston. I took the emblem off for him to change the emblem but he told me to keep it. "Let's ignore that copyright crap as we, now today, brought 'The Flash' to life." He announced to the gathered agents. "Well, before I call myself ' _The Flash_ ' I need to make sure it's ok with DC if I used the name." I said before racing to DC headquarters. I stopped in front of the CEO desk. "Hey, I decided to use the name ' _The Flash_ ' as I can run at super speed. Is it alright if I use the name and color of the suit?" I asked the CEO. He had a look of shock and nodded. "Thanks pal." I waved goodbye and ran back to the base. "He said it was okay." I told them with a thumbs up. "Well, we need to color this suit something other than white as it is horrid on you." Lena said. I chuckled lightly and took the suit off and folded it and gave it back to Winston. I looked as Lena was blushing and most of the lady agents were as well. I looked down and my face became red. I ran back to Winston's lab and grabbed my clothes and put them on. I walked out of the room and noticed Winston and Lena walking to his lab.

"Sorry about that." I said to them. Winston just walked inside and chuckled lightly. Lena was still red and laughing. "What?" I complained to her. "Nothing, nothing luv." She said. I flicked her nose and walked to my room. I flopped on the bed and thought ' **Well, look out world, here comes** _ **The Flash**_ **in the flesh and not on some comic book.** ' I said to myself as I felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: Another chapter done and over with. So, I tried my very best to think of a codename for Leon as I didn't want to use** _ **The Flash**_ **but I couldn't think of one. Please don't sue DC. Anywho, later peeps, have a wonderful evening. Or morning where ever you are.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and did the usual shower and dress routine and walked out to find Lena waiting for me. I stretched and yawned and looked at her. "Have you been waiting for me to wake up?" I asked her. She nodded and said "Well we do have a mission today." "Really?" I asked as I perked my head up. "Yeah, we have to go and protect a gauntlet in the Overwatch Museum as we have had reports that Talon might make a move against it." She informed me. "So, we have to protect a gauntlet, can't be that hard." I said. "Well it might be, we've had reports that Widowmaker and Reaper might be there." She said. All color drained out of my face at the name of 'Reaper'. "Well, I have a score to settle." I said cracking my knuckles. She smiled and we walked to Winston's lab. We knocked on the door and Winston said to come in. We opened the door and saw his workplace was a little messy. "Forgive me for the mess." He said. We nodded and told him about the mission. "Right, we have been getting reports that Talon might try to make its move to snatch the gauntlet to use its power to threaten countries." He informed us. I nodded and walked over to the suit. It was a bright crimson red with yellow zig zags across the waist and had the emblem which was now a shade of gold. ' **I hope to make you proud Barry, if you are real.** ' I said as grabbed the suit and walked into the bathroom to change.

I came out of the room with the suit on. Lena nodded and Winston gave me a thumbs up. Winston was already in his armor and Lena was ready. "Let's go then." I announced to them. We walked to a jet and set coordinates for the museum. ( **A/N: I don't know where the location of the museum is at, so I'm going to place it in Oregon. Why not.** ) We arrived at the museum and waited for them to show. I guess Widowmaker saw the ship and started shooting at us. Winston jumped out and grassed through the glass after her with Reaper on his tail. Widowmaker jumped to the side on a ledge and started shooting at Winston. Tracer blinked behind her and said "Psst, whatcha' looking at." As Widowmaker jumped from her and changed her gun to a machine gun and started firing at her. Tracer dodged the bullets and did a flip in the air while giggling and took out her pistols and fired at her. Reaper was busy trying to keep Winston at bay as he was shooting him. Tracer yelled "WINSTON!" and Winston opened his hand and threw Tracer at Reaper. She did a twirl/flip and started shooting at them both. Widowmaker moved out of the way while they focused their attention on Reaper. She made a quick nab at the display case and broke the glass. I heard the little boy say "Oh no." and saw what he meant. ' **It's now or never dude.** ' I said to myself and jumped. I hit the ground running and ran into the museum. I whooshed past Widowmaker as she looked back in surprise. I ran passed her again and delivered a punch to her face. She grabbed her jaw and looked for me. She saw the streak I made and fired in front of it. I slid to a stop and looked at her with a grin. "Hello, have we met before? Because I never met a smurf before." I told her. She growled at he and shot more bullets at me. I dodged them quickly and ran to her and grabbed her gun.

With my speed I dismantled her weapon smacked her with the barrel. She grabbed her face and ran. I heard "Yes." As I looked at Reaper and noticed black mist spiraling around him. Next thing I knew, red pellets hit everywhere. I saw Winston trying to stop it and Tracer tried to blink away but stumbled. She dived into cover next to the kids. ' **How did I not notice them?** ' I thought to myself. ' **Uh, because you were too busy checking out the smurf lady.'** My inner voice said. I mentally slapped him and heard Tracer tell them the cavalry's here. I chuckled lightly and saw Reaper's mist show stopped. Winston tried to get up but he noticed his glasses were on the ground. Reaper noticed this and laughed a little while crushing them. Winston got up and roared. His 'Primal Rage' Tracer told me, activated and I felt bad for Reaper. Winston thrashed Reaper around and Widowmaker tried to make another grab for the gauntlet but couldn't find it. I heard the little one say "Watch out" and Widowmaker looked in his direction. The older boy got up and said "Hey." To Smurfette and punched her as she flew through the display cases and shot a weird spider trap. It exploded around his feet and I kicked into overdrive.

I pushed the older boy away and ventilated the smoke through the hole as I ran in circles around the deadly smoke. After it was clear, I noticed Widowmaker shoot her grapple hook out and Reaper grabbed hold of it as the made their getaway with Winston chasing them. I looked up and noticed Tracer next to me. She smiled until the older boy looked at us. We both had smiles on our faces as he gave us the broken gauntlet. "Y'know, the world could always us more heroes." Tracer said. She gave them her signature two finger salute and blinked next to case and placed the gauntlet in the case and blinked after Winston. I stood in front of them as they looked at me. "You're just like _The Flash_ in the comic books I read." He spoke. I smiled warmly and knelt next to him. "Thank you, don't think the impossible is impossible, if you set your sights on something, keep going for it. I promise you will reach it." I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder. I looked at the little one and rubbed his head. He smiled at me and asked if I could sign his cast. I smiled and took the marker and wrote ' **There is more room for more heroes in the world, you just need to find your way. -** _ **The Flash.**_ ' He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and heard Tracer ask if was coming. I told I was and waved bye to the kids as the cops showed up to arrest me. I ran against the side of the wall and out the roof and joined Lena and Winston. She looked at me and smiled. "What?" I told her. She waved her hand and walked to the controls and took off back to base. I opened the brownie Dr. Ziegler made and took a bite out of it. It was sweet then bitter, but I felt my strength return.

I took my mask off as we returned to the base and saw a group of the agents waiting for me. They showed me a screen which was a news station that showed me next to the kids. " _It's as if he came out of a kid's comic book, this man, now known as the Flash seems to be a new recruit of the outlawed Overwatch group. More info on this story as we wait for further details to come in._ " she said. The rest of the group looked at and I laughed a little. "Well, at least now they know I'm real." I said. They congratulated me and hoisted me on their shoulders as I was brought into the mess hall for celebration.

-Talon HQ-

"You failed to grab the gauntlet, which in turn was destroyed after one use against you Widowmaker." The leader said. Widowmaker flinched a little and stood back straight. "I apologize sir, they had a speedster in their midst." She said but the leader held his hand for silence. "I understand; you weren't the only one to best surprised. I do not hold that accountable to you and Reaper. Get some rest, next week will you be given your assignment Widowmaker. I also hope you do not fail me." He said and waved the two off. He turned to the window and folded his hands. "Overwatch, you are just full of surprises aren't you?" he said under his breath.

-The next day Leon's POV-

I woke up to a table surrounded by various Overwatch members as they slept. ' **What happened yesterday?** ' I thought. The memory came back in vivid waves. ' **Uh, you were challenged by Reinhardt to a drinking game, which you won, and you played beer pong, had some cake that I think Mei made. Dr. Ziegler made a distilled form of a very potent alcoholic drink and told you to drink it. You did, you felt buzzed for a little and it was gone.** " My inner self told me. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and walked to my room. I took off the suit and showered and put on new clothes as they were friction proof. ' **Thank you Winston.** ' I mentally thanked. I walked back to the mess and saw most of the start to wake up. I walked up and saw Lena in the corner sleeping soundly. I rolled my eyes and shook her shoulder. "Wake up Lena, or I will throw cold water on you." I said to her. She waved me off. I tried 2 more times and realized she wouldn't wake up. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water and dumped it on her face. She instantly woke and glared at me. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed at me. I told her I tried to wake her up 3 times but she was out cold. She got up and tried to grab me. I placed a hand on her head as she threw her arms at me. She blinked but I knew this and placed my hand on the opposite side of me as she ran into it. She stopped and pouted. I looked at her and apologized and let her slap me. She then turned her frown to a grin and smiled at me. I rubbed her hair and a strand fell. She looked at it and blew it back to place.

 **A/N: Another chapter written, another chapter gone. Thank you for reading this and I still hope DC doesn't sue. Plz b0ss, don't sue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a week of being very bored with nothing to do except watch Hana stream or tests for Dr. Ziegler, we finally had a mission. It was going to be me and Lena going to Tekharta Mondatta's speech in King's Row. Me and Lena were both excited as we both were great fans of his speeches. Winston told us that around 8:00 is when Mondatta is coming but he believes Talon will send an assassin after him. We both nodded and disembarked for King's Row. We let Athena take over the ship and bring it when we needed it. Lena picked the hotel as we were in her territory. She picked a decent hotel and we walked in to lobby and got our room. Lena, thankfully, was using a machine to disguise her Chronal Accelerator and had glasses on. I had a coat on and pants with boots to cover my uniform. I guess my uniform was showing a little as a small kid that was with us in the elevator to go to his room saw it. He gasped and I smiled and shushed him. He nodded and left when he got to his floor. We eventually got to our room and set up our operations. I turned on the TV and noticed Mondatta would be here very soon. We nodded at each other and left to head to the area of the speech. Me and Lena walked into the crowd of people gathered and a little girl tried to get her mom's attention but she brushed her off. We saw a blonde haired man usher Mondatta out. We both smiled as he walked out. "Human, Machine, we are all one within the Iris." He said. Everyone cheered. I noticed the blonde man put his hand to his earpiece.

I looked at Lena and she understood. We left the crowd and climbed up a fire escape to get to the roof. I looked around and noticed a man on the ground and a rope on a small pipe. I elbowed Lena's arm and pointed to the body. We both ran and noticed the man was breathing. Lena saw the rope and instantly knew who it was and blinked. I placed the man with his back on the wall. He was out cold so it was no use. I heard Lena fire her pulse pistols and say "Trying to crash another party luv? Ha!" She continued to fire at the assassin and I noticed it was Widowmaker. She grappled her way to the top with Lena blinking after her. I took off my clothes and put my mask on. I raced after them and stopped with Lena pulled me back. I nearly missed a sniper shot in my chest. "There is a shooter on the roof, I repeat, shooter on the roof. Mondatta is in danger, get him out of here." Lena said into her comms. I heard the voice of a gruff man saying "This is a secure channel, who is this." I shouted in my comms "Stop arguing and get him the hell out of here!" I said to the man and point my comms to Widowmaker shooting us. I heard him say "All rooftop teams, check and clear HALO is leaving." We both sighed in relief and continued our attack against Widowmaker. I ran at her and I guess she must've learn from last time as she jabbed the butt of her gun and hit me in the face. I fell and got back up. I ran circles around her and punched her repeatedly. She grappled out of the vortex and landed on the next rooftop and used her visor to track Mondatta.

She ran down and Lena took off after her. Widowmaker slid down and placed her trap on the side of a small part of the building. Lena didn't know it was there and triggered it as she ran by. She coughed and slid down next to Widowmaker. She put a foot on her side and a barrel near her face. "Such a sweet, foolish girl." Widowmaker said with a smile. Lena recalled back to before she ran into the gas and blinked upwards. "What's that?" she retorted and shot a gas line that spewed out white gas that blinded her. Lena took this opportunity to throw a pulse bomb at Widowmaker but she shot it and Lena went flying off the roof. I looked in horror as Widowmaker took aim at Lena's chest and she prepared to fire. I ran as fast as I could and jumped off the roof towards Lena. I lunged and grabbed her as the bullet hit me and she recalled backwards. I still had the bullet in my back, but I managed to dig it out. Widowmaker landed on the next rooftop and said "Looks like that party is over." She taunted at us. Lena ran to the edge and sighed relief as Mondatta was in his limo staring at her. She looked back and blinked at Widowmaker. Widowmaker shot her grapple at a pipe as Lena was now on top of her. "Why would you try to kill Mondatta? Why?" she yelled at her. Widowmaker laughed and we heard a ship come in. We both looked and saw a Talon ship coming in to pick up Widowmaker. Widowmaker grabbed Lena's collar and said " _Adieu Cheire_ " and tossed her over the side of the building and slamming her against the wall. I thought she would drop Lena but she grabbed her and walked to the ship and shoved her on a seat and knocked her out cold as her Chronal Accelerator crackled with energy.

"NO, LENA!" I screamed and got up and ran after the ship. Widowmaker just laughed and pulled out her sniper and tried to shoot me. I dodged a shot and fired a small tracer at the ship before it cloaked and left. I got up and turned my comms frequency to Winston's. "Winston, Widowmaker just left with Tracer!" I said. Winston's voice came in "WHAT!? Well did you stop the assassination attempt?" he asked and I confirmed it. "Well comeback to base, we will figure out a plan." He said to me. "Can't do that, I placed a tracer on their ship and I am about to lose the signal." I told him. I pulled out the last of the brownie Dr. Ziegler gave me and ate the last of it. I felt my strength come back and took off towards the signal. "Leon, comeback to base this instant, you don't know what you're going to be facing." Winston said. "I'm not going to abandon a teammate to Talon Winston!" I said back. "I DON'T CARE; WE ARE NOT LOSING YOU TOO!" Winston shouted. "So you would abandon your friend from the very beginning for me? Sorry Winston, I am not going to do that, not now, not ever!" I roared back to him.

I got halfway to their base and ran to cover. I saw the ship de-cloak and land, Widowmaker walked out holding Lena and she said something to one of the grunts and waked away. I ran around the base and took out the guards. I was about to get close and I didn't hear Reaper come from behind as he hit me with his shotgun. I fell down and was out cold. A few minutes later, I woke up and saw my hands were chained to the wall. I looked and saw Reaper there walking back and forth. "Welcome back to the land of the living _Flash_." He said. I pulled my arms and couldn't free them. "Don't bother, they will hold you, now tell me about Overwatch." He said threatening. I laughed. "Overwatch is an organization that helps people from acros- "I was cut off with a punch to my gut. "Stop stalling, spill the secrets now!" he demanded. I spit on his mask and was greeted with a punch to the face. I spat out blood and laughed. I then heard a blood-curdling scream and recognized it was Lena's. He must've noticed my look and laughed. "Oh her? Well, Widowmaker is dealing with her. Soon, she will be like her." He said with a chuckle. I looked at him with a face of horror. "You wouldn't dare!" I screamed at him as I tried to reach him with my hands. He laughed and walked out. I was panicking and trying to think of a way out. Then it hit me, I read that the _Flash_ could vibrate his molecules to pass matter. I concentrated and felt myself vibrating and next thing I knew, both of my hands had been released from the cuffs. I heard her screams again and knocked on the door. The grunt walked in and I punched him in the face and took off towards the sounds of the screams. Grunts stood in front of me and started to fire at me. I moved past them fast and knocked them out. I continue to run to Lena's screams and stopped at the door. I kicked the door down and felt myself get woozy. ' **Come on, not now.** ' I said to myself. I shook off the feeling and looked as Widowmaker stood with a pistol against Lena's head. Lena was hooked up to a machine that pumped unknown chemicals into her bloodstream. I looked back at Widowmaker and placed my hands in the air.

"Stop, please, she has nothing to do with this. Let her go." I pleaded with Widowmaker. She laughed and I heard a ding. I noticed Lena's skin went to a deep purple/violet. She got up and nodded at Widowmaker and saw me. She hesitated at first then pulled out her pistols and aimed them at me. "Tracer, it's me, Flash. Talon is controlling you, fight it!" I urged her. She looked at Widowmaker and she nodded. She holstered her guns and blinked in front of me and punched me. I fell backwards. She walked up to me and pulled me closer and started punching me repeatedly. "P-please, L-Lena, it's me, Leon. Fight their control on you." I pleaded with Lena as a tear ran down my cheek, with my mask off. She noticed this and hesitated. "What are you doing agent Tracer? Continue your attack!" Widowmaker yelled at Lena. Lena stood up and looked back at her. "No, you do not control me, I control MYSELF!" she yelled as she unholstered her pistols and fired at her. Widowmaker growled and fired at her. I got up and Reaper appeared in front of me. I guess my mask was ripped off when Lena was punching me. Reaper gasped. "YOU! From the company!" he said with a growl. I chuckled lightly and ran at him and initiated hand-to-hand combat.

I eventually knocked Reaper and looked at Widowmaker and Lena as Lena knocked Widowmaker out. I limped next to her and offered her my hand. She hesitantly took it and I picked her up bridal style. She yelped a little and smiled at me as her memories started coming back. I picked up some the liquid in a bag for Dr. Ziegler to analyze to make a cure for Lena's condition. I used the last of my strength and ran back to the base. I made it inside and collapsed at Dva's feet. She jumped up then grabbed my other arm as her and Lena brought me to Dr. Ziegler's office. After that, I went under. I woke up 2 hours later and saw Lena sitting with her left leg over her right as she waited for me to wake up. I picked myself up and laid my back to the top part of the bed. She noticed me and got up. She squeezed my hand and I felt coldness. I looked into her once hazel eyes as they were a deep gray. I smiled at her and she returned it. "I'm glad you are ok." I croaked to her. She smiled. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug and started to cry. She noticed me and tried to register the emotion, she returned the hug and started to cry. "I remember you, but I don't remember being a part of Overwatch." She said as she cried. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is you are ok." I told her. She let go of the hug and left get me some food. I got up and grabbed a set of clothes near me and went into the shower. I came back out feeling better and saw Winston come in. I glared at him and ran and punched him in the face. He held his jaw and looked at me. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WANTED TO LEAVE HER BECAUSE I WAS MORE IMPORTANT?" I screamed at him. He was taken back from my tone but he understood why I was angry. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to save you." He tried saying. I cut him off. "She was your friend from the very beginning. You wanted to leave her to Talon. Why?" I demanded, my tone calmer. He stuttered and was quiet. "Because you were more important." He said. I heard a crash as we looked and saw Lena standing there. "You were going to leave me to them, do you have any idea what they did to me?" she said upset to Winston. He held his head down in shame and guilt. "I-I'm sorry Lena." He said. She walked out and I walked out after her. She stopped by the middle of the wall and shrank down to hold her knees as she cried. I walked to her and sat down next to her as I placed an arm around her. She placed her head into my shoulder and let loose a barrage of tears. I was crying to but not loudly. I held her tighter and felt her cold arms around my neck. After a few minutes of crying she stopped and brushed away her tears. I looked at her and I wiped my tears away. She got up and managed to find her room and I walked to my room and gathered my things. Dr. Ziegler walked in and saw what I was doing. "Why are you gathering your belongings?" She asked. "Because I don't know who to trust anymore, or put my faith in." I said to her. "Do you trust me?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled warmly. "I trust you enough to call you mom." I told her. She blushed and shook it off. "I'm leaving Overwatch as it is no longer the group my mother and father told me about." I told her. She looked at me but did nothing. I walked to the exit and I was about to leave until Genji came to me. "What is it Genji?" I asked. "It's Lena, she asked for you." He told me. I looked at him and nodded. I walked to Lena's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Lena said. I walked in and saw Lena in the corner of her bed holding her knees. She was crying. I placed my bag on the side of the door and climbed next to her. She looked up at me crying and wrapped her hands around me. "Please, don't leave." She whispered in my ear. "I promise you minx." I playfully said to her. She laughed weakly and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep later and I positioned myself next to her and soon fell asleep next her with my arm around her and my head on hers.

 **A/N: 4** **th** **chapter done and over with WOOHOO! I actually got some inspiration after reading a very…. questioningly story that was rated M. I was curious and noticed some other stories that were very good. Well yeah, hopefully tomorrow I will have my next chapter out. Tata for now peeps. \\(^~^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up and felt a weight on my shoulder, I looked over and saw Lena. I smiled then frowned as yesterday's events flew back into my mind. I looked and saw her sleeping peacefully as her skin started to warm up. It went from a purple/violet shade to a pinker hue. I smiled as the medicine Dr. Ziegler made must've been working. With ease I managed to get out of bed and walked out of Lena's room without waking her up. I walked to the mess hall and saw Winston in a corner scolding himself from yesterday. I walked over and heard him crying. I sighed and cleared my throat. "Winston, I apologize for yesterday, I know your instincts made you think what you were doing was right. That has happened to me before." I said to him. He looked up. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. I sat down next to him to and chuckled at the memory. "Ah, it was when I was but a wee child in high school. I saw bullies hurting one of my friends because he was smarter than them. They hated the fact he was better than them. The bullies were the usual jocks, the popular kids who thought everyone was under them. I saw him getting hassled in the lockers and I got mad. But I thought if I should say something to a teacher or step in. I thought of my safety, but then I thought of what my father had told me. He said 'If you have the will to fight, then you already beat them.' He would say." I told him. "So I ran at the first jock and sucker punched him in the jaw, almost dislocating it, I swept the second one of his feet and kicked him in the face, the third managed to punch my shoulder but I got back up and whaled on him. It took 5 teachers to pull me off the jock. The other two stood behind the teachers and cowered. I shook off the hold on the teacher and walked to my friend and helped pick up his books and helped him up. He thanked me and walked off." I said not realizing Lena was in the door frame listening.

"The teachers and a group of students saw me covered in blood and I looked down at the bully and saw he had two teeth knocked out, a black eye, and cuts and bruises over his face. I looked at the other two jocks cowering in fear. I took a step and everyone backed off. "If I ever, see any of you jocks do that again, I won't stop." I threatened them, which in turn got me expelled. But after that fateful day, whenever my friends got into trouble with those jocks, they just threaten to sick me on them." I said laughing at the memory. Winston laughed lightly. "All I'm trying to say Winston, is if you think your instincts are right, it's best to not follow them for the sake of your friends." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. I didn't realize the rest of the agents gathered to hear my story. I looked with surprise at them and they all nodded to me. I smiled and got up and held a hand out to Winston. "Come on, there is bound to be plenty of research for you and the Doc to document on me." I said. He grabbed my hand and smiled. He nodded to the rest of the assembled agents and everyone came and told me my story had inspired them to do better. I nodded to everyone until Lena was left. She had her usual friendly, warm smile. Her skin seemed to finally go back to normal. She walked up to me and hugged me. I could now hear her heartbeat. It was back to normal.

I looked at her and went wide eyed. "You're back to normal!" I said with happiness in my voice. She smiled as I grabbed her and spun her in the air. She was laughing as I did this. I pulled her in for one more hug. We separated the hug and for 5 minutes we looked at each other in the eyes, not knowing what to do. Lena coughed and walked a few feet away from me. I nervously chuckled. "Well, that was awkward." I said. "Yeah." Lena said. A minute later Lena whispered "Screw it" and walked forward and planted a kiss on my lips. I went wide eyed at the sudden kiss and eased up. Lena broke the kiss and smiled at my face. She playfully punched my arm and I chuckled lightly. I twirled her and she yelped. I had her close to the ground with my face close to hers. She smiled at me and scrunched her eyebrows. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. She laughed and I leaned in and kissed her. This time she was surprised. ' **SCORE!** ' my inner self said. ' **Shut up.** ' I thought to him. It felt like an eternity kissing her. I broke the kiss and we both were breathing hard. I smiled and laughed. I picked her up bridal style and she looked at me. I smiled at her walked to her room. Dr. Ziegler noticed us and smiled warmly and went into her office. I stopped in front of her door and opened it. I closed the door and walked over to Lena's bed and placed her on the bed. I took off her shoes and placed them on the mat next to the door. I took my shoes off and walked over to her. She laid down and pulled the covers over herself. I crawled in with her and she placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arm around her. I felt her snuggle close into my chest and felt her start breathing as she fell into sleep. After a few minutes I felt the pull of sleep hit me.

-Next day-

I woke up and saw Lena next to me. I immediately went wide eyed and saw my clothes were on as I sighed with relief and put my head down. ' **Don't worry, you were always a softie when it came down to this.** ' My inner self said. ' **Will you shut the hell up, god why did the writer give you a voice?** ' I thought. A certain writer had gotten a shiver down his spine as continued on with the story. ' **Wuss.** ' My inner self said. I mentally slapped him and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I got up without waking Lena and hopped into the shower. I used my speed to run and grabbed a set of clothes for myself put them on. I walked back to Lena's room as she was in the shower. She told me that she could take off her Chronal Accelerator for 5 hours to clean herself and put clothes on without disappearing. I walked back out and devised a plan. I walked to Winston's lab and opened the door to find the Chronal Accelerator blueprints. I snatched them and walked around Winston's lab and found parts to make a new Chronal Accelerator. This time, a smaller version so Lena could have some free time. After about 2 hours I finally made a bracelet. ' **Oh yeah, you made a bracelet for your girl. What are you, 6 years old?** ' my inner self scolded me. ' **Shut the hell up.** ' I said to him. I sparked on the bracelet.

I stood, very proud of myself. Winston walked in and was surprised I was in his lab, of all places. I showed him the bracelet and he was intrigued. "What is this?" he asked. I handed him the blueprints to the Accelerator and he went wide eyed. "You made a smaller version for Lena?" he said with surprise in his voice. I nodded at him and he smiled. "I also built in a feature to allow her to use more blinks and recharge her Accelerator faster." I proclaimed proudly. "It will also keep her anchored so she doesn't have to wear the big one and hide it with a disguise." I added. Winston looked at me and then the bracelet with surprise. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "I am sure Lena would be very excited for that." He said warmly. I nodded. "Anything you need me to do?" I asked. "Yes, me and Torbjorn were building a treadmill that can withstand the force of your speed. So in theory, you could train to go faster." He said to me. I went wide eyed with a giant smile plastered on my face. I jumped around "YES! YES! YES!" I said. "Ok, calm down. We want you to test it now." He said. I stood up straight and nodded. I guess my yelling woke everyone up and they walked to the observation room where the treadmill was. I walked over to it and placed a hand on the handlebar. I looked up at Winston and he urged me forward. I nodded and walked onto the treadmill. I started out into a jog then started running. I felt the air blow past my face as I ran faster and faster. I started to feel woozy but I shook it off. ' **Come on Leon, faster, FASTER!** ' I yelled at myself mentally. I felt liquid falling down my face. "Stop it now Winston! He's bleeding!" I heard Dr. Ziegler say. "NO, NOT NOW, I AM ALMOST THERE!" I yelled. ' **COME ON! FASTER, YOU CAN DO IT!** ' my inner self said to me. I heard a loud 'BOOM' and I flew off the treadmill. I slammed into the wall and felt myself indenting it. I pulled myself out and fell on my hands and knees. Lena was at my side as I was breathing heavily. "You ok luv?" she asked. I turned as sat down. I put my hand to face and wiped the liquid off and noticed it was my blood. Dr. Ziegler rushed next to me. She started to check my pulse and everything. I grabbed the imprint of me and hoisted myself up. I shook the dizziness away and looked at the agents as they had looks of shock on them. I smiled, then promptly fell to the floor with a loud 'Thud'. I blacked out instantly.

I woke up back in the infirmary wing and mentally slapped myself. ' **All the time, every time I black out, I am here.** ' I silently cursed myself. I sat up with back on the top part of the bed and felt someone's hand. I looked over and saw Lena sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and noticed Dr. Ziegler walking up to me with an angry face. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!?" she yelled which prompted Lena to snap awake and hit her leg on the bed. "Everything is okay Doc, I'm sorry I scared you." I said to her. She looked at me and continued to glare at me. "Ok, ok, I deserve that grounding mom." I joked to her. "You damn well know you are grounded. You need my permission next time Winston wants you to test something." She said calming down. "Well how am I supposed to get faster if I don't take risks. Isn't that what a hero does?" I asked her. She dropped her gaze and nodded. I got up and noticed I was in my suit still. ' **Whew, that would have been quiet to embarrassing.** ' I thought to myself. ' **What, them seeing you naked?** ' my inner voice said. I sighed and walked out of the infirmary with Lena in tow. Turns out Dr. Ziegler told Lena to watch and stop me from doing anything else that could harm me from Torbjorn and Winston's machines. I looked at Lena and laughed. "I don't need a babysitter." I said to her. She looked at me with a genuine worried look. She slapped my arm and glared at me. "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again, got it?" she yelled at me. "Yes, you're scarier at that then Dr. Ziegler." I said to her holding my hands up in surrender.

She dropped the glare and giggled at my comment. "Anyways, I want to see what data Winston got for that." I said to her. We walked to Winston's lab and saw him swinging from here to there gathering papers and placing them in a pile near his desk. I knocked on the door which shook him out of his routine and he jumped next to us. "Hi, do you want to see how fast you went?" he asked. I nodded and he brought me to a console. "Athena, bring up the data from the treadmill please." The console showed a recording of how fast I went. It read "MACH 5?" I said in awe. "Yes, but when you went that fast, look what happened." He said pulling up the recording of me running on the treadmill. I noticed my arm was fading in and out. "I was disappearing?" I asked. "Yes, this was just a fraction of the toll, if you were to go that fast again, you would disappear from our time and maybe, our dimension." He said gravelly. I was staring at me disappearing and shook it off. "Got it, MACH 5 is bad, stay away from that speed unless absolutely necessary." I said to him. He nodded and we walked out. I heard a rumble and noticed it was me. I looked at Lena as she tried to hide a giggle. I laughed along with her and asked where she wanted to eat. "Golden Corral again?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, you know me all too well." I said to her. We walked to my room and I looked in my wallet and noticed I still had 100$ left to spend. I grabbed the brownie that Dr. Ziegler made again and took a bite. "Wouldn't that just fill you up?" She asked. "My energy, but not my appetite." I said to her. I placed my mask on and grabbed Lena bridal style. She yelped and smiled at me. I told Athena that we were going to Golden Corral in our uniforms. She protested then let it go. I smiled and said goodbye and took off to the Corral.

We made it and stopped at the entrance. I held the doors open for her and we went and ordered. The cashier was in shock, that the Flash and Tracer were at the Golden Corral he worked at. I paid for the order and me and Lena went and walked to a table and got up to eat. Everyone was staring at us until a small boy walked up with a cast and I instantly remembered him from the museum. I knelt and rubbed his head and smiled. He told me how everyone was jealous he got the Flash to sign his cast. I noticed it was still on and smiled. "Well, you are the popular one school now yeah?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me. Lena smiled and knelt next to the boy. She rubbed his hair and hugged him. "I don't care what people say, you are heroes." He said to us. I smiled and rubbed his head one more time and he ran back with his family. I heard mine and Lena's stomach growl and everyone laughed. We joined in with the laughter and grabbed plates and loaded them with everything.

We finished our 500th plate this time and got up to leave. Everyone waved at us until we heard sirens. I looked at Lena and she understood. We ran outside and saw we were surrounded. "Overwatch, you have violated the Petras Act. We have every right to take you in!" the chief said in his megaphone. I went to protest until the occupants of the Corral came out and surrounded us. The little boy ran forward. "Leave them alone, they did nothing wrong!" he shouted. "Son, this has nothing to do with you, back away." The chief said. But the little boy stood his ground. His brother walked up next to him and so did the rest of his family. We noticed the news channels were trained on us. I walked forward and put my hands up. "You are wasting your efforts on catching Overwatch when the real enemy is Talon. We did nothing wrong." I said to the chief. "I don't care for your excuse son, I am only following orders passed down by my superior." He told me. I dropped my head. The older boy ran up to me and stood in front of me. I looked down at his surprised and he shouted "So you are going to arrest the heroes who saved us from the Omnic Crisis because some pencil pushers in the UN said they are bad? We then our governments are the enemies here!" he shouted at the officers. The chief looked at him and dropped his head. "All units disengage; they are not our enemies here." He said. An officer looked at the chief and said "What about the Petras Act? We have to uphold it!" he said to the chief. The chief looked at him and said "They are heroes son, let them go, we are going to focus our resources in bringing Talon to justice." He said to the officer. The officer holstered his pistol and the rest of the units did as well. Winston's voice came in "Leon, what are you doing?" he asked. "Oh you know, going out to eat, trying to stop the police from arresting us." I said to him. "I can see that; you need to get out of there before Talon sees you." He told me. "Look, I thank you all for supporting us, but we need to leave to not have unwanted attention brought to this town. We might not come back, but know we are always watching out for the people." I said to them and picked Lena up and nodded to the children and ran back to the base.

 **A/N: Yay, chapter 5 done and over with, and to answer your question Zoom Go Boom, nice name by the way, yes I am going to have Winston be the Cisco in this story lol. Until next time fellow readers. Tata!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We made it back to the base and met with a rather angry gorilla and Angel. I set Lena down and looked at them.

"It was my fault, Lena had nothing to do with that. We were hungry and I spent the rest of my money with her. If you are angry, I understand completely." I said to them and braced myself for a scolding.

No one scolded me and I looked at Winston and Dr. Ziegler. They dropped their angry faces and just sighed at us. "It's like you and Lena are born to be together." Dr. Ziegler said pinching her nose. I looked at Lena and she looked at me and we looked back at Dr. Ziegler. She must've realized what she said as me and Lena had red faces.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Dr. Ziegler said putting her hands up. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously. Lena just sat there with a red face. She looked at me and sighed. She walked forward and I looked at her with a confused look. She then planted another kiss on my lips. I went wide eyed again and Lena broke the kiss and gave me a seductive smile. I chuckled nervously and smiled at Lena. She grabbed my arm and I yelped. I looked at Winston and Dr. Ziegler a look and mentally asked for help. Dr. Ziegler smiled and waved at me while Winston just laughed and walked off to tinker with more machines to help with my speed. We came to Lena's room and she shoved me on the bed. I gave her a look and she just smiled at me.

"Now that we are alone, I wanted to ask you something." She said. "Uh, what do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want to know more about Leon Gustin, not the Flash." She said and took a chair and sat down then crossed her legs. I sighed. "Ask away." I said and ushered her forward with my hand. "What did you do before that company?" she asked.

"Well, before I worked at that dead end job, I was once a freelance." I said to her. She gave me a confused look. "I was a mercenary back then, that's how I knew around Widowmaker's gun during the battle back at the museum back in Numbani." [ **A/N: I'd like to thank Lightblade23 for clearing that up.** ] I said to Lena. "I was employed by Talon before too find information on a high caliber weapon that was being built by some company. I think the company was 'The Brindle Corporation'. They were in the middle of a break through until I stepped in and snagged the blueprints to the weapon and got out of there." I explained to her and my smile went to a frown. She noticed this and walked over next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her and continued. "Well, I'm glad I memorized the blueprints because that is how I was able to dismantle her weapon. Well, I was paid at least over 5 million dollars that is currently in my bank account." I said to her. She went wide eyed and glared at me. "We could have gone to some expensive restaurant. Why did you hold out on me?" She said glaring. I smiled nervously and held my hands up.

"Well, for the record, I just met you. I didn't want to come off as some big shot with money." I said pleading with her. She lowered her glare and blushed lightly.

"So, what was your first impression when you met me?" she asked. I chuckled nervously and took a deep breath. "Well, after the incident before I blacked out, when I saw your concerned face, I thought ' **Man, she's beautiful. Despite my current situation, she is the most beautiful girl in the world.** ' I guess I was right." I said with a smile looking at Lena.

Lena had her head down and I saw a tint of red. I shook her arm. "Lena, are you ok?" I asked with concern. She wouldn't look at me as she held her hand to her chest and whimpered a little. I had a concern look on my face and removed my mask. I forgot I had it on when we came back. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. She had her eyes closed and her lip was quivering. I held her chin and next thing I knew she had her arms wrapped around me. I gasped a little in shock. I returned the hug and smiled and felt her tremble.

"No one has ever said something like that to me, thank you." She said to me as I heard her sniffle. I smiled warmly. "I sense that something happened to you in the past, if you want to talk about it, you can, if not then I understand." I said to her. She broke the hug and wiped her tears away and smiled at me.

"Well, before I ever came to Overwatch, and after the Slipstream accident, I had a boyfriend named Harold." Lena said. I could tell this was a bad nerve and tried to stop here from going on but she waved her hand.

"Well, I thought Harold was this nice man who thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world. We flirted a couple times until he asked me out. I was thrilled and my mum and dad were happy for me. It was only after a few months I began realizing he was only…" She stopped. "Please, if it's too much, then don't continue." I said pleading with Lena.

She took a breath and smiled at me. "Well, I have to get this off my chest sooner or later." She said. "It was only after I realized he was only using me for, actions I cannot speak. I was young, I was a fool to believe this and only went through with it to satisfy his needs." She said as tears started to roll down her face. I felt a single tear roll down my chin and hugged Lena.

"Please, don't continue, I understand." I said holding her. She trembled and cried into my shoulder. After a few minutes of crying she continued.

"I walked into the house because it was our anniversary of being together and I wanted to surprise him. I walked quietly into our bedroom and found another girl in bed with him. I dropped the vase of flowers I had bought him and stared at him." She said. I held my head down as I didn't want to hear the rest. I tried to stop her but she gripped my hand hard. I winced and let her continue.

"' **It's not what it looks like Lena I swear.'** He said. I just looked at him with tears in my eyes and screamed at him." She said. "WHY? Why would you do this? I asked him. He said I was boring and I was never any fun. He said I was old news. He didn't want anything to do with me and all my clothes and stuff were by the door. I flipped him off and picked up a shards and threw them at him. I stormed out of the house and grabbed my clothes as he screamed ' **You'll never amount to anything; you will die a nobody!** ' he screamed at me." She explained. "Well, after the incident, he heard about my accident and tried playing the innocent and scared boyfriend until I told Winston what happened. He came one day to check on my and Winston stood in front of him. 'You should leave; you are no longer welcomed here.' Winston said to him. He asked why and Winston said what I told him. Harold stood there in shock and glared at them. ' **Fine, I hope she dies! She'll never amount to anything, she's a nobody!** ' he screamed until Winston grabbed him by his collar and glared at him with lights in his eyes. Ah the face he made when Winston did that. He ran and tripped over his feet as he ran away from the base. I was still in the containment sphere and gave Winston a grateful smile." She said finally.

This time, I was the one bawling my eyes. Lena saw this and smiled. "Don't worry, Dva was just like you when I opened to her." She said with tears in her eyes. I grabbed Lena into a hug and held her.

"I am so sorry; I promise to never treat you like that." I said as I broke the hug and stared into her eyes. She smiled and I kissed her. I broke the kiss and smiled at her as I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

"Finally, I was wondering when you were finally going to go out with her." I heard Dva's voice in the door. I looked and saw her leaning against the door frame. She walked over and gripped my shoulder. "You do something like that, speed isn't going to save you." She said coldly to me. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Don't worry, I promise to never do something like that ' _Hana_ '. I said as I finally figured out her name. She gave me a surprised look and then smiled. "Don't push your luck Leon." She said as she nodded to us and left. I shuddered and realized how much hell she could unleash if I did something like that.

I looked at Lena and stood. She looked at me and I knelt next to her. "I promise to treat you like a queen Lena, but first, I better head to the training room or 76 will have my hide." I said smiling at her. She giggled at the comment and ushered me off. I snagged a quick kiss and hurried out the room to the training room for 76. I made it there and he gave me a look, which meant he was scowling. "Super speed and you're still late?" he asked me. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on dad, give me some slack." I said jokingly. He sighed and told me we were going to be sparring with swords. I nodded and looked at the swords they had. I grabbed a sky blue sword that was surprisingly very light. [ **Psst, think about the blue sword in the beginning episodes of Sword Art Online when Kirito was duel wielding.** ] I grabbed it and swung it around.

"Very light this sword is." I said and saw Genji walk in. "Good, because today you are facing Genji." He said. I heaved a big sigh and prepared for our sparring match. "No speed, only use your instincts and skill." 76 said and started the match. We both bowed to each other and prepared ourselves. Genji was fast and next thing I knew my sword clanged against his. "You're good." I commented to Genji and he nodded. I parried his next attack and swung my sword and his head and he deflected it. I ran and stabbed my sword forward. He parried it and kicked my sword out of my hands. He brought down his blade and I rolled out of the way and grabbed my sword. I charged forward and feigned an attack on his right shoulder and then kicked his stomach. I held his stomach for a minutes and I heard him chuckle.

"Ah, this is amazing, finally a sparring partner that can compete with my speed. HAHA! This is exhilarating." He said and ran at me. I parried his strike and slashed his face. I made a scratch on his faceplate and jumped and kicked him in the head. This time he was down for the count. I sheathed my blade as Genji was getting his bearings back.

"That was a great sparring match, we must do it again sometime." He said as he patted my shoulder. I laughed and nodded at him. I noticed 76 was watching and so was Lena. I wiped the sweat from my brow and smiled at Genji as Lena ran and jumped into my arms. I smacked my head on the ground and felt something pop in my back.

"Ow, Lena." I complained and smiled. She beamed a bright smile at me and I laughed off the pain. She helped me up. "That was amazing Leon, I never knew you were good with a sword." She said with awe. "Well, I guess it's from my enhanced senses that I knew what to do." I said to her. We both laughed and started walking to the mess hall. ' **I promise; I will never hurt you Lena or let anyone else.** ' I said to myself. ' _ **You better not, or I will hold it against you for the rest of your life.**_ ' My inner self said. I sighed and chuckled lightly as I thought of the future with me and Lena.

 **A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter over with. I am sorry for my formatting and I am trying my best to be as neat as possible with this story. To TheGamerMarine76, love the name, you have the go ahead to do what you wish. I will allow you to fix the stories. Hell, I'll let you keep them. So go with your hearts content. Ta-ta for now peeps \\(^~^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-the next morning Leon's POV-

Thanks to that wonderful sleep, I woke up feeling better than ever. That can't be said for Lena. She was sprawled around the bed. She tossed and turned and eventually landed on top of me and smiled in her sleep. ' **Oh lord, now I can't get up to make breakfast. Great, just great.** ' I pouted. ' _ **Oh don't be such a sourpuss, enjoy this for a few. Besides, you do like Lena. Like, 'like like' her.**_ ' my inner self said. I felt me face go hot as I flustered. ' _ **Oh don't get your suit in a knot, I'm just hassling you dude. Besides, she might be the one. Who knows.**_ ' My inner self said before growing quiet. I could hear him chuckling as he grew silent.

"Ugh." Lena said trying to blink out the sleep in her eye. She then went wide eyed and looked at my chest then at me. She had a look of complete fear and her face went red. I smiled lightly. She yelped and walked backwards until she fell off the bed. I heard a 'Thump' as Lena collided with the floor. I got up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" I asked as I helped her up. She looked at me with a red face and nodded profusely. "Lena, calm down ok. If I recall, you were the one that led me to your room and started to 'cuddle' with me." I said remembering the encounter. I could hear her breathing hard and then she calmed down.

"Well, you got me there. You were comfy as a pillow though luv." She said chuckling nervously. I smiled and put on my shirt as my pants were still on. ' **Oh thank god.** ' I thought mentally. I walked out to find my room and saw Dr. Ziegler walking. She noticed me and smiled as she waved. I jogged over to her.

"So, any tests today Doc, or can I get your permission to test out what new inventions Torbjorn and Winston made?" I asked with a smile. "No, not at the moment, but because you asked nicely, I think Winston has a new machine that should help with your speed." She said and walked off to the infirmary. I walked to my room and quickly showered and put on a fresh set of friction-proof clothing. ' **Thank you human race for this intelligent gorilla.** ' I thought and walked to Winston's lab. As I neared the door, I heard crashing and yelling happening. I opened the door and saw a what looked like a flying plus sign coming at me. I ducked and it implanted itself in the wall behind me.

I looked back and saw Winston running towards it. "T-that's my fault! I take the blame." He said and unhinged the weapon from the wall. Torbjorn walked over and face palmed himself.

"I swear Winston, every time we do this, it ends in disaster. I told you it was a bad idea." He grumbled and waddled back to his seat to fix a turret. Winston placed the weapon on the table and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, what do you need Leon? Adjustments to the suit? More friction-proof clothing?" he asked looking at me.

"No Winston, I got Dr. Ziegler's permission to test out any inventions you made to help with my speed." I said smiling.

"Well, I got nothing as of the moment, but you can train if you want on the treadmill." He suggested. I hesitated and nodded. I wandered into the room where the treadmill was and gulped. ' **It's just a treadmill, what's the harm in that?** ' I thought to myself. ' _ **Well, you running out of existence could be portrayed as a harm.**_ ' My inner self mocked. ' _ **I could help you stay in our reality, so you can go past MACH 5 and faster.**_ ' He offered. I thought for a minute and agreed. I pulled my mask on and walked onto the treadmill. I thought about the disappearing act that happened to me. I shoved the memory down. ' **This is just training. Get yourself together Leon.** ' I thought and stretched.

After my stretching I started to jog. After a few minutes, I ran. I could feel the wind blow against my face. ' _ **Alright Leon, this is where I step in. You ready?**_ ' my inner self said. ' **Do it.** ' I thought and felt a strange presence around me. I looked and saw a mirror image of me running along with me. He nodded and ran with me until we were running as one. ' _ **Come on Leon, don't fall behind. We need to do this as one!**_ ' my inner self said as his image was mirroring mine in every way. I felt both of our energies colliding and running at perfect sync. ' **Come on Leon, faster. FASTER!** ' I scolded myself and felt the same 'boom' as before. But I didn't go flying. I was still on the treadmill. ' **Oh my god.** ' I thought.

-Lena's POV-

I was walking about the base until I heard the familiar 'boom' from before and started running to where the treadmill was. I saw the gathered agents that were there and I squeezed myself into the room and saw Leon as a blur.

"Someone stop him! He's going to get hurt!" I screamed until Winston put a hand on my shoulder. He guided me to the console and I gasped at how fast he was going.

"MACH 6? But how is he not bleeding?" I asked in amazement. "You got me there Lena. I don't know how he's doing it." Winston said trailing off.

"Athena, scan him." Winston said. I saw the scanner go near Leon and an orange light bathed him. After a few scans, it retracted and Athena showed us on the console. I saw what looked like a clone of Leon running in sync with him.

"Oh my, no wonder he is not faltering. He is getting help from someone, or something." I said in awe. I watched as the clone was speaking to Leon. I could read lips well and it seemed it was saying ' **Go faster, you can do it Leon**!'. It was as if the clone was coaching him and holding him in place. After a few minutes the clone dissipated and Leon stopped and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He must've known someone was watching him and looked at the observation room and saw us staring at him. He waved and smile.

"I guess I can go faster now." He said through the comms. I ran out of the observation room and opened the door to the treadmill room and ran into his arms.

"Oh I am happy you aren't bleeding." I said hugging him. "It's ok Lena, I'm fine. Honestly." He said smiling. Winston walked in and stopped in front of Leon. He held a tablet and showed it to him.

"Then who is this?" he asked and Leon went white.

-Leon's POV-

' **Oh no, what do I do?** ' I thought to my inner self. ' _ **What do you do? How where they able to see me?**_ ' he thought back. I took a deep breath and let him speak.

" _ **Hello, you don't know me, but I know you, Winston, Lena.**_ " He said. Lena backed away a few and Winston looked at me, him, it, oh forget it. " _ **I am the, I guess you could say, little voice inside Leon. Helping him, training him, giving him advice and hassling him.**_ " He said. I scoffed. ' **Wow, couldn't be any subtler than 'little voice.'** I said.

" _ **Oh shut yer mouth Leon.**_ " He retorted and Lena and Winston exchanged looks. " _ **I'm sorry, Leon is being a little idiot.**_ " He said. They looked at him in confusion and he chuckled lightly.

" _ **You have questions; I have the answers. So ask away.**_ " He said siting on the treadmill. "Who are you?" Lena asked. He sighed and took a deep breath.

" _ **I am that little voice in your head, every sentient being that tells words of encouragement or watches over you.**_ " He said. They looked at him in confusion. He got up and laughed. " _ **I'm a muse, of course I never had to take a form to speak to humans. I never needed to as you humans, and gorillas, couldn't see or hear me. But know that I care for all living things.**_ " He explained.

-Lena's POV-

"Prove it, where is my muse?" I asked hoping to debunk this as some joke. He smiled and I heard a small voice in my head.

" _ **Hello Lena, I am your muse.**_ " I heard a female voice say. I jumped back in surprise and my heartbeat started to go wild. " _ **Calm down Lena!**_ " she said before I calmed myself down. ' **So, you are my muse, you tell me words of encouragement and other nonsense?** ' I thought to her and she chuckled lightly.

" _ **Yes Lena, I help you make decisions and whisper words of encouragement whether on the battlefield or during times of great stress. You remember when you kissed Leon? That was me.**_ " She said and I had a red face. Leon's muse and Winston looked at me with confusion. I giggled and so did she.

" _ **I promise; I am not here to bring harm or any of the sorts. I am here to watch out for Leon and his wellbeing. Even if a certain blinking girl falls for him.**_ " He taunted and I grew hot. I felt myself not being able to take control of myself and realized my muse took over to smack him. I giggled at what she did.

" _ **Jennifer, what was that for?**_ " he said holding his cheek. " _ **That's for what you said Jasper, now continue with your lecture so I can rest. I'm tired as it is from Lena's energy. It's hard keeping up with a blinking brit.**_ " She said and I winced. ' **So, Jennifer is your name?'** I asked. ' _ **Yes, when I said 'Keeping up with you' I meant it. I was very much scared at what happened to you. I nearly had a panic attack searching for you after the Slipstream accident. I managed to find you, but because of your Chronal Dissociation I couldn't find you. Until Winston created the Chronal Accelerator, I was finally able to join back with you.**_ ' She said with a worried tone.

I held my head down and understood what she meant. After a certain number of blinks, I felt tired and thought I couldn't do it. I thought I couldn't save anyone and felt a presence giving me the ability to continue on. I was grateful for Jennifer, but I felt as if I couldn't do anything without doing something wrong. Jasper cleared his throat and that brought me back.

" _ **Don't worry Lena, I understand your doubt. Don't worry, I will be with you always. Now, I need to rest. Tell Jasper to shove it.**_ " She said and I giggled at the last comment and felt as her presence was no longer with me. I knew she was resting and looked back at Jasper.

-Leon's/Jasper's POV-

Jasper cleared his throat and Winston nodded for him to continue. " _ **Well before Jenny's little outburst, we muses help the living world around us. Every person has a muse in the world, in this base. We help give advice and trying to help them make better decisions. But some people choose to take them for granted. Like Hitler for example, his muse was corrupted by his arrogance and gave him the idea of the 'Final Solution'.**_ " Jasper said. Lena looked at him with horror and he held his head down.

" _ **I knew that the human race was trouble, but we try to make the world a better place by the day. Like with Leon, I was the one that told him to do what he needed to save you and it in turn granted him his powers.**_ " Jasper said looking at Lena. Lena looked at him and nodded. He smiled and told us he need to rest, as talking in a physical body drained his power. After a few minutes, I was back. I smiled and looked at them. Lena walked over and hugged me.

"Thank you Jasper." Lena whispered in my ear. ' _ **You're welcome Lena, and Jennifer, look after her. She's a keeper.**_ ' He said. ' _ **I understand Jasper.**_ ' I heard Jennifer say and they both went silent.

I looked at Lena and smiled warmly. It was short lived as Soldier 76 came in and told us Talon has taken a warehouse in Numbani. I sighed and looked at Lena.

"Work beckons us forth. Shall we go?" I asked her and she nodded. She grasped my hand and we walked to the jet and waited for Dva, Bastion, and Zenyatta to board. Zenyatta looked at me and Lena with a puzzling look. Or what looked like on as he tilted his head.

"You alright Zeny?" I asked. "Who was that was talking through you?" he asked. Jasper took over again.

" _ **Hello Zenyatta, I am Jasper, Leon's muse. I believe you might know because we also watch over the 'Iris' as you put. We have other muses watching over you and you metallic brethren.**_ " He said and Zenyatta nodded. "It is nice to meet you Jasper." He said and Jasper nodded and I was back in control.

' **Maybe you warn me, before you hijack my body again.** ' I thought to Jasper and he chuckled. ' _ **Then where is the fun in that?**_ ' he asked innocently. I scoffed and took my seat in the cockpit with Lena. I started to sleep and in about 2 hours we made it to Numbani. Lena shook my shoulder and I jerked awake. I looked and Lena pointed to a small firefight. I saw Widowmaker and Reaper having a shootout with the local police.

"They never learn do they." I said and Lena smiled. Before we landed I took off out of the place and landed between the police and Widowmaker and Reaper.

"So, Talon goons are at it again. Didn't we bone you guys before? Now, to save yourself the embarrassment, surrender now, and I won't hurt you too bad." I said to them and Widowmaker glared. She grappled to a building but was met with Lena and Zenyatta. I focused my attention to Reaper and smiled.

"So, how shall we do this? You run scared again or face me." I taunted and he growled. He fired his shotguns and I dodged them with ease.

"Y'know, I have speed on my side. I can dodge every single one of your shots and knock you out if I wanted. But then, what's the fun in that?" I said dodging his blasts. I laughed and behind him.

"Boo!" I said behind him and he jumped forward and continued firing at me while pulling out more guns.

This happened for about 5 minutes until I got bored and knocked him out. I ran up to where Lena and Zenyatta were at stopped in front of them. I heard Bastion still on the plane loading in a new magazine. I chuckled lightly.

"Smurfette, you're outmatched and outgunned. Surrender." I declared and she laughed. I looked at her in confusion and didn't know her trap was under me. I managed to push Zenyatta and Lena away and ventilated out the smoke before falling to my knees as I inhaled some of the poison.

' **Crap, this is bad.** ' I thought gasping for air. ' _ **Hold on Leon, let me take over.**_ ' Jasper said and I let him. When we switched I felt myself being able to breathe again, but the poison was still in my system and I was worried about Jasper. Jasper managed to knock out Widowmaker before he too stumbled from the poison.

" _ **Fast reacting poison? You out did yourself Widow.**_ " He said before falling to the ground. We switched and found out that is how we could survive, but not for a long time. We needed medical attention now. Zenyatta used his Harmony orbs and that stopped some of the poison, but not all of it. Lena pressed a button to lower the ship and Bastion reconfigured himself to recon mode and outstretched an arm for me. I grasped it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks Bastion." I said and he made a few beeps and boops. I guessed it was him saying 'You're Welcome' and I nodded and sat on a seat trying to breathe easier. We raced back to base, Lena wrapped an arm on my back and helped me to the medbay.

"I don't need a babysitter." I said weakly and chuckled. Lena just glared at me and lightly smacked my arm.

"Don't you ever do something like that again." She said lightly with her glare. I chuckled and messed up her hair as a strand fell in front of her. She blew it away and smiled. Dr. Ziegler rushed around until she was finally able to synthesize a cure for the poison and injected me with it. After a few minutes, I was feeling better as the poison was gone completely from my system.

' _ **Whew, without the Doctor, who knows what would have happened to your mangy self.**_ ' Jasper joked with relief in his voice. ' **Yeah, I just need to remind myself to never do something like that. Like ever again.** ' I thought and mentally reminded myself. I got up groggily and held my head as Lena and Dr. Ziegler were next to me.

"Ugh, if I do that again, someone smack me." I said jokingly and Lena slapped me and hugged me. "Don't ever do something like that ever again. Got it?" Lena said breaking the hug and glaring at me. I smiled lightly and nodded.

"Well, it seems as if the poison is out of your system, I am discharging you with a full bill of health. But take it easy, and no treadmill training for at least a week!" she called out as we left. I waved and me and Lena wandered the base for something to do. We eventually found our way to mess hall. We were the only ones in the hall and grabbed some snacks and juice boxes and left for my room. I turned on the TV and flipped through channels until we stopped at 'Spiderman' by Sam Rami.

"After watching this and 'The Amazing Spiderman', I think this movie is better than 'The Amazing Spiderman'. Lena said. I smiled lightly and gathered our trash and threw it out. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I walked up to use the restroom and Lena spoke.

"Is it ok if I sleep in your room?" she asked. I chuckled lightly. "You're always welcomed Lena." I said and entered the bathroom. I came out and saw Lena had my shirt on and it reached to her thighs. She had shorts on and stretched and yawned as she was getting ready for bed. She noticed me staring and smiled.

"Like what you see luv?" she asked and I chuckled nervously. "I just forgot how beautiful you look, regardless of what you're wearing." I said and she blushed. She then glared at me.

"Well, you are my pillow, now get on the bed." She ordered and I walked next to her and pushed her head back and she shoved me. I laughed and crawled in bed and Lena squeezed an arm under my back and placed her head on my chest. After a few minutes, she started to sleep soundly. I smiled back and soon felt sleep overwhelm me.

 **A/N: Yesh, another chapter down. I am really starting to like how this story is going. I guess I have music to thank for that. Every time I listen to a song, it somehow manages to create a chapter in my head for one of my stories. Anyways, thank you all for reading and hope you have an exciting day. Tata for now peeps.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Leon's POV-

I woke up to Lena sprawled over me. I sighed and sat there. ' _ **You know you like it.**_ ' Jasper said. ' **No one likes a backseat driver Jasper.** ' I said to him. He laughed and Lena started to wake up. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"7:00 am." I replied. She groaned and placed her head on my chest. "Five more minutes." She said as she placed her head on my chest. I waited patiently for five minutes and moved as Lena fell on the bed. She moaned and grabbed tighter on my arm. ' **Oh well, what's another hour gonna hurt?** ' I thought and laid my head back down.

This time I woke up with Lena coming out of the shower with clothes on. She smiled. "Morning luv." She said cheerfully. I grumbled and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and kissed Lena on the cheek and walked into the bathroom. I came out feeling better as Lena waited for me. We walked to the mess hall and grabbed a couple bowls of cereal and sat next to each other. Hana sat with us and smiled as she ate her cereal.

"So, you two a thing or what?" She asked. Lena gave a smile and I chuckled. "Is it that obvious or are you just blind from all those games?" I asked her. She chuckled and smiled. We finished our cereal and put them in the dishwasher. We strolled around the base until Soldier 76 told us we had a mission.

"Head off to Route 66 with McCree. There have been reports of the Deadlock Gang starting to gain a foothold in the area." He informed us. We nodded and head off to the hangar where McCree sat in one of the seats smoking a cigar. Lena coughed as we walked past.

"You know you can get cancer from smoking those." Dr. Ziegler said behind us. She told us she was coming with as a healer to support us. McCree chuckled and took another drag of his cigar. Dr. Ziegler swatted it out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"Hey, what was that for?" he complained. "No smoking on the plane." She said. He sighed and pulled out his Peacekeeper and twirled it to pass the time. Me and Lena sat in the cockpit and inputted the coordinates for Route 66.

"Been long since I visited my own country again." I joked. Lena smiled. "Yeah, visit the country that is so full of it." She said. I looked at her and smiled. "Can't argue with you on that." I said looking out at the clouds as we soared through the air. We made it to Route 66 and dropped down. I unsheathed my sword and walked forward along with McCree. We hid behind an outhouse to hide from the Gang.

"Gross, haven't you Americans heard of waste disposal?" Lena said quietly to me. I ignored her comment and peered around the corner to see three gang members near the entrance, one sniper was on the roof and I guessed the rest were inside. "Ok, McCree, think you can take the one on the roof?" I asked. He held Peacekeeper in front of me. "It will be my genuine pleasure." He said before running silently off. "Alright, Tracer, I want you to distract the guards and lead them away." She nodded and blinked away.

"Mercy, you stay with me. Don't want the healer getting hurt now do we?" I said to her. She nodded. I looked and saw McCree knock out the sniper while Tracer zipped around the group until they fell down. She tied them up and knocked them out. I helped her throw them in the outhouse. McCree jumped down next to us as Mercy jogged over. I kicked open the door and saw the place packed with Deadlock Gang members.

"McCree? What are you doing here traitor?" The man in front of us said. I pulled my sword and aimed it under his throat. "You are to cease and desist all illegal activity here." I ordered. The man in front chuckled. "Put that little fire poker away. On whose authority?" He said. "Overwatch." I replied bluntly. Tracer and Mercy walked next to us and pointed their weapons. His smirk disappeared.

"So, Overwatch is back. Well, things are different. NOW!" he said diving into the chairs as a Bastion-Class unit sprung to life and started to fire on us. We all dived and started to fire while I ran to the Bastion. I appeared behind it and jabbed my sword into the blue core. A robotic hand popped out and removed the sword and punched me.

' **Crap, he's better than the Bastion we have.** ' I thought and grabbed my sword and ran outside with the others. "76, we need immediate backup. They have a Bastion-class unit." I said in my radio. "Roger, sending in reinforcements. ETA, 5 minutes." He said. "Alright, we need to wait five minutes for reinforcements. Can you all handle that?" I yelled over the gunfire. They each yelled a 'Yes' and continued to return fire. I vaulted over my cover and started to charge at the gang.

We managed to get a third of the assembled gang either down or unconscious. I sustained a possible dislocated shoulder and a bullet wound in my thigh. McCree's poncho was in tatters and Tracer's goggles were cracked and she sustained two cracked ribs. Mercy's wings started to falter and she had a bruised cheek from a scuffle with a member. I looked up and saw a dropship and saw Reinhardt and Bastion jumped down. They both landed with a 'thud' and Bastion started to open fire. Reinhardt raised his shield and we enjoyed our little respite.

"About time you guys got here. I was wondering what was taking you so long." I said standing behind Reinhardt's shield. He chuckled and continued to hold the shield up. "With your speed, you should have taken care of them faster." He retorted. Bastion nodded and did some beeps that probably meant along the lines of 'Yeah, you have speed on your side.'. ' _ **That's exactly what he said.**_ ' Jasper said. I sighed and realized he was right.

I grumbled and flexed my shoulder. Big mistake. I heard a loud 'Pop' as my shoulder bone popped out of place. "Ahh!" I yelled and held my shoulder. I knelt and held my shoulder in pain. Lena blinked next to me and held my arm. "Alright on the count of three. Ready? 3!" she said and popped it back in place. "Ahh!" I gritted out. I flexed my shoulder and felt a little better. I held sword and use my speed to run through and slice their guns. I appeared in front of them and they looked startled and scattered.

The Bastion didn't let up and continued to fire at us. I went to use my speed but tripped. I was about to fall through until Bastion pulled me back. "Thanks Bastion." I said and he nodded to me. Lena blinked behind it and smacked it with her weapon. It reconfigured back into recon mode and fell over. "Bastion, try to reprogram him to be like you." I said. He nodded and walked over and started to use his repair tool to hopefully reconfigure his memory drive into something like our Bastion.

The Bastion shut down and powered up and looked at Lena, then Mercy, McCree. Reinhardt, Bastion then me. He walked over to me. "You are a blur, are you a speedster?" it asked. I gasped and realized he could speak English instead of beeps like our Bastion. "Yes, but how can you speak to us without the use of beeps like our Bastion?" I asked him. He looked at me and then our Bastion. "Ah, his communicator box is broken. I can repair it, but it will take some time." He said. "But please, call me Braxton." He said. "Well then Bastion, looks like you got a brother." I said smiling to him. He threw his hands in the air and made a series of beeps and whirs. "Yes Bastion, calm down." Braxton said to Bastion and he quieted down and nodded. We walked out of the restaurant and headed off to the dropship that brought Bastion and Reinhardt. Mercy and McCree sat next to Bastion and Reinhardt and Braxton while in sat in the cockpit with Lena. I put my feet on the dash and placed my hands behind my head. I instantly regretted it as my arm became dislocated, again.

I held my arm and winced. "Don't worry, I'll pop it back in place until we get airborne." She said. She inputted the coordinates for Gibraltar and we took off. She put it on autopilot and walked over. "Ready?" she asked. "Do it." I said and clenched my teeth. I heard the familiar 'pop' as it popped back into place. I sighed and laid back in relief.

"Winston, we are coming back to base, we also have a new recruit. His name is Braxton." I radioed in to Winston. "Hmm, is he a Bastion unit?" He asked quizzically. "Yes." I replied. He breathed heavily in the mic. "Are you sure we can trust this 'Braxton'?" he asked. Braxton must've heard our conversation and walked in.

"Winston is it? I am Braxton, I assure you, I am on your side." He said. Winston was quiet for a while. "Ok, we'll see you back at base Agent Braxton." Winston replied. Braxton did a couple of beeps. He must've been cheering because Bastion joined in. I smiled and tried to not think of how much pain I was in.

We landed back at base and me, Lena, and McCree headed off into the infirmary to get a checkup. Me and Lena sat on one bed as McCree sat on the other. Dr. Ziegler checked me and Lena first. "Well, you have a dislocated shoulder and minor scratches and bruises Leon. Lena, you have two cracked ribs and a bruised jaw. Nothing but a little rest can help you. Here's a sling for your arm Leon." She explained to us as she gave me a sling. I put it on and started to clean my wounds. "McCree, you're fine. Except for a few scratches here and there, you're perfectly normal." She said. McCree thanked her and walked off. She told us we could leave to and started to walk down to our room.

"Well, looks like you lose your pillow." I teased Lena. We arrived at our room and I started to remove my suit and put pajamas on. Lena did the same and took off my sling. "Hey, I need that." I complained. She smiled and shoved me on the bed. She crawled in next to me and cuddled. I smiled then winced at my shoulder. ' _ **Oh calm down Leon, you're accelerated healing should heal your injuries right about now.**_ ' Jasper said and I instantly felt my shoulder mend and my scars heal. I sighed with relief and started a tickle fight with Lena.

"Ow, my jaw, stop it Leon. Stop it!" she said giggling uncontrollably. I smiled and stopped as I forgot about her jaw and ribs. She smiled and got up and rested her head on my shoulder. "Well, if you're feeling better. Then I want some food." She demanded. I smiled and walked to the mess hall for dinner. I walked and grabbed a plate for Lena and myself. I walked back to our room and saw Lena flipping through the channels for a movie. She eventually stopped at 'Ant-Man'. She looked over and smiled. We both had meatloaf and potatoes with a side of mac and cheese.

We sat watching the movie and eating. After we finished I took care of the plates and returned back to Lena sitting on the bed in an extra-long shirt that I guessed was mine. She had shorts on and stretched. She winced and started to rub her cheek. "Bollocks, I forgot the pain in my jaw." She grumbled. I smiled and walked over and rubbed it back and forth to soothe the pain,

"Wow, that doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you luv." She said with a smile. I rubbed her hair and a strand fell down. She frowned and blew it back up. "I hate it when you do that." She grumbled. I grinned and laid her down on the bed. I propped her head up with a few extra pillows along with her sides so to ease the pain of the cracked ribs. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to her. She grabbed me and pulled me in. "You're still my pillow." She said and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I like this, I really do. I can finally be with someone who takes care of me." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I told you, I will never treat you badly. I will treat you right now and forever." I said and heard he snoring. ' **Oh god, I am going to have to deal with her snoring.** ' I thought. ' _ **It's either this, or her running her mouth.**_ ' Jasper said. " _ **Heard that Jasper.**_ " Jennifer said through Lena. ' _ **Haha, I forgot you listen in on everything.**_ ' Jasper said chuckling. I smiled and felt sleep overwhelm me and I was lost in dreamland.

 **A/N: Whew, another chapter down for this story. I truly love this story the most out of all my stories I wrote. I just hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Tata for now peeps.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Leon was not a morning person. He woke and read the alarm clock that read 7:00. ' **Ugh, one more hour please.** ' He thought and slammed his head into the pillow. ' _ **What's that?**_ ' Jasper said waking up. ' **Nothing, it's 7:05 and I am still tired. But, duty calls.'** He said as he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the shower.

He walked out 5 minutes later fully clothed and wide awake now. He stretched and saw Lena start to stir. "Uhh, 5 more minutes." She complained. He chuckled and walked to the mess hall to make breakfast for him and Lena. He grabbed his phone and opened the Spotify app and plugged in headphones.

He started to sing. " _It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one no, no no. It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son no no no."_ Soldier 76 was behind him and chuckled. He walked over to Leon and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Creedence Clearwater?" He asked. Leon looked at him and nodded. "Good taste. I also enjoy AC/DC and his music." 76 said smiling under his mask. Leon chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Well, good morning." He said before walking off. Leon smiled and went into the kitchen to make him and Lena some eggs. After a couple minutes, he finished making scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for him and Lena. He placed the plates of food on a small wooden table and grabbed two cups of orange juice for him and Lena. He placed them on the small table and walked out to his room.

He saw Hana chuckle at him and wave. He nodded and continued to his and Lena's room. " _Have you ever seen the rain?_ " He sang on his way back to their room. He opened the door to Lena starting to wake up. She must've heard him sing and smiled. _"I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? I want to know, have you ever seen the rain? Coming down on a sunny day._ " She finished and looked at Leon. He chuckled and set the table over Lena's legs and hooked his phone to a small speaker.

The music started to flow through as him and Lena ate their breakfast. As the song ended, the song ' _Gives you hell_ ' began to play. " _When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ Lena sang. Leon chuckled and took a deep breath. " _When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._ " Leon sang. Lena looked at him and smile.

"You like this band?" She asked. Leon looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, they are a great band. I love their music and others. I consider myself to enjoy all genres instead of strictly one. They are all good in their own way." He said with a smile. "Yeah, that's true luv." Lena said and kissed his cheek. She got up and went into the bathroom and winked at him.

Leon smiled and relaxed until his and Lena's name were called. He sighed and grabbed his suit and placed it over his clothes and waited outside to give Lena privacy to change. After a few minutes, she came out in her usual butt kicking uniform. She had her goggles on her forehead as she walked with him to the mission room.

"Ah, Leon, Lena, I have a mission for you." 76 said. Leon looked at him and sighed. "I want you to investigate a possible Talon incursion in Illios." He said. Leon and Lena nodded. "But be careful, Widowmaker or Reaper could be there. So use caution. That means double for you Lena." He said looking at Lena. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Leon chuckled and nodded. They walked to the hangar and entered the dropship.

"Ugh, after this mission, I am requesting time off." She said in a huff. Leon chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Oi! You know I hate that." She said with a pout. He smiled and walked to the controls and inputted the coordinates for Illios. As they took off, Athena took control while Leon and Lena prepared for the mission.

"Are you gonna request time off?" She asked him. "Maybe, who knows." He said with a smile. She glared at him and slapped his arm. "Well, you should! So Angela and Winston can stop testing on you." She complained. He chuckled at her antics. "Well, if I am going to understand my full abilities, tests need to be ran. But if it will make you happy, I will request time off." He said with a smirk. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said looking up at him. He sighed and smiled. "But first, we have a mission. Approaching target zone." He said. Lena holstered her pistols as the door opened. The street was deserted for some reason. Leon couldn't understand why.

"Hm, I think-" He was cut off as a bullet strayed near his face. "Whoa! That was close." He said. Leon looked to see Widowmaker waving to him. He gritted his teeth and ran at her.

~ _Widow's POV_ ~

' **Right on time.** ' I thought. "Now!" The goons used liquid nitrogen and freeze the ground. As the Flash ran, he slipped on the ice and slammed into the wall. "Ugh." He groaned. Satisfied, I used my grapple hook and lowered myself next to him. I was going to grab him until I heard a familiar cockney accent.

"Oi luv." Tracer said. I gritted my teeth and turned and fired at her. "We need to stop meeting like this luv." She said smiling. She blinked behind me and started firing her twin pistols. The bullets stung my back. I glared and shot my grapple at the rooftop and went to that area. Tracer stopped her chase and slid next to the man in red.

"Luv, wake up." She said and smacked his face. "Uh, uh I'm up!" he said waking up. I aimed down my scope and fired shots at them. The Flash must've had quick reflexes as he stood up and spun his arms in circles and stopped the bullets in their tracks. That couldn't be said the same for me. I was launched off and slammed into the ground making a crater.

I groaned as I got up and felt my gun get kicked out of my reach and my arm was pinned. I looked to see Tracer placing a foot on my chest as Flash disarmed me of my spider traps.

"Traps accounted for. Goons nowhere in sight." He said into his comms. "Alright, we just need to cuff her and we'll be home soon." He said placing cuffs on my wrists. "Shouldn't we also cuff her legs luv?" Tracer asked. He sighed and pulled out another pair of cuffs and cuffed my feet.

"At least give me the safe word cherie." I said smirking. He looked at me as his face went red. Tracer looked at me and then slapped him in the face. "Really? She's seducing you, you dimwit!" She scolded him. He shook his head and help his cheek. "Sorry." He said. "Now, how do you expect me to go with you if I can't walk?" I asked. "I'll handle it." Tracer said and picked me up and threw me over her shoulder.

For a small girl, she was surprisingly strong.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Tracer put the sniper in a containment cell and locked it. She then undid her cuffs and walked away. Leon was at the controls plotting their course back to their Watchpoint. "What was all that about?" Lena said smacking his hand. "What?" He retorted. "You know what." She said glaring at him. "What!? I cracked under pressure. I forgot she uses her seductive side to get what she wants. Sue me." He replied. Lena just scoffed and chuckled. "Eh, it's alright luv. Besides, she tried that on me before. Didn't quite work out as she wanted it to." Lena responded.

"You know I can hear you?" Widowmaker said. "So?" Lena retorted. She scoffed and began pacing her cell. "You know this won't hold me. My colleagues will find you." She said. Lena scoffed. "Good luck." She taunted. Widowmaker scoffed and sat on the bed that was available for her. Lena chuckled. Leon looked at her and smiled.

"You know she'll find a way out and kill you right?" He said. "Let her, I'll knock her on her arse if she tried." She retorted. Widowmaker scoffed and glared at her captors. After an hour, they arrived at the base. Lena cuffed Widowmaker's legs and arms and carried her to the jail cells they had. After depositing the Widow in her new accommodations, Lena dragged Leon along to the mission room to give their report.

After finishing their reports, they request for time off. 76 looked at Winston who nodded. "Besides, they are the ones who have been on more missions than anyone else." He said. 76 sighed and nodded. "You are free to go. Only for two weeks, then it's back to the front lines." He said. Leon and Lena thanked him and walked to their room to pack.

The packs enough clothes for two weeks as Leon grabbed out 5,000 dollars from his bank account. "Where first my lady?" He said in his best imitation of Lena's British accent. The brit looked at him and chuckled. "How about my apartment in London?" She asked. "Hey, it's your pick, I only supply the money." He said with a grin. She scoffed and smacked his arm.

"Just don't go overboard. Please." He pleaded. "Why say that?" She asked. "Last time, I had to pay 250,000 in damage for what you did." He retorted. "It wasn't my fault! There was a cockroach in the kitchen!" She replied. He chuckled and pushed her slightly.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV Lena's Apartment_ ~

"Not bad." Leon commented on Lena's apartment. She had a decent apartment that had a view of Big Ben and Parliament. Leon walked to the bedroom and placed their clothes in the dresser and walked out to see Lena pulling out pans. "Nuh uh, put those back." He ordered putting the pans back in cupboards.

"What why?" She asked. "We are going out." He said with a smile. "Oh, showing a girl a good time?" She said playfully. "Yeah, my girl." He said walking into the bedroom. He came out in casual clothing and smile. Lena walked by and kissed his cheek as she entered the bedroom. She emerged wearing a plain sky blue shirt and orange pants. She had on sneakers and wore her bomber shades. Leon just started at her.

"See something you like luv?" She asked. "Yeah, just how beautiful you are." She smiled and walked over grabbing a coat. "Are we going or not?" She asked. "Yeah." He called to her as she ran out the door.

' **Man, am I lucky or what?** ' he thought. " _ **You're welcome.**_ " Jasper replied. ' **It was a figurative of speech Jasper. But thank you for your input.** ' He replied. " _ **You're welcome. Now go before she thinks you died.**_ " Jasper said with a smile.

 **A/N: I sincerely apologize. I am absolutely disgusted at myself for not keep a decent schedule for writing. Hopefully with school, I'll be able to push out more chapters soon. Tata for now peeps!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV The Next Morning_ ~

Leon had awoken on the bed and saw Lena sleeping soundly. He smiled and got up. He kissed Lena on the forehead and grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the shower. He came out feeling better to see Lena waking up and holding her head.

"What time is luv?" She asked squinting her eyes. He snickered and looked at the clock. "It's 10:01 sleepyhead." He replied with an amused smile. Yesterday's events came back and he realized what's going on with Lena. She was hungover.

She groaned and rubbed her temples. Leon smiled and walked down to the lobby of their apartment and grabbed some food for him and Lena. He walked back into the room and saw Lena was in the shower groaning loudly. He sighed and smiled as he walked back out to the coffee vending machine just outside the room. He grabbed a latte for Lena and a small coffee for himself.

He opened the door to the room and saw the bedroom door closed as she was changing, He placed her latte with her plate of food and turned on the TV.

" _There have been reports coming out of King's Row that possibly, the Flash and Tracer themselves are currently residing in the town. Multiple reports of blurs of blue light and streaks have been sighted throughout the town. More on this story as we develop._ " The newswoman reported.

Leon sighed and shook his head. ' _ **If you keep using your speed, you're gonna get caught. Try to relax, enjoy these two weeks my man.**_ ' Jasper said. Leon know he was right and sighed. The bedroom door open and he saw a still half asleep Lena in clean clothes as her hair was spiked back to how it usually was. She looked at Leon and groaned.

"Oh my, what happened last night?" She asked still rubbing her temples. "Well, we went out, had food, stopped at your favorite pub, and drank until 3:00. I wasn't affected by the alcohol, but you were hammered." He replied snickering.

"Oh ha ha, shut yer trap Speedy Gonzales." She retorted, earning a smile from the speedy brit. She sighed and began to eat her food as she rubbed her left temple. After breakfast, Leon took care of breakfast and walked Lena to the couch. He sat down and had her lay down on his lap. He began massaging her temples and forehead.

"Oh god luv, you are amazing." She said softly with a smile. Leon chuckled and continued until she didn't felt pain anymore.

"Thanks luv." She said giving him a quick kiss. Leon looked back at her and smiled. "You're welcome, and we should avoid using our powers. The news got wind of it and we might have to leave if we continue again." He warned Lena as he told her what the news said.

"Right, no using powers. Right then." She said with a nervous chuckle. She then pulled out the small bracelet Leon made for her and placed it on her arm. Leon helped to unstrap the Accelerator and placed it on the table. Lena smiled and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of square framed glasses.

"What's with those Harry Potter?" He asked. The Brit glared daggers at him and smacked his arm. "So I can hide my identity." She pouted. Leon chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Well, let's get going shall we?" He said with a smile. She smiled and walked out the door. Leon followed her outside. The sun was shining out over the beautiful town of London.

Leon breathed in the air and exhaled. He looked over to see Lena running down the street towards the carnival.

"Come on slowpoke!" Lena called out to him. He smiled and jogged off after the racing girl.

"So, what were you thinking?" She asked walking next to him with her hands behind her back. She leaned in with a smirk and looked at the man.

"Nothing, just how serene and beautiful the world can be. If only." He stopped as they continued to walk. Lena had a confused look on her face.

"If only what?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "If only we as a species can stop war and hold hands like a loving couple. But, war is what not only separates us, but it also can bring us together. The First Omnic War nearly decimated us, but thanks to the war, we set aside our differences and banded together and fought off the enemy. We stood side by side, caring for our fellow brother's and sister's in arms. I just wish we could be like that again, just without the war." He said looking off into the distance.

Lena looked at him and smiled. "Wow, suddenly the philosopher you became. If I didn't know any better, you were hanging out with Zenyatta to much." She said with a smile.

"You know me all too well." He replied with a smile. As they walked, they came to the carnival entrance and paid for their tickets. They walked in and Lena was the first to run to a vendor. She was eyeing a large teddy bear plushy.

"Oh, oh, oh, Leon. Can I get this?" She begged. Leon looked at the bear and chuckled. "Of course, anything for you my queen." He smiled. She blushed and grinned at him. He walked up to the vendor and paid 5 pounds to the vendor. [ **Sorry, I don't know that much on British currency. I live in the country that is full of it. America that is. ;~;** ]

He picked up the gun and began to shoot down each of the bottles that hung. The vendor nodded to him and picked up the teddy plush and gave it to him. He then turned to Lena and gave it her, which made her squeal with joy.

"Thanks luv!" She said with happiness. Leon grinned happily. They began walking around the carnival to see the what the vendors had to offer. Leon guess he should have brought a backpack, Lena had bought small plushy animals, jewelry, perfume, makeup. She had poor Leon carry all of it. He sighed and continued on while the speedy brit ran to new vendors and 'oohed' and 'awed' at the trinkets laid out.

Leon looked as the trinkets she had gotten had nearly blocked his field of vision. "Lena dear, can we get like a backpack. I can barely see where I am walking." He complained. Lena stopped and looked at him. Her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry luv." She said and got a backpack and placed the trinkets inside. After putting the last of the trinkets into the backpack, she giggled and started to apologize.

"It's okay Lena, seriously. I only want you to be happy. Even if it is small trinkets that can help you. I want to see you smile rather than pout." He said placing the pack on his back. She looked at him and smiled. He pulled her into a kiss until an explosion was heard.

Leon sighed. "So close, yet so far." He said. Lena looked at him and nodded. He gave her the backpack and ran towards the explosion as he placed his uniform on. Lena just smiled as she walked back to the apartment.

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV Explosion w/ Leon_ ~

As Leon raced to the sound of the explosion, he saw the Junkers. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"Seriously, a bank?" He called out to them. The two Junkers looked at him. "So? What's it to you red boy?" The skinny one called out. He sighed and walked up to them.

"You have so much potential, yet you squander it on senseless violence and crime. Why? Mako, Jamison?" He asked the two. Jamison looked at him and scoffed. "Don't know who's Jamison, the name's Junkrat. This ere' is Roadhog. Those two died long ago." Junkrat said.

Leon just sighed and ran at them. He dodged grenades from the smaller Junker. Roadhog threw his hook, but Leon just dodged it. He grabbed the chain and pulled with all his might and threw the giant Junker over his head as he slammed into the building.

"I don't have time for this, just surrender yourselves to the police and no harm will come to you." He said now getting annoyed.

"Come on, I'm not even winded yet." Junkrat said with a devious smile. He pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. Leon looked down and saw a mine under his feet.

"Son of a-." He was cut off as the explosive detonated under his feet. He flew and crashed into a nearby apartment. He landed on the coffee table. He glanced and saw a small family looking at him in surprise and cowering in fear in the corner.

"Hi, don't mind me. Just some stupid Junkers that need a beating." He said before speeding off back to the scene of the crime. But as he got back, he saw they were gone and so was the money.

"Damn it." He said and kicked a piece of debris. "Hey there handsome." He looked and saw Lena standing there with a smile.

"Hey there miss. What can I help you with?" He asked. Sirens were heard in the distance. "Well, I don't have a car and my apartment is far away. Could I get a lift?" She asked with her hands on her hips and smiling. He smiled and walked over and picked her up bridal style.

"Only for you my queen." He said kissing her. They then ran off back to Lena's apartment.

On a building far from their view, a figure stood with a rifle slung over their back. "I guess Lena has a thing for the man in tights." She said. Soldier 76 walked up next to her and sighed.

"It's hard enough back at base. Why don't you come back to Overwatch Ana?" 76 asked. "Because Jack, I have my reasons." She said sternly. Jack sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just know you always have a place in Overwatch Ana. I know Fareeha misses you very much." He said and kissed her cheek before walking away. Ana sighed, she knew he was right, but she didn't know if it was the right path.

' **Gods, give me strength.** ' She thought as she walked away.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my peeps. I might be able to put in more chapters during the weeks I have school. But I can't make promises, I tend to never come to fruition with those promises. So hopefully in the near future more with come. Tata for now peeps!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~3rd POV~

As the two speedsters, or Leon for that matter since Lena is more of a speedy person you know what forget it, packed and headed off back to base Leon was smiling and feeling quite excited this day.

"What's got you all happy love?" Lena asked. "If what they say, in the comics, is true, then I could go back through time, or even go to a parallel world!" He said jumping with joy. [ **A/N: I've watched the crossover episode with Supergirl and Flash. \\(^~^)/ so why not a small crossover with this and 'The Lost Knight'. That is if it's allowed on Fanfiction?** ]

"That's a load of rubbish." She laughed. "Think about it? A parallel world where I never became the Flash, or the Omnics never rose up. You never getting into the Slipstream accident." He said looking at her. "You're gonna expect me to believe that somewhere, out in the universe, there's an alternate earth where I never became 'Tracer' and I am still able to fly?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, not in our galaxy, more like in another reality of our galaxy." He said. "You lost me love." She replied. "Um, hmm, ah here we go." He said pulling out a paper and pen and dragging Lena to a nearby bench.

"Here's our Earth, or Earth Prime." He said drawing a circle and putting the word 'us' in the middle. "Okay." Lena nodded. "Well there are, theoretically, dozens upon dozens of earths, or the Multiverse." He said. "The Multiverse is filled with different earths that are based on our life choices. So here's an earth where America never dropped the atomic bomb, an earth where the Nazis won WWII." He said droning on. Lena felt her head was going to explode.

"I think I get it now." She said as he continued. "We cannot see these earths as they vibrate at a different sequence, but I'm guessing with my speed. I could possibly visit one of these earths." He finished. Lena faked snored and 'woke' up smiling at him. "Sorry love, you had me at 'We'." She said with a smile. Leon sighed and chuckled a little.

"I guess that's my fault, I was a nerd back in high school." He said as the two got up and continued to the airport. "I might ask Winston about it." He said as they bought their tickets.

~Watchpoint Gibraltar 3rd POV~

"We're back!" Leon called. 76, Lucio, and Winston welcomed them. "So, how was your small break?" Hana called running past 76 and Lucio. "It was fun, until Junkrat and Roadhog robbed a bank." Lena said with a pout.

"No rest for the weary, but I'm glad you guys were there." 76 said. "Yeah but they got away." Leon said frowning. "It's alright, they'll show up soon. For now, get situated with your room." 76 ordered before walking away. "Yes sir." Lena said mocking a salute.

"Winston, I actually been meaning to speak with you." Leon said walking with the primate. "About what?" "Well, have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?" Leon asked. Winston looked at him and smiled.

"Who hasn't? Why did you want to speak about it?" He asked. "I've want to see if I can amass enough speed to break that barrier. You know, for a test that is." He said with a grin. "I can create a harness or something to help double your speed." He said as a million theories went through his head. Leon hugged the furry giant and giggled with glee.

"Thanks Winston!" He said catching up to Lena as she walked to their room. "I'll call you when it's done." Winston hollered as he lumbered off to start the project. "You're really gonna do this?" Lena asked opening the door to their room.

"Why not? Besides, I'll get to prove you wrong~" He said with a smirk. Lena shook her head and laughed. "Okay love, but for now can we clean up?" She asked as she placed her bag on the bed.

~Dinnertime 3rd POV~

As the agents surrounded the dinner table, Leon and Winston sat next to eachother as they exchanged notes. Lena sat next to Hana and Lucio. She sighed and played with her food.

"What's the matter Lena?" Hana asked. "That damn gorilla stole my man." She said laying her head down on her arms. Lucio looked at her and laughed.

"I guess science is a thing for him." He said eating a steak. "Yeah, but I miss leaning on my pillow." She pouted. "Your pillow? That's a new one." Hana replied. Lena looked at her and smacked her arm lightly.

"As if I didn't see how you and Lucio talk and sit next to each other." She retorted making Lucio almost do a spit take on McCree. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, leave me out of this." He said waving his arms.

Hana's face went red as she tried to cover it. Lena was going to say something else before Winston cleared his throat. "Leon, are you sure about this?" He said. "Yes Winston." Leon replied. He stood up in his outfit and smiled. "Alright, well if everyone will please join me in the observation room, me and Leon would like to test something." Winston said before leaving to his lab. Lena got up and brought her dish to the dishwasher and blinked off after everyone else.

"Oi, you're really serious about this?" She asked blinking next to Leon. "Yes Lena, I want to prove this once and for all." He said with a determined smile. "I hope so." She said blinking off to the observation room along with everyone else. Leon walked into the room with the treadmill and waited for Winston to arrive. ' **I hope I meet an alternate version of me.** ' He thought until Winston walked in with a bracelet similar to Lena's.

"What's this?" He asked. "Well, I did some research on vibrations and speed, it seems you need tachyons as a boost. So I made you a tachyon bracelet." He said attaching it to his wrist. Leon sighed as energy flowed through him. "All right, try to stay safe Leon." Winston said before leaving to the observation room.

' _ **You absolutely sure about this?**_ ' Jasper asked. ' **Yes Jasper, besides, I'll have you with me.** ' Leon replied. Jasper sighed and prepared himself. Leon walked onto the treadmill and turned it on. "Alright, let's do this." He said before running into a full sprint. He felt the effects of the tachyons drive into him. He closed his eyes as the familiar 'boom' sounded as he was thrusted forward.

~The Lost Knight earth, or earth 2 I guess 3rd POV~

BOOM! Was all Kanian heard as he jumped out of bed with a start. "mmm, Kanian dear, what is it?" Hana asked rubbing her eyes. "You didn't hear that 'boom' just now?" He replied. "What are you talking about, just go back to bed." She said turning to the side. Kanian peered through the darkness and grabbed his twin lightsabers as he stalked out the room and headed to the area of the boom.

"Oh god, that hurt." A male voice sounded in the mess hall. ' **An intruder!** ' Kanian thought as he dashed into the hall and flicked on the lights. Leon stopped what he was doing and froze. ' **Crap. I'm screwed!** ' He thought as he slowly turned around to face the Jedi.

"Um, hi?" He said before Kanian activated his sabers. "Who are you?" He asked the red clad hero. "The Flash." He replied as he held his hands up to show he meant no harm. Kanian saw this and sighed a little before sheathing his blades. Leon heard the sound of running feet as the rest of the agents rushed into the hall to see what was going on.

"Kanian, what is going-" Jack stopped before noticing Leon. "Who is this?" "The Flash." He replied. "Son, how did you get here?" Jack asked Leon. "Speed?" He said. "What do you mean by speed luv?" Lena said squeezing her way through.

"This is kind of hard to explain, but I might need your help." He said holding up the now destroyed bracelet. As everyone sat down, Leon stood up and removed his mask to show his face.

"My name is Leon Gustin, I am the fastest man alive." He said. Lena scoffed and shook her head. "No, the fastest man is Usain Bolt you daft idiot." She retorted. Leon used his speed to run to the kitchen and back out, placing drinks next to each agent.

"You were saying?" He asked. Lena's eyes widen as she gave him a small smile. "Anyway, I need help getting back to my world, or earth as I should say." He continued. "Earth?" Kanian asked. Leon looked at him and nodded. "I believe Winston here should know this." Leon said looking at the hulking primate.

"So, the Multiverse theory is true?" He asked. "Yes, it is my dear friend, and I am but a lost traveler now. Without this tachyon bracelet, I am now stuck on this earth." He said pointing to the destroyed bracelet on the table.

"So if you are from another earth, tell me, do I find love?" Hana asked. Kanian looked at her and sighed. "Yes, and it's with him." He said pointing to Lucio. "Or at least not a relationship entirely, more like beating around the bush." He added quickly as Lucio slammed his head on the table and Hana blushing while scooting closer to Kanian.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to take in, but I do need your help. It also seems you need my help." He said. "Help? Sorry bud, but we got Overwatch back in action now." Kanian replied. "Oh, ok then. I guess I'll just help when need be. I could go get you guys a pizza or something." Leon offered. Angela walked over and studied him.

"How are you not fainting? If someone with speed such as yours, you must be fainting from running at least 50 miles. So how is this not happening?" She asked. Leon pulled out the brownie bar Mercy made for him.

"My world's Angela created this brownie to help restore my strength so I don't faint in the middle of battle." He said as she inspected it. "So, you come from a world where Overwatch exists?" Pharah asked.

"Yes Fareeha, I know everyone here. Except you sir." He said pointing to Kanian. He walked over to him and stuck out his hand to shake. Kanian stood up and accepted the handshake.

"That names Kanian Stark, I am a Jedi that came from a different universe just like you." He said. "Jedi? So, you were from the Star Wars universe?" He asked. The time Kanian had stayed in this universe, he learned about this 'Star Wars'. After watching all the movies, he knew some of them were inaccurate. But still, it was painful to watch as the battles from before replayed in his mind.

"Yes, and aren't you from the DC universe?" He asked. "Me? No, I am not Barry Allen. I'm just a guy that was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said with a grin. "So, why dress up as the Flash?" Kanian asked. "I couldn't find a suitable name for myself, so I took a trip down to DC headquarters and asked if I could use the name and likeness." He replied with a smile.

Winston lumbered over and inspected the bracelet. "Hmmm, I could repair it. But for this kind of technology, it was meant for a one-way trip." Winston said. "I guess my Winston forgot to say something about it." Leon grumbled. "Maybe I'm the smart one." Winston said with an amused smile. "I'm sure that could be true." Leon said.

Leon clapped his hands together and sighed. "So, if we are done here. Could I possibly sleep on the couch? I am tired, breaking the parallel barrier does a number on people." He said wincing in pain. "Oi, you can crash in my room luv. Us speedsters need to stick together." Lena chimed in. Leon looked at her and felt his face fluster red.

"T-Thank you Tracer." He said thanking her. "No worries luv." She said with a smile as the two walked away. The rest of the agents started to pour out and head to their rooms. Winston sighed and brought the bracelet with him to his room. ' **Maybe sleep could help put my mind at ease.** ' He thought as he entered the familiar room. He placed the bracelet on the nightstand and flopped on his bed. It groaned under his weight but held fast. He tossed and turned until he felt himself drifting into dreamland.

As for Leon, he was trying his best to sleep while Lena snored on her bed. ' **Even in this world, she still snores.** ' He tossed and turned until he found a decent spot to sleep.

"Hey, you still awake?" Lena asked in the darkness. "Yeah, your snoring kept me up." He grumbled in response. He heard the soft thudding of feet walk over to the couch as he felt another person lay next to him.

"Sorry, but I am kind of afraid of the dark." She whispered. Leon looked and smiled. "What, you to?" He said. ' **Is this considered cheating?** ' He asked Jasper. ' _ **Well, considering we are in a parallel world, and this is almost exactly like ours. I don't think so.**_ ' The muse responded.

Lena chuckled. "I guess it's just a natural human function. Everyone is afraid of the dark sometimes." "That I can agree on." Leon said as he heard the small snores from Lena. He rolled his eyes until he felt his close.

~ **The Next Day** ~

After getting the run down that a parallel version of someone was at the base, Winston was in his lab all day trying to fix the bracelet.

"Ok, so maybe this could do it?" He said aloud as he soldered the two sides together. That didn't work. Winston growled. "Now, now, Winston. No need for that. I know you can you figure this out." Athena said. The primate sighed and nodded. "I know about tachyons, just I don't know how to fix this stupid bracelet." He huffed. "I've run some calculations, and I don't think you can repair this. You might have to create a whole new one." She replied.

"Maybe you're right." He said. Winston's eyes widen as he got an idea. "Maybe because of the small fraction of tachyons he used…" Winston started. "It wasn't enough! Winston, you're a genius!" Athena said with a laugh. "So he would need a harness of something to carry out that much power to break the dimensional barrier." He started. He zipped around the lab to look for parts to create a tachyon harness. Similar to Lena's Accelerator.

~ **Leon and Earth-2 Lena 3** **rd** **POV** ~

Leon woke to see Lena dressed and ready for work. "Mornin' luv." She said with a smile. "Good morning Lena." He said stretching. "You're suit is on the chair, there should be a fresh pair of clothes for you, courtesy of Winston." She said with a smile. "Thank you." He said as he grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After coming out in clothes and feeling better, he walked down to the mess hall as the agents gathered for breakfast. There were more people here as Overwatch had come back in this world. "Wow, I never realized Overwatch was reinstated." Leon said looking around at the new agents and workers.

"You got that right luv, all thanks to Kanian over there." She said pointing to the Jedi as him and Hana talked and laughed. Leon looked over the assembled variety of agents. "So, what now? I don't really want to wait for Winston to fix the thing." He said grabbing a plate of food. Lena walked beside him and plopped on an empty seat next to Leon.

"So, what's it like? Your version of Overwatch?" She asked with a mouthful of pancake. "Mine? Well, it's not much. So far we have half of the original members here, and we have a new Bastion unit. His name is Braxton." He said with a smile. Lena looked at him with a surprised look. "Uh, you might want to swallow your food before it falls out." Leon said laughing. She noticed her pancake was hanging out of her mouth. She used her fork to shove it back in and swallow. Leon just laughed harder as her face flushed red.

"Oi! It's not funny!" She yelled slapping him. Leon smiled and nodded. "Ok, it's not funny. In your eyes that is." He replied with a smirk. If Lena's face wasn't melting, it would be now. She was infuriated and infatuated with Leon. She wondered if he had anyone special back home.

"Leon luv, I'm curious about something." She said. Leon looked at her. "Ask away." He replied. "Do you have anyone special back home?" She asked. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah actually. A beautiful British beauty." He said continuing to look at her. "Really, so I take it my counterpart showed you to some snazzy girl?" Lena asked. "Well I wouldn't say that. I was kind of introduced to her after a freak accident that gave me my powers." He said. "Oh, she's a secret now?" Lena said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, not entirely. I mean, you remind me of her every day. She's actually an agent back where I come from." Leon replied. "Oh another snazzy Brit other than meself?" Lena asked. "Well, she's got the same bubbly attitude like you. She's very ferocious when it comes to protecting her friends." Leon went on basically describing Lena in every nook and cranny.

Right when Leon was about to admit it was her, Jack stood up and cleared his throat. "Right, well we may have returned Overwatch back to its glory, but we still have a job to do. Widowmaker, Reaper, and Talon are still out there. Let's move it people." He said before walking off. Leon watched as the agents started to trickle out until it was him and Lena.

"So, who is this mysterious woman?" Lena asked finishing the rest of her food. Leon looked over at her and smiled warmly. "Time will tell." He said before bopping her on the nose and bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"Cryptic bastard." Lena muttered before bringing her plate to the kitchen. Leon walked back to Lena's room and zipped on his suit and walked to the mission room. "So, anything for me?" He asked. "Yeah, go wait for Winston to fix your bracelet and you could go home." He snapped. Leon backed off in shock.

"Hey, I just want to help." He said regaining his courage. "Help? All you are is just a burden. Our scientist is busy fixing your mistake!" Jack roared. "What is your problem?" He retorted. "You! You are my problem. If you hadn't mess with this Multiverse thing, maybe you won't be here in the first place!" Jack said with anger. Leon crossed his arms while holding his ground.

"Well sorry humanity is always curious." Leon snapped back. Jack placed his papers down and walked over to Leon menacingly. "Punch me, show me you're still just a vigilante." Leon growled at the old soldier. As the two stood neck and neck to eachother, Lena walked in to diffuse the tension.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down you two. What the bloody hell has gotten into you lot?" She asked separating the two men. "This one needs to follow orders and wait for his ride." Jack scowled crossing his arms. "Piss off, I only want to help and you come at me like I'm some contagious freak. Is it because I'm a metahuman?" Leon asked. "I don't trust a man without a dark side." Jack said glowering his eyes. "Maybe you just haven't seen it yet." He replied staring down the former commander.

Jack stared back at the speedster and debated on what to do now. Leon walked over to the papers and looked to see what he could possibly do to get on his good side. "Capture Widowmaker HVI, Capture Reaper HVI. I could do most of these with my arms behind my back." He said tossing the papers back on the table. "Because unlike you, we managed to capture Widowmaker." He said smirking at Jack.

"I'm sorry for the way Jack has been acting Leon." Lena said trying to apologize for his actions. Leon put a hand up and shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for Lena, it seems your 'fearless' leader is still stuck in the past. I'll go do the job he's too afraid to do." He replied putting his mask on and running out of the base.

"What is your problem Jack?" She asked. "I was only looking out for the team." Jack said. "No, this not about the team. What is this about?" Lena demanded. Jack sighed and walked back to his chair and sat down. "He's an unknown character. How do we know he's not apart of Talon? How do we know he won't turn on us?" He asked. "You trusted me, why not the metahuman?" Kanian asked leaning on the doorway.

"You were different." Jack started before Kanian stopped him. "No, I wasn't different at all. I didn't have powers like him, I was just some lucky bastard that ended up here by sheer luck." He retorted. "I guess I'm just afraid of change." Jack said before plopping down on the chair. "Jack, we all are afraid of change at one point. But if he goes out to risk his neck for the sake of this, then there is no reason to not trust the man." Kanian replied.

"I guess you're right, I'll apologize to him." Jack said before a loud whoosh came in. Kanian stumbled back to see a blindfolded and bounded Widowmaker and Reaper. Leon breathed in heavily and gave the trio a smile.

"You're welcome." He said falling to the ground. Lena blinked over to the speedster and knelt next to him. "Leon, are you all right luv?" She asked. "Peachy, I'm just going to relax here for a few. Running over 1000 miles tends to wear a man out." Leon huffed out. Lena chuckled and helped him up to her room. "Please, it's fine. I'll sleep on the couch in the rec room." Leon said.

"Nope, us speedsters got to stick together." Lena said with a grin. "I'm the only speedster here, you can control your own time." He retorted. "Oi, listen here ya cheeky bastard, I am the fastest person here." She said as Leon got off her shoulder. "I think I can walk." He said with a smile.

Lena watched as Leon limped his way to the rec room and relaxed into the couch. She blinked behind him. "What's her name?" She asked putting her elbows on the couch while resting her chin in her hands.

"You're still on about who my girl is?" He asked laughing. "Well yeah, I am curious on who this 'British beauty' is." She whined sitting next to him. "Well, like I said. Time will tell." He said bopping her on the nose and relaxing back into the cushion. "That's the second time you did that." She pouted. "Do what exactly?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You say 'Time will tell' then bop me on the nose like I'm supposed to know what that means. Why do you have to be so cryptic?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Leon said sitting up to look her in the eye. She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled lightly. "I'm curious that's all." She replied. Leon huffed in annoyance and laughed a little.

"Well, she had the same spiky brown hair style, same hazel brownish eyes. A cute little button nose and a personality that made the next guy melt due to how cute she was." He said describing her in exact detail.

"Her initials are L.O. Beauty lives in King's Row, London." He said practically giving her the answer. But, Lena here was a little bit too dull. "Laura Orlando?" She asked. "Nope." "Lily Oakford?" "Wrong." "Lisa Oakes." "Not even close." He said laughing at her attempts. She threw her hands up in the air in anger.

"Oh come on! Can you just tell me?" She said exasperated. "Okay, okay. If you want to know so bad, I'm looking right at her." He said looking at Lena. She let that sink in for a minute before her eyes widen.

"Me? I'm your 'British beauty'?" She asked. "Bingo little one." He said with a smile. "Aww, wait. Does that mean I'm the one indirectly responsible for giving you your powers?" She asked with a worried look.

"No, I like to think it was Fate's way of intervening to grant me with this power, and to use it to do good." He said smiling at Lena. She was blushing madly; this lame bloke was her love interest back in his world? "So, I take it that means we are together 'together'?" She asked.

"If that's what you want to call it." He said stretching while yawning. Lena was going to say something until Winston knocked on the door. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"Well, not now anyway, unless Lena had something to say?" Leon said looking at her. "Uh nope, nothing at all." She said shaking her head. "Okay, well I think I finished the tachyon harness." He said with a smile.

"Harness? I thought it was a bracelet." Lena said. "Well, it was. Because it's broken." Winston replied. "Ah, I see. So, what does this harness look like?" Leon asked. Winston pulled out a small harness that looked similar to Lena's Accelerator without the floating rings in the middle.

"I'm hoping this will survive the trip back to your world." The gorilla said holding the harness. "Well, let's try it out shall we?" Leon said getting up, only to fall down from vertigo. "No, not today. You need your rest _Flash_." Lena said with a smile. "I guess you're right. A good night's sleep couldn't hurt." The red clad hero replied chuckling. Him and Lena got up and started to head to her room to sleep for the night.

Leon crashed on the couch while Lena climbed onto the bed. She was still a little rattled that in his world, she was his girl. ' **I don't know, maybe I'm just thinking too far ahead. Sleep could be affecting my thought process.** ' She thought shaking her head. "So, any family back home?" She asked.

Family was really a sore subject for Leon, his father ran out on him and his mother when he was 6 years old. "My mother, she's 51, living with my stepfather. He's real nice to her since my pops ran out on us for a hooker." He replied coldly. Leon balled his fists as his mouth curled into a snarl.

"He is lucky, that I am not there to put him in the ground." Leon growled. "I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to pry if it was a sensitive subject for ya." Lena said apologizing. "No, it's alright. I guess I had to come out sooner or later. It's not your fault." He replied uncurling his hands. He sighed and shifted on the couch. He noticed the remote and picked it up. He switched to a cheesy action flick and rolled his eyes.

"Better than nothing." He mumbled. After about 2 hours, he drifted off to sleep. But Lena was still wide awake. She looked at the clock and saw it read 7:15. ' **So early, I guess he was really tired.** ' She thought blinking next to the couch to look at the sleeping hero. ' **He's so handsome, wait Lena. What the hell are you saying? You just met the guy yesterday. Get those thoughts out.** ' She scolded herself. She blinked back to the bed and huffed a little.

"Why do I have these thoughts?" She asked. "What thoughts?" Leon replied. Lena yelped a little and realized she must've spoken a little too loud. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you luv." She said with a smile. "Oh it's alright, I think maybe a few more hours of rest and I'll be back at a 100%." He said yawning. "Well now that you're awake, want to do anything? It's only 8:15." Lena said with a smile.

"Sure, what do you feel like doing?" He asked before a knock was heard. Lena blinked over and opened to see a fully armored Kanian standing next to Hana in her battle suit. "Got reports of a battalion of Talon soldiers starting to make advances against our base. You in Flash?" He asked. Leon put his mask on and grinned.

"All you had to do was ask." He said walking with Kanian and Hana. Lena blinked and jogged to catch up with the trio. "So what's going on Kanian luv?" Lena asked. "Heard somewhere on Talon radio that they are sending a large group of soldiers to come and rescue Widowmaker and Reaper after red boy here brought them to our base." Kanian said with distaste.

"My bad, didn't know they had trackers on them." Leon said raising his arms. "Don't worry, happens to the rest of us." Kanian said. He walked on ahead while Leon walked slowly. "Don't let Kanian get under your skin Leon. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. Trust me, I know." Hana said with a smirk. "Quote unquote 'knows'." Lena said making air quotations with her fingers.

"Oh shut up Lena." Hana complained smacking her arm. Lena giggled and blinked next to Leon. "Come on, I'm sure the old fart wants to debrief us." She said running to the mission room. "I don't know why, but I think you actually bring happiness to people even when they don't feel it. Like with Lena, usually she mopes around because of reasons. But now that you're here, she is just bubbling with happiness." Hana said looking at Leon.

"Really? I always thought she was happy-go-lucky as always." He replied. "No, when she sees me and Kanian, she just mopes around. I think she really wants a relationship with someone. Someone she can call her own. Someone to hold her close when she cries, someone to love her when she's hurt. I just wish the right person came. And I think he did." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe so, but I know she will always be loved." He said as they walked to the mission room to see Lena leaning over Kanian to see what Jack was talking about. "Why do you say that?" Hana asked. "Well in my world, I love her to death. I'd sacrifice my life to see her beautiful smile shine every day." He said watching Lena blink around to see everyone's assignment. She glanced over at Leon and Hana, she smiled and waved at them. Leon nodded to her and sighed.

"So, you truly love Lena." Hana said leaning on the doorframe. "I don't just love her, I adore her. She is my ray of sunshine that gets me out of bed, or to stay in that is." He said watching Lena continue being a nuisance to the rest of her team.

"I hope she meets someone like you in this world." Hana said. She walked over to see what her assignment was. ' **I hope so too Hana, I hope so too.** ' Leon thought. ' _ **I'm sure there is someone here that will adore her like you do.**_ ' Jasper said. ' **Maybe, but I only hope for the best.** ' Leon replied.

"Hey, meta boy, you want to help? Get over here and get your assignment." Jack barked. "Assignment for what, if you don't mind me asking." Leon said walking over. "On defending this Watchpoint." Jack said. "Alright, now Tracer, Genji, Reinhardt, you three defend the entrance along with Bastion. Kanian, you Dva, Pharah and Ana got the front lines. Mercy, Symmetra, Lucio and Zenyatta, you stay behind and provide support. The rest of you will defend all sides of this base from any stragglers." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said and ran off to their designated areas. "Here, you'll need it." Kanian said giving Leon a pulse rifle. Leon loaded in a clip and cocked it back. "Let's do this." He said walking off to a section of the base.

Leon, Mei, and Zarya guarded the east wing. "It's quiet." Mei said. "Too quiet." Leon replied. He heard a branch crack, he twirled to see 10 soldiers appear out of the brush. "Look out!" Leon said pushing Mei to the side and catching a bullet in the arm. "Damn it!" He glared and fired the entire clip at 7 of the soldiers. He got up and used his speed and got rid of the last 3. He collapsed on the ground and held his arm and dug out the bullet.

"What is your problem? Where you trying to get yourself killed?" Zarya scolded him. Leon laughed and looked at her. "Nope, just being a hero." He joked while Mei froze his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks Mei. You guys think you can handle things here?" He asked. Zarya turned and shot her particle cannon at a few soldiers trying to sneak in. "We got it here, go." She barked. Leon nodded and ran to another side the base and noticed the supports getting boxed in. ' **Damn it.** ' Leon cursed and ran towards them while gunning down the soldiers in his path.

He dived over and threw his weapon at one of the soldiers and kicked another two in the face. He grabbed one of their pistols and fired at them. After finishing off the rest, he nodded to the support group. "You guys got it from here?" He asked. "Yes, now go." Mercy said before pulling out her pistol and firing at a few soldiers coming at them. Leon nodded and ran off towards the entrance where Lena was.

He stopped and saw at least 50 soldiers firing towards Reinhardt's shield. "This won't hold for long!" He called to Lena and Genji. Leon pulled out the brownie and took a few bites. He felt the energy surge through him. "Whew." He said before bolting off and using his speed to incapacitate the soldiers pressuring the trio.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Lena said in amazement. "Aye, he was but a blur." Reinhardt said. "Yes, but let us focus on the task at hand." Genji said getting their attention back to more soldiers coming at them. Leon grabbed a gun from a fallen Talon grunt and a few clips while retreating back behind Reinhardt's shield.

"Glad you could join us." Lena said with a smile. "Yeah, but I'll be outta here to check up on Zarya and Mei." Leon replied as he fired at more agents. After taking down a few soldiers, Leon ran off back to where Mei and Zarya were at. He noticed they were surrounded while the Russian had multiple cuts and bruises.

Leon ran and took out the remaining enemies and falling next to the two heroines. "Leon! Are you alright?" Mei asked. "Yeah, sorry for ditching you guys." He replied. "You're fine, now let us push these heathens back!" Zarya yelled before she fell. Mei caught her and clicked her tongue. "No, you're heavily damaged. Go see to Mercy." She ordered carrying the pink haired Russian towards the support group.

"Flash, you alright?" Jack asked in his ear piece. "I'm fine 76, do you need help?" He asked. "No, but they are pulling back." He said. Leon looked and saw the soldiers start to retreat. He was about to relax until he heard a scream. ' **LENA!** ' He took off towards the sound of the scream to see a soldier stab her in the gut. "No!" Leon yelled and punched him. The grunt fell down unconscious as Leon held Lena close.

"Glad you could join us luv." She said with a smile. "Hold on, I'll get you to Mercy." He said carrying her bridal style and running to where Mercy was. "Mercy!" Leon yelled falling to his knees while still holding a bleeding Lena. Mercy looked and flew over as she engaged her healing stream from her staff.

"Whew, just in the nick of time. She'll be alright." She said smiling. Leon sighed in relief and held Lena close. "Uh, Leon luv. You mind putting me down?" She asked. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." He said as his face lit up red in embarrassment. He helped her up and gave her a goofy smile.

"It's alright luv, I understand." She said kissing him on the cheek. Everyone in the vicinity looked at them and laughed a little while Lucio handed Hana 20 bucks. "God damn it." He grumbled as Hana giggled with glee. "I told you." She said with an evil grin.

"Wait, you two were betting on us? For what?" Leon asked dumbfounded. "That in your world, you and Lena where together while DJ boy here thought you and Mercy were together." She said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Lucio.

"Hate to break up the get together, but can I get some damn help!" Kanian yelled into the comms. Leon pulled out the last of the brownie and ate it. He dashed off to where the Jedi was. He stopped and watched as the Jedi blocked bullets from 10 soldiers advancing on him. He held his green sword while the other was knocked away. Leon noticed the handle of the blade behind the soldiers. He ran and grabbed it. Leon looked over the sword and found the button to activate it. The glowing blue blade shone with power.

"Wow, this is awesome!" He commented and sliced the remaining soldiers in half to give Kanian some breathing room. "Thanks for the help." Kanian said with a smile. Leon handed over his blade to him and nodded.

"It's been a pleasure." Leon said with a smile. "Well, they remaining troops retreated while we still have Reaper and Widowmaker. I guess I could thank you." Kanian replied. "Please, it's always a pleasure to help fellow heroes." He said. "If you could consider me a hero." Kanian said with a frown. "What do you mean? You saved your friends from Talon, if that doesn't consider you a hero, then I don't know what does." Leon replied removing his mask.

"I've killed people, men and women with families." He said as his voice trembled. "Don't say that, they were criminals." Leon replied. "That doesn't matter, I'm just a killer." He snapped. Leon looked at him and slapped his face.

"You're a hero, you save lives on a daily basis. You have more honor than anyone I know of. Stop being so damn hard on yourself. Accept the fact you save and prevent lives from being destroyed." He said looking into his eyes.

"But I-" "No buts damn it. You're a hero. That's all you need to know." Leon said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, you have a lovely girl that needs you." He said as Hana walked over.

"He's right Kanian, I need you to stop being so hard on yourself." She said holding him close. "I'm sorry Hana." He said holding her close. "Now then, I think my work here is done. I'll be on my way." He said before Lena blinked in front of him.

"Before you go!" She said holding a phone up and snapped a picture of her kissing Leon. "I'm gonna miss you Speedy Gonzales." She said with a sad smile. "Oh, don't you worry minx. I'm positive you'll meet someone here. Don't give up on hope just yet." He said before hugging her.

Winston lumbered over with the tachyon harness and handed it to him. ' **Say Jasper, how far would I need to run to break the barrier again?** ' He asked ' _ **Hmm, about MACH 6 speed.**_ ' He replied. "MACH 6 it is." Leon said under his breath.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm going to miss you all." He said before attaching the harness onto his chest. "Good bye!" They said as he got hugs from them. "I'm gonna miss ya red man." Kanian said. "You too Jedi Master." Leon teased. Kanian hugged him and laughed a little. "Thank you, for everything." He said.

"It's been my pleasure Kanian." He replied and nodded to them. "Here, I managed to look at the recipe my counterpart made and created one for you." Mercy said handing him a brownie. He took a bit and felt the energy rush through him.

"Thank you, good bye." He said before dashing off across the water. The yells of the agents drowned out as he thought of home. Home, home is where the heart is. He felt the familiar boom and ran. He opened his eyes to see images of his past and possible future. He shook it off and continue running until he saw the familiar treadmill.

~ **Back in the Watchpoint 3** **rd** **POV** ~

As the agents saw Leon leave, after a few minutes, he reappeared back next to the treadmill, except with the tachyon harness. "Hi there!" He called out with a smile. Lena blinked off to the door of the room and crushed him in a bear hug. "You scared me half to death love, I thought you'd never come back!" She said as a flurry of tears fell. Leon held her close and kissed her head.

"Don't you worry minx, I'll always be there for you." He said with a smile. She looked up to him and giggled. "Don't make a girl you know you can't keep." She said. "You know me all too well." Leon replied looking her in the eyes.

"So what was it like? Visiting a different earth?" Winston asked. "Well, it was really nothing new except for a few kinks here and there." Leon said. "I'll tell you all about it, but for now I need to sleep." Leon said laughing a bit. He removed the harness and handed it to the primate.

"Turns out, your bracelet was a one-way trip." Leon said walking with Lena back to their room. Winston nodded and walked off to his lab as he created theories in his head. As Leon and Lena walked to their room, Lena felt a slip of paper in his belt.

"What's this?" She asked pulling the paper. She opened it and read.

" _Dear Lena,_

 _Don't let this one go, he is a keep. Almost makes me jealous of you. But please, keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything reckless again._

 _Your counterpart, Lena 2"_

"What's that?" Leon asked. "Just a note from a friend." She replied with a smile and opened the door to their room. She pinned the note on the wall next to a couple of pictures of her and Leon at carnivals and movies with the gang. She sighed and looked as Leon changed into pajamas.

"I can promise you that." She whispered with a smile and climbed into bed with him.

~ **Back in Kanian's world** ~

Lena hopped on the computer in her room and typed in ' _Leon Gustin_ ' on the web browser and found a couple pictures of the same man that appeared in their base 2 days ago. "I guess you are real after all." She said. Lena sat up and grabbed her keys and ran out the door to find this man. This man to call her own.

 **A/N: I apologize if it's really, really bad. But this is what I was mostly working on during my break and those 2 weeks I didn't update. I hope you can forgive me, but I think I can put in time for writing. Please, I hope you enjoy this. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ **3** **rd** **POV** ~

You'd think Leon would get a few days off, what from running to another dimension and back, but as usual, He was needed in the battle for peace. It was the usual run-of-the-mill bag and tag missions. Talon grunts decided to steal from an old Overwatch warehouse that held pieces from the experimental, destroyed, aircraft, the Slipstream. So far, Leon and his team, which comprised of Reinhardt, Lucio, Tracer and Braxton.

"5 more enemies detected sir, one seems to disappear and reappear according to my scans." Braxton said. Leon loaded a fresh mag in his gun and sighed. Reaper was still on Overwatch's list of criminals to bring in. But he proved to be a snaky fellow.

"Understood Braxton." Leon replied as him and his team were stuck in a firefight, not either side planned on letting up.

"Oi, we need someone to flank them." Tracer chirped. Everyone's else laid on Leon. He propped his gun on the crate and sighed. He ran and confiscated all the weapons the grunts had, including Reapers. He deposited them in a smile pile and looked as the grunts turned in circles to find their missing weapons. Reaper pulled out a fresh new pair of shotguns and continued on with his attack while his men scrambled to pull out their pistols.

"You know we captured Widowmaker, why not make it easier on yourself and surrender?" Leon asked dodging his blasts. Reaper tossed his empty guns to the side and pulled out two more and continued firing.

By the time Reaper was on his 5th pair of shotguns, his grunts were all accounted for and tied up. Realizing he was outmatched, he disappeared.

"We'll finish this fight later _Overwatch_." He said menacingly before disappearing. Leon sighed as they regrouped and congratulated each other on this victory. Sirens cut off their moment of celebration.

"Hate to be a Debbie downer, but we might want to skedaddle on out of here." Lucio said pointing towards the noise of the sirens.

The 5 made their way to the roof where the cloaked Overwatch ship waited for them. As the entered, Athena lifted the ship of the ground and flew towards the clouds as the police arrived at the scene.

"That was cutting it close." Leon said removing his mask with a chuckle. "Yeah, but we know you could have gotten away easily." Lucio replied with a smirk.

"Do I sense jealousy Mr. Santos?" Reinhardt asked. The Brazilian looked at him and laughed lightly.

"I guess you could say that." Lucio replied with a nod. Lena giggled at their little argument and looked out to the clouds. So perfect and free, Lena missed flying dearly, but she knew the consequences of flying.

"Thinking of flying again?" Leon asked sitting across from her. She jumped at his voice and looked at him.

"Are you sure you can't read minds luv?" She asked crossing her arms. "It doesn't take a genius of Winston's IQ to know you miss it." He replied leaning in his chair. She turned her chair to watch as Lucio and Reinhardt argued about which music was better. Braxton sat by the door and watched the clouds fly by.

"Yeah, I do. But I am fine being on the ground. The closest I get to being in the air is in this hunk of metal." Lena replied. Leon studied her and smiled lightly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She asked as he continued to stare into her hazel eyes.

"Just reminiscing on the first time we met. I remember your eyes staring at me. It felt like you were staring into my soul with the type of worry I saw." He said.

"Well yeah, I was worried you'd be bleeding out from the way Reaper had shot you." She retorted. Leon could feel the old wounds begin to throb again.

"I guess old wounds never go away." He said rubbing his side. ' _ **Considering your accelerated healing factor, they should be gone for good.**_ ' Jasper chimed in.

Athena landed the ship in the hangar and the agents disembarked. Leon and Lena walked to the mission room to give Jack a debrief on what happened.

"The parts of the Slipstream are still intact. But I suggest we keep moving it." Leon reported.

"You're right, wouldn't Talon to have that kind of power." Jack replied. The two nodded and walked to their room. Leon flopped on the couch while Lena grabbed a juice box in the fridge and sat next to him.

"I wonder what is on the telly this afternoon." Lena said snatching the remote on the couch and pressing the power button. The TV flashed on to see the news reporting about the recent Overwatch activity near the warehouse of the Slipstream.

" _Reports are coming in that The Flash, Tracer, Reinhardt, and maybe the DJ Lucio were spotted here in a heated firefight with the terrorist Reaper and 4 soldiers of the terror group. More on this as the story develops._ " The newswoman reported before the screen switched to the ones in the newsroom.

Lena changed the channel to a cheesy action flick. "Nothing is always on." She whined as she drank from her juice box. Leon sat up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Eep!" She shouted by the sudden movement. Leon laughed as she placed her empty carton on the table and pouted.

"I hate when you do that." She said crossing her arms. He giggled and nuzzled the back of her neck with affection.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She turned and straddled his legs and smiled lightly.

"I love you too Speedy." She said before kissing him. The couple were interrupted by a flash of blue in their room. Lena looked behind her and yelped as a man came out in a similar red suit like Leon's. The duo got up and stared at the man who was breathing heavily.

"Running. Through. Dimensional barriers, is not easy." The man said out breath. Leon looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are?" He asked. "Oh, I'm The Flash." He replied casually still catching his breath. Lena looked at Leon with a confused look.

"So that means the Multiverse Theory is true." Leon said with a smile. The man looked at him with a grin.

"I take it you're the Flash of this world?" The man asked. Leon walked over and shook his hand.

"Name's Leon Gustin, you are?" Leon asked the man. "Barry, Barry Allen." He replied.

 **A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but it is getting very hard to think of new chapters. But I do hope you enjoyed this one. Too and extent. Trust me, I hate myself for how short this is. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ **3** **rd** **POV** ~

"Barry, Barry Allen? Like 'The' Barry Allen from the comics?" Leon asked holding up a _Flash_ comic book. The man known as Barry grabbed the comic and look through it intently.

"I guess so." He said with a smile. He set the book down and sat on the chair in the living room as the TV blared nonsense.

"It's an honor to meet you. I mean, I've always thought that in some parallel world you were real." Leon babbled on and on. Lena looked with embarrassment and grabbed his shoulders.

"Leon, you're speaking babble again." She said with a smile. "Huh, oh I'm sorry." Leon replied with a nervous smile.

Barry chuckled lightly and sighed in the comfortable material. "So, what brings you here Mr. Allen?" Lena asked.

"Please, it's Barry, but what brings me here is the survival of all speedsters, including you, depends on us." He replied.

"Survival? What do you mean?" Leon asked. "My enemies and other Flash enemies of various earths, have joined forces to wreak havoc on our worlds. So far, a number of us have been captured, or most likely, have fallen. I was given the task of recruiting more Flash's to help combat the forces of Zoom and Reverse-Flash." He explained.

"Hunter Zolomon and Eobard Thawne." Leon said. "Yes, they have made it their mission to wipe out all speedsters from the Speed Force." Barry said.

"Leon, you cannot go, what about Overwatch?" Lena asked with a worried look. "It's not just me Lena, different worlds that depend on our actions to save us all. I need to do this." Leon said pulling her into a hug.

"B-but you can't, w-what about us?" She stuttered. "I promise you Lena, he'll be fine." Barry said, hoping to reassure the crying Brit.

"You better, or you'll have me to deal with." She threatened with a glare. Barry smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said. "So, how do we get there?" Leon asked. "Running of course." Barry replied.

"I should have known. Let me ask Mercy for those, whatever they are called, brownies." Leon said before dashing off.

"So, Mr. Allen, have anyone special waiting for you back home?" Lena asked. "Yeah, the love of my life, Iris West. I told her I'd be back soon, just need to help out the extended family." Barry answered with a smile.

Leon came back with 2 brownie bars and gave one to Barry. "What are these?" Barry asked unwrapping the brownie.

"Speedster-level energy bars, would kill a normal human." Leon replied taking a bite out of his. Barry took a bite and felt the energy rush through him.

"Whoa, and I thought tachyons were an energy rush." Barry said with a smile. "Ready?" Leon asked pulling on his mask.

"Ready." Barry said and took off with Leon on his tail. "Stay safe." Lena said lightly as the twin red trails were gone.

"Keep up Leon, we're almost at the required speed." Barry shouted. ' **Come on Leon, faster, faster.** ' Leon yelled to himself.

" _ **You know, you do have me.**_ " Jasper said. Leon sighed and nodded as the familiar combination of the two became one.

"Yes, there you go! Let me put in the coordinates and." Barry said before a blue portal appeared.

~ **Flash safehouse Earth-Requiem** **3** **rd** **POV** ~

Leon and Barry exited the portal and appeared before a rundown, moldy, shack. "This is the 'safehouse'?" Leon asked curiously.

"No." Barry replied opening the door to an elevator. He walked over and pressed the down button as the twin metal doors opened. The duo walked in as the doors closed and they began to descend.

"So, there are other speedsters here?" Leon asked. "Yes, you got me, Jay Garrick, Bart Allen, Wally West, Jesse Quick, etc. But I'm sure you knew about them already from those comics." Barry replied as they reached the bottom floor. The twin doors opened to reveal an old man with a red shirt, blue pants, snowy white hair, and a metal hat with wings. The red shirt had a yellow lightning bolt embroidered on it.

"Ah Barry, glad to see you made it back. We've gotten reports that Reverse-Flash and Zoom have already taken over Earth-10. We are weakening as it is." The man said gruffly. "I know Jay, I've taken the liberty of inviting another speedster." He said pointing to Leon.

"I don't sense the Speed Force within him, yet he can run fast." Jay said quizzically. "My name is Leon Gustin, unlike your comic counterparts, I never got hit by a bolt of lightning from the sky. I was struck by a bolt of electricity instead." Leon explained.

"So, he's a carbon copy." Jay said. "Carbon copy?" Leon asked. Barry looked at Jay and sighed.

"There are a variety of speedsters, like in cartoons. Speedy Gonzales, that hedgehog fellow, The Road Runner. They are imitations of true speedsters like us. But you seem different though." Barry said.

"We don't need a carbon copy Barry, we need more Speed Force imbued speedsters." Jay argued.

"Jay, he's staying. We can teach him to use his dormant powers." Barry retorted. "When he runs, does he have lightning coming out?" Jay asked. "Well, no." "Then how can he do a lightning toss?" Jay retorted.

"Alright, I get your point Jay. But we need more members, we're dwindling as of now!" Barry yelled. Jay took one last glance at Leon and scoffed before walking away.

"Don't mind Jay, he's an older fellow. He likes to do things the old fashioned way." Barry apologized.

"No, no, you're fine. I guess I'll just have to prove myself to him." Leon said as the duo walked in. Kid Flash, or Wally West, stopped in front of Barry and Leon.

"Hey Barry, who's the new blood?" He asked. "Leon Gustin, he's a carbon copy." Barry replied. Wally's eyes widen.

"Oh really? Wanna race?" He asked, or pleaded. "Soon Wally, for now, let's get him situated with the mission and have him meet everyone else." Barry said. Wally pouted a little before nodding.

"Yes sir." He replied before darting off. "Wally's a bit of a firecracker. But not as much as-" He was cut off by another whoosh and a boy with long brown hair, brown-hazel eyes confined by goggles appeared. He wore a red and white suit as he flashed a giant smile.

"Hey Gramps, who's this guy?" He asked pointing at Leon. "His name's Leon Gustin." Barry replied. Leon nodded and shook the boy's hand. "Name's Bart Allen, or Impulse." Bart said.

"It's nice to meet you Bart." Leon said with a smile. Bart nodded before taking off to find Wally.

"I want you to meet everyone, just not one at a time." Barry whined. Leon laughed lightly and nodded. After meeting every single speedster in the base, Barry finally got Leon to the sleeping quarters.

"Well, this is where you will be sleeping. But before I leave, may I see that recipe for those brownies? They could be useful." Barry asked. Leon pulled out the paper with the recipe on and handed it to Barry.

"Thanks, this just might help us with the fight." Barry said before walking away. Leon sighed and got himself comfortable with the bed. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating if he made the right choice.

"I wonder what you're doing now Lena." He said softly. "Who's Lena?" A voice asked making Leon jump.

He looked over to see a blond haired woman with blues eyes stare at him. She wore a blue shirt with a yellow lightning bolt surrounded by a red oval embroidered on a blue shirt. She wore tan pants with a belt looped around her waist. She had on red gloves and black boots.

"Lena Oxton, she's someone special back home." He replied. The woman looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Name's Jesse Quick." She said walking over, holding her hand out. "Leon Gustin." He replied shaking her hand.

"Well, I'm sure Ms. Oxton is fine. You're with family." She said. "Family?" He asked. "Us speedsters, regardless if we were imbued with powers by the Speed Force, or an imitation of us. We are all one big family." She explained.

"I don't think Jay would agree." Leon replied. She scoffed and sat next to Leon. "Who cares what the old fart thinks, the point is, you are one of us. No matter how you got your powers. Consider us, an extended family." She said before hugging him.

"Thank you Jesse, you make me feel better about myself now." Leon said with a smile. She giggled and patted his back.

"I like you Leon, you seem like a funny guy. I'm glad you met someone like yourself." She said. Leon nodded as she walked out the door to let Leon get some well-deserved sleep.

" _ **Are you sure about this? I can sense the Speed Force around us. It's been giving me some weird vibes.**_ " Jasper said. "Like she said, an extended family." Leon replied before sleep engulfed him.

~ **Zoom's HQ 3** **rd** **POV** ~

"So, they brought in a carbon copy. This will be most enjoyable." A man in blue said with an evil smirk.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you did enjoy this, I have done some research on various different speedsters to try and make them like they are. I hope you, the ones who read the comics, enjoy it. I plan on making this possibly 5-6 chapters long for this story arc. Thank you all again. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~ **The Next Day** ~

Leon yawned as someone shook him from his sleep. "Leon, wake up. It's time for training." The person said. He opened his eyes to see Jay Garrick.

"I'm sorry Jay. Let me get showered really quick." He said zooming into the shower and back, now fully bathed and his uniform on.

"I want to test to see how fast you can go. No muse, no Speed Force, no Tachyons." Jay said as the two walked to a treadmill similar to his own. He walked onto the treadmill as Jay walked to a monitor.

"Go." He ordered. Leon nodded and ran. He tried his hardest to run until he felt himself tire. He stopped and collapsed onto the treadmill, gasping for breath.

"Not bad, for a copy. You clocked in at 825 mph." Jay stated walking to Leon and helping him up.

"Really?" He asked breathing heavily. "Yeah, I know about that 'muse' you have with you. I know he can buff your speed to I'm guessing MACH 6?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna relax here okay?" Leon slurred before falling to the floor. "Pfft, lightweight." Jay scoffed, rolling his eyes. Leon stared at the ceiling for a moment before shaking his head and standing up.

"Sorry, now, what's next?" He said stumbling along. "First, you need to rest." Jay ordered. "No, Zoom and Reverse-Flash are out there, hurting our brothers and sisters. I am not going to sit back and wait for my turn to face their wrath." Leon said defiantly.

"No, you need your rest." Jay said guiding him to his room. "Get off of me Garrick, I've heard the things you say about me. You don't trust me because I'm just a pale imitation of you 'Speed Force' beings." Leon snapped at the older man. Jay backed off in surprise at his tone.

"Leon, please." He tried to apologize. "Save it. Stay away from me, I am a 'carbon copy' of the Speed Force." Leon hissed before walking back to the treadmill. Barry and Wally walked over to see Leon running on the treadmill with Jay watching him.

"What's going on? I sense tension." Wally said looking at Jay. "Jay doesn't want Leon here because he's a carbon copy of the Speed Force speedsters." Barry replied. Jay watched as Leon fell on the treadmill again before getting back up and continued running.

"He wants to prove himself Jay, he wants to show he can do better as the next speedster here. Give him a chance." Barry said patting him on the shoulder.

"I just don't know if he can keep up with us." Jay said before walking away. Jesse walked over to the door and pointed towards Jay.

"Still harboring doubts about Leon?" She asked as the older speedster left. "Sadly yes, but I think Leon could prove himself." Barry said watching Leon running. He collapsed again and slid onto the floor.

"Alright Leon, that's enough training. It's 2:00." Barry said walking to him. "No, I need. To be, my fastest. Even if it kills me." Leon said breathing heavily. He started to get up and continue before Barry walked over and held him from going back to the treadmill.

"If you continue to run, you'll end up running out of existence." Barry warned him. Leon looked at Barry and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Let me catch my breath okay." Leon said pulling out a brownie bar from Mercy.

"You're medic, she's one hell of a person." Wally said nudging Leon. "Thanks, she tries her best to take care of me. Knowing that I am the only speedster in my own world." Leon replied taking a bite out of the brownie. He sighed in relief and stood up cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Now what?" He asked as energy surged through him. Barry smiled and steered him towards the arena.

"Now, we'll test your mettle against a Speed Force speedster. See how well a copy is." Barry said walking to one side as Leon walked to the other.

"You ready?" Barry asked putting on his mask. Leon gulped before putting on his mask and nodded.

The arena was engulfed with red blurs and lightning as the two speedsters clashed against one another. Blow for blow, kick for kick. The two speedsters fought for control of the battle. Leon though, had a few tricks up his sleeve. From fighting with Overwatch, he also gained quite a bit of knowledge thanks to Pharah and Zarya.

"You may be faster, but that doesn't mean you've won the fight Allen." Leon called out before running at him and engaging hand to hand combat. He managed to get a lucky few shots here and there, but Barry wasn't letting up. Leon then got an idea, if he couldn't do a lightning toss, he could create a wind funnel and stop Barry in his tracks. He kicked Barry back and rotated his arms quickly. In doing so, he created a small vortex of air that forced Barry back on his rear end.

After seeing his opponent down, he took this opportunity to run forward and pick up the dazed speedster and toss him against the wall of the arena. Barry looked up from his daze, breathing heavily as Leon stood over him.

"Damn, you are good." Barry said as Leon helped him up. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." Leon said with a smile. The two exchanged words until a speedster name Johnny Chambers ran in.

"Johnny!" Barry yelped as the speedster collapsed. "I'm sorry Barry, we tried. But Zoom and his forces have us spread thin. He's already taken control of Earth-9." He gasped out. "Easy John, get some rest." Barry ordered as Wally came forward and helped the speedster to the infirmary.

' _ **The more we wait, the more this 'Zoom' and 'Reverse-Flash' fellas close in. We need to act fast Leon.**_ ' Jasper said urgently. ' **Agreed, but how do we get there?** ' He asked before Jasper went silent.

"Let me head to the front lines." Leon said, well more like demanded. "Are you sure? I'm not sure if you can keep your own against Reverse-Flash or Zoom." Barry said looking at him. "I need to do something, I don't want another injured speedster." Leon retorted.

"Okay, here's a watch to help you move between dimensions." Barry said handing him a silver watch. Leon strapped it to his arm and grabbed another brownie for the go. He looked at the knob and turned the dial to 'Earth-9'. He pressed the button and saw a blue portal appeared.

"I'm sending Jesse with you." Barry said ushering the blond speedster forward. He nodded and ran as Jesse ran close behind.

~ **Overwatch universe 3** **rd** **POV** ~

It had been two weeks since Leon left to fight in the speedster war against Zoom and Reverse-Flash. Lena sat in their room and stared at the ceiling.

"He'll be back soon." She mumbled. Lena heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out still staring at the ceiling.

"Lena? It's me Angela, I just came to check on you." She said in a motherly voice. Lena sighed and waved her hand for her to enter. Whenever Angela put on that 'mom' tone, it was hard not to tell her to go away. Lena sighed and say up as Angela sat next to her.

"I'm sure he's fine Lena. You need to have faith." Angela said rubbing her shoulder. "But I miss him. He was the only person to keep the nightmares at bay." She said sadly. Whenever Leon was there, she would curl up next to him as nightmares of bounding forward and backwards in time always invaded her mind. Now without him, the nightmares came in full force.

"It's been 5 days since you last slept dear. Please, try to get some at least. For Leon's sake." Angela said pulling her into a hug.

"I can't Angela, they come in full force. Especially the time during the reign of King Henry the 3rd. Please, can you sleep with me?" She asked her guardian. Angela pursed her lips and smiled warmly.

"If it will help you sleep, then sure." She replied. Lena smiled and held Angela tight as she felt her eyes drift heavy with sleep.

' **Wherever you are Leon, please make it back safe.** ' Angela prayed before joining Lena in the blissful embrace of sleep.

~ **Earth-9 3** **rd** **POV** ~

As the two exited the portal, everything was destroyed. Building crumbled along with stores being looted and bodies littered the street.

"Oh my god." Jesse said looking at a group of bodies as the two passed by. Leon curled his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth.

"Damn, filthy, savages!" He exclaimed. A trio of grunts walked up to them with guns drawn.

"Hey, we've got a couple speedsters here! Zoom will be pleased." The middle on called out to 5 more until 8 grunts blocked the path.

"We don't have time for this." Leon said dashing forward, disarming the grunts and knocking them out. He removed a grunts uniform and tossed it to Jesse.

"Put this on, we'll sneak in without speed." He said stripping another guard of his uniform. He grabbed a bag and walked over to a crumbling patch of building and changed out of his uniform to the grunts. He stuffed his costume in the bag and emerged from behind the wall to see Jesse placing her hair in a bun and placing a hat on. He tossed her the bag as she stuffed her costume inside. Leon slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up a grunt's weapon.

"Grab a rifle and follow me." Leon said as they walked back to the lair of Zoom and Reverse-Flash.

~ **Zoom's POV** ~

I stood in front of a map of this world's America and sighed. I heard the slight shuffle of feet come by as Eobard, or Reverse-Flash, walked in with a grim expression.

"Our forces are soaking up any resistance left, soon this world will fall to us." I said with a grin. "Zolomon, I don't know what you see in conquering worlds. Our mission was the kill the Flashes of the multiverse." Eobard said. "Come on Thawne, I know you want to have a world to call your own, without Flash or any others stop us." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever Hunter, tell me you've located their base." Eobard said looking down at the maps. "Well, we still need to conquer Earth's 1-8 before we can assault their safe earth." I replied. Eobard rolled his eyes and walked away. Pfft, that man doesn't see opportunity like I do. The Speed Force is slowly dying more and more without their precious speedsters to save it. So what if they brought in carbon copies, they will not be enough for what I have planned.

~ **Leon's POV** ~

We managed to get inside their base and get a lay of the land. We split up to cover more ground and find out where their intelligence was at in hopes of shifting the tide of this war.

"You find anything Jesse?" I asked. " _Not yet, but I'll keep you posted._ " She replied. I sighed and continued on past the guards until he arrived where Zoom was. Leon watched as the man clad in blue stared at the maps.

"What is it?" He snapped. "Nothing sir, just came to get my orders." Leon said hastily. Zoom looked over and studied Leon in his uniform.

"You feel, abnormal. What's your name?" Zoom asked inching forward. "Lee, Lee Kent sir." Leon replied tensing up. Zoom was now face to face, his nose almost brushing Leon's.

"Hmm, alright Kent. Here's a drive to give to the teleport jump squad. Take it to them now." He said before returning back to the maps. "Are you deaf? I said go! Now!" Zoom yelled before Leon nodded and left quickly.

He walked a fairly decent number of steps away from the room Zoom was in. "Jesse, I have some intel about how they are able to teleport from earth to earth." He said in his comms. Jesse didn't answer.

"Jesse? You there?" Leon asked getting worried. He ran off to find her. He was glad the comms came with built in beacons, Leon activated her beacon to show her position a few building away. Leon looked before dashing off to her location.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Leon stopped before noticing Jesse bounded with a gag in her mouth. He started forward before he sensed something was off. Due to his sharpened senses, he heard the click of a pistol and boots shifting restlessly. He looked at Jesse who nodded.

"I know you're here, I am friendly." Leon stated dropping his gun and placing his hands in the air.

"Hmm, you're good. I'll give ya that luv." A familiar British accent filled the room. Leon turned to see none other than Lena. She walked out with combat fatigues and a bandana covering most of her chocolate hair. Her goggles dangled across her neck as her hazel eyes studied the speedster. She clicked her tongue and stared at Leon.

"Lena? Is that you?" He asked taking a step forward. She stopped and raised her gun at him. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"What about Winston, Soldier 76, Overwatch? Are they still-" She cut him off with her hand. "Overwatch has been long dead luv. I don't know any of those people." She said holding the gun firmly. He noticed there wasn't the familiar blue glow of her Chronal Accelerator.

"So you never got into the Slipstream accident." Leon said finally. She hesitated before dropping her gun. "No, a 'Amelie LaCroix' did before she disappeared, along with the jet. I was kind of jealous of her, she stole my heart. Oh well, she was married to Gerard LaCroix anyway. But, she was a beauty." Lena said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm sorry, for your loss. But, is there anyone of Overwatch still alive?" Leon asked as Jesse vibrated her way out of her bonds.

"Thanks for the help." She grumbled before rubbing her arms. "Sorry about that luv, you looked like a grunt for Zoom." Lena apologized. "S'Okay." Jesse replied.

"Anyways, are there any agents still alive?" Leon asked again. "No, Zoom wiped out any resistance the Earth had to offer. That included Overwatch." Lena replied looking down at the ground and sighing.

"Ma'am, we need to leave. Reverse-Flash's forces are scrounging the buildings." A man said. "Huh, yeah. Alright, I take it you two are speedsters?" Lena asked. The two nodded their head.

"Okay, come with us. But first, you'll need to ditch those." She said pointing to their uniforms. The two nodded and walked behind a building and changed back into their costumes.

"That's better." Lena said with a smile. The men behind her nodded in approval as the group left to the Resistance's hideout.

 **A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this arc. I am having trouble thinking of other chapters for my other stories. It's getting pretty hard lately. Ah well, I hope you enjoyed it. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~ **Resistance HQ** ~

"So, you're telling me, that Overwatch, the League, even the UN fell?" Leon asked as Lena scrolled through a tablet.

"I ain't makin' this up. Everyone is gone." She said handing the tablet to him. "What about your world's speedster?" Jesse asked. "Gone, or dead. Last we saw was him fighting with Zoom." She said as a video appeared on the tablet. It played as Zoom stood over the speedster before vibrating his hand into his chest, killing him. Leon gritted his teeth before tossing it back to Lena.

"I'm going to kill him." Leon growled walking back and forth. "Get in line." Lena snorted. "So now what? We just sit and wait for the inevitable or do we take a stand?" Jesse asked. "Right about now, I'm just waiting for the end." Lena said sitting in a chair and kicking her legs up on a coffee table.

"Are you sure there is no one left?" Leon asked again. Lena looked at him with a glare. "Yes, for the 10th time you've asked me. Everyone perished, no survivors." Lena said. "I refuse to believe that, there has got to be someone still here." Leon said.

"Believe what you want to believe, I want to believe I am going to be on this earth tomorrow instead of being in one of those heaps of dead corpses." Lena said. Leon looked at her.

"I can't believe this, you're just going to give up?" Leon asked. "What better choice do you propose we do? I'm open to suggestions." She yelled getting up. Leon thought before he pulled out his Overwatch communicator. Lena looked at it in awe.

"So, you were with Overwatch." She said walking over. "You can say that, but if I can change the frequency from my earth to yours I can." He said switching some gears before a map of earth appeared, showing what was left of any agents in this world.

"Haha! Yes!" Leon said as he scrolled through the list. The closest signature was Soldier 76. "I'll be right back." He said getting ready to leave before Jesse stopped him.

"Let me come with." She said before he shook his head. "Someone needs to stay here and help." He said.

"Help with what?" Jesse asked. "To help give them hope." He said before running off with a red trail streaking behind. "Hope? I think we've just about run out of the damn thing." Lena scoffed before leaving for her quarters.

~ **Soldier 76's location** ~

Leon stopped in front of an old run down cottage. It looked cute if it weren't nearing the end of the world. He walked to the door before knocking on it. He heard the shuffle of feet until the door opened to reveal the old Strike Commander. He noticed the symbol before scoffing.

"No." He said shutting the door. Leon stopped it with his foot and stared at his commander.

"76, we need you." Leon pleaded entering his home. "No, after last time? Never again." He said walking to the living room as Leon followed.

"Why not?" He asked crossing his arms. "Sorry kid, but I ain't discussing my problems with a Jr speedster." He said stoking the fireplace. A girl of about 10 ran down the stairs and jumped into his lap.

"Dad, I had a nightmare again!" She whined as the soldier held her close. "Don't worry, the man in yellow won't hurt you." He said stroking her hair. The girl looked up at Leon before her mouth dropped.

"Hi there." Leon smiled waving at the little girl. She had brown eyes, brunette hair, a small button nose and cheeks with pink stripes. She wore a blue shirt with a pink bunny on with pants and socks.

"Hey there, I'm Leon, who are you?" He asked sitting across from the two. "My name is Hana Morrison." She said getting up to shake the speedster's hand. He smiled warmly as Hana giggled.

"Hana dear, don't you think you should be returning to your studies?" Jack asked. The girl stiffened before laughing and darting up the stairs. Jack chuckled lightly before returning to his cold demeanor.

"Never figure you for a father." Leon said. "Well, when you become the leader of Overwatch again, that tends to happen with the younger kids." He said. "I know you didn't scurry all the way here to talk about children." "You're right, Jack, we need you." Leon said. The old soldier sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"Like I told the Brit. The answer is 'No'." He replied. "But Jack, please. We have two speedsters here to." Leon pleaded. The cold stare in the soldier told Leon of his answer.

"Fine, I just thought you were the soldier I thought you to be." Leon said before getting up. "Quick question, how'd you know my name?" Jack asked reaching for a hidden pistol.

"I know your name, because from where I come from. Overwatch still exists." Leon said. Jack looked at him before relaxing back in his chair. Leon sighed and walked to the door.

"You never know, we might just change the tide of this war." He said before leaving Jack as Hana called for him from upstairs.

"Jack, who was that?" A woman called from the kitchen. "Hope, Ange, hope." He said. Leon looked at his map and saw Genji was in Hanamura. "Oh thank god." Leon said before racing off.

~ **Hanamura** ~

A group of Resistance fighters were trying their best to hold off Zoom's encroaching forces.

"You would make an excellent trophy in my collection. Ninja." Zoom said as he hissed with laughter. "Try me demon." The Shimada retorted. Zoom cackled before running forward. Genji prepared himself before Zoom punched him in the gut, sending him flying towards the wall of his home.

"Ugh!" He grunted before getting back up. He threw his shuriken, that Zoom easily dodged. "Just surrender. You know you've lost." Zoom said. Genji gripped his dragon blade and glared at Zoom under his mask.

"You don't know the half of it. Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" He screamed as the green dragon appeared. His senses heightened to match Zoom. The two were locked in an intense battle. Genji managed to get a few slices in before he felt his strength sap. He fell to the floor as he started to breathe heavily.

"Like I said, you know you've lost. You should have just surrendered." Zoom said before raising a vibrating hand. He grabbed Genji by the throat and forced the ninja to look at him.

"Good bye. Give your brother my regards." He said. Before Genji could react, a red blur came in and knocked out all of Zoom's forces. Zoom stopped as he hand was mere millimeters to Genji's chest. He turned as a red clad fist punched him in the face, sending him flying. The man grabbed Genji and sighed in relief.

"I am glad I made it." The man said. Genji stared at him in astonishment. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your men." The speedster said with a frown. Genji looked at him and chuckled.

"I thought you were killed. I guess speedsters are like gods." Genji said. Zoom groaned and rubbed his head. He looked up to see Genji and the Speedster talking.

"How dare you, I thought I killed you." He said getting up. The man in red looked at Zoom before scowling at him. Zoom looked at him flexed his arm.

"Gotta hand it to ya, the only person to have given me a punch like that was Barry Allen. I'm guess you're one of his recruits." Zoom said. "I guess you can say that." The man said. "You're a speedster, yet you have no Speed Force within you. I take it you're the carbon copy they recruited. Was Allen so desperate for warriors that he had to hire copies? Now that is just insulting." He laughed. The man looked at him calmly before grabbing the ninja and taking off.

"Oh you can't escape me that easily!" He yelled taking off after him.

~ **Leon's POV** ~

' _ **Uh, he's catching up!**_ ' Jasper said into my head. "I know that." I snapped as Genji stared at us in confusion.

"What did he mean by 'Carbon copy?'" Genji asked. "Talk later, survive now." I said stopping and letting him down. Zoom appeared before us and laughed evilly.

"So, the copy tries to stand his ground against a superior speedster like myself? You're either foolish, or brave." He said. "Yeah, yeah, enough chit chat. Let's just get to fighting." I said taking a battle stance as Genji readied some shuriken and placed his hand on the hilt of his short sword.

It was silent as the rush of air passed between us. I suddenly felt slower and noticed Zoom running at me. ' **Shit, Jasper! We need to merge!** ' I said to him. I felt out souls connect until we were one. With the added boost, I dashed out of my temporal slowness and cloths lined Zoom as he ran toward me.

"What the?" Zoom choked out before falling to the ground. "It's time your reign ends now Zoom. Both of you." I said feeling the surge of our power starting to dwindle.

' _ **We can't keep this up Leon. I'm already in my reserves.**_ ' Jasper warned. I sighed and thought of one moved that could hopefully give us some time to head back to the HQ. I ran forward as he backed off. I jutted my arms out and swirled them as fast as I could which pushed him at least 2 yards away.

"Alright, we need to leave. Now." I said grabbing the ninja before he could protest and ran as fast as I could back to the HQ and collapsed in front of Jesse.

"Whoa! Leon? Are you alright?" Jesse asked. "Just…..peachy….." I said before falling asleep.

~ **5 hours later 3** **rd** **POV** ~

Leon opened his eyes as Jesse and Genji sat next to his bed. "My head hurts." He said sitting up. Jesse opened her eyes and scooted closer to him. "Glad to see you're feeling better." She laughed. He smiled at her before noticing her eyes were puffy.

"Jess, don't tell me you've been crying for little old me?" He joked. She nodded before wiping a few stray tears. "Oh shut up." She said punching his arm lightly. Leon smiled and sat up before falling back on the bed.

"You need your rest." Genji said holding him in place. Leon pulled out the brownie and took a few bites before placing it back in his pocket. Energy surged through him as he stood back.

"Just need a bite to eat, and I'll be back to 100%." Leon said walking out the door to see Lena standing there.

"Glad you're feeling better Speedy." She said smiling. "I also brought a friend." He said as Genji walked out. Lena looked at him and smiled.

"Ms. Oxton, I see you haven't aged a day. You're still as beautiful as the time during Overwatch." He said making her blush. "It's nice to see you too carrot top." She said pulling him in a hug.

"I'm sorry about Hanzo. I had heard, but I didn't want to believe it." She said. "I understand. But he fought honorably to the end." Genji said looking at the two speedsters. "Well, if Zoom doesn't know we're here, he does now." Leon said to Jesse. She grinned before clenching her hand into a fist.

"Let him try." She said earning a few nods from the Resistance warriors. "Well, let's hope you don't fall. I don't want to step in for you." A gruff voice said. The four turned to see Jack in his 'Soldier 76' gear and his pulse rifle. A woman walked from behind him in an angel suit.

"Glad you came old man, and you've brought back up." Leon said nodding to Angela and Jack. "Well, after what you said, I needed to stop wallowing in the deaths of my teammates. I needed to fight for the greater good." He said nodding to Leon.

"What about Hana?" Leon asked worried about the little girl. "She's with Angela's family for the time being. It's time for Overwatch to reunite." Jack said pulling out his communicator.

" _ **All Agents, it's time to reclaim our world.**_ " Jack said. Genji nodded as Lena smiled.

~ **Timeskip** ~

After Jack recalled the surviving agents, Lucio, Reinhardt, Pharah, Ana, Bastion, Mei, Zenyatta, Sombra, and Zarya.

"Now, I think our leader has a plan." Jack said looking to Lena. "Don't look at me, it's all them two." She said pointing to Leon and Jesse. The agents nodded and awaited their commands from the speedster.

"Well, Zoom and Reverse Flash know where we are. I have nothing to say, but fight. Fight as long as your body will let you." Leon said placing a hand on the table.

"I like that plan." Zarya said lifting her particle cannon. Reinhardt and Bastion nodded. The rest nodded as they ran to take their places. "Are you sure about this Leon? There would be no going back." Jesse asked. Leon looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure about this. We either stop him now, or face destruction." Leon said. Sombra walked up to the two and smirked.

"It'll be an honor to fight with a speedster." She said shaking his hand. Leon nodded as they walked out of the HQ to see Zoom and Reverse Flash's forces surrounding the Resistance fighters and agents. Jesse and Leon ran and stopped in front of the two speedsters.

"Ahh, you must be the copy I've heard from this dolt." Reverse Flash said pointing to Zoom. Zoom scowled before looking back at the two.

"And you must be Eobard Thawne, or Reverse Flash, whichever you prefer." Leon said crossing his arms. The Resistance and Agents readied their weapons as the conversation continued.

"Well, you know my name. May I ask what is your name?" Thawne asked. "Leon." He replied. Eobard nodded before pacing back and forth.

"Considering the fact Allen had to hire a copy to battle us? He must be getting desperate." He retorted. "Well, maybe I just wanted to come on my own accord just to kick your ass." Leon said cracking his knuckles. Thawne stopped and stared at him.

"So, a smartass like him. Well, this was fun, but I think my friend here wanted some quality time with you." He said as Zoom took off and punched Leon in the face. The Resistance and Agents opened fired at their troops and Reverse Flash and Zoom themselves.

Zoom and Leon were in a dangerous dance of death. Blow for blow, kick for kick. Zoom would have an opening before Leon would counter and attack him. This went on for the past hour as gunfire continued, people screaming, the zooming of Reverse Flash and Jesse. Leon looked as Zoom ran and punched him in the face.

"You know, I've been dreaming of killing you ever since our first meeting." Zoom said grabbing Leon by the collar. He laughed before spitting blood on his mask.

"If you're gonna kill me, kill me. Enough chit chat." Leon said drowsily. Zoom smirked before tossing him on a wall. "No, I won't grant you a death, yet. I want you to witness the death of your compatriots." He said as dead agents strewn the battlefield along with Resistance fighters.

"No…" Leon called out weakly. Zoom placed a foot on his chest and hissed with laughter. He saw Lena cornered by 5 of Zoom's men.

"I won't go down that easily!" She screamed pulling out two knives. She ran and slashed three of their throats before the two-surviving grunts gunned her down.

"NO!" He yelled pushing Zoom's foot off and ran to her side. He grabbed her knife and killed the two before kneeling and holding Lena.

"Kick…their….ass…" She said before closing her eyes due to the blood loss. "No, please." Leon said holding her close. Zoom walked over and cackled.

"Love, such a flimsy emotion." He taunted. Leon placed her body on the ground and stood, feeling a new resurgence of fight.

"You, are done for." He growled. Zoom laughed and stared him down. "Catch me if you can." He said before running off. Leon took off after him. Jasper connected and gave him another burst of adrenaline.

He caught up to Zoom and grabbed him by his collar and tumbled. He straddled his waist and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Come on, show me you're not a hero. Show me, you are a killer." He choked out as blood trickled down his mouth and nose. Leon looked at him before raising his arm and vibrating.

"Come on! Do it!" Zoom shouted. Leon stared at him before getting up. "No, I will never be a killer. But maybe this once." He said before turning around and stabbing Zoom in his chest making him choke out in surprise.

"Fate will forgive me." He said removing his arm. The limp corpse of Zoom fell as the one on the ground disappeared. Leon felt tears fall down his face.

"Leon? Could really use some help!" Jesse said in the comms. He looked the sky and pressed a button on his watch.

"Barry, we're gonna need some help." He said. Leon grabbed the corpse of Zoom and ran back to the battlefield and stopped in front of Thawne and dropping Zoom's corpse at his feet. Eobard backed off in shock before growling.

"Should have known this Zoom would get himself killed. The man was too focused on conquering worlds. No matter, I'll just go back in time and try again." He said before running as a portal appeared. Leon didn't hesitate and took off after the yellow clad villain. He followed him back to the day him and Zoom made the pact.

"Sorry to break this deal, but you two do not want to this." Leon said. "Flash? What is he doing here Thawne?" Zoom growled. "Damn bugger, he followed me back. No matter." He said before another Flash appeared.

"I think what my friend is trying to say is this marks the end of your tyranny." Barry said crossing his arms. Another speedster appeared before another and another until 20 Flashes stood surrounded Zoom and Reverse Flash.

"Now, come quietly and I won't kill you again." Leon said. Zoom looked surprised. The Flashes grabbed Zoom and Eobard and brought them before the Speed Force. Before they could enter the portal, Reverse Flash stabbed Leon in the chest. Unknown to his actions, Eobard took this opportunity and took off.

"Leon!" Barry yelled as he fell to the ground, grabbing Leon's limp body. He flickered his eyes towards Barry, Wally, Jesse, and then Lena. He smiled at her and cupped her cheek as she cried into his hand.

"I've been glad to have been apart of this. Tell…" Leon started before death engulfed him.

The group watched as Leon's body began to glow until is dispersed and all that was left was his tattered suit.

"I-I'll tell her." Barry said. Jesse stood up before grabbing his hand. "No, Jesse, I was the one that pressured him into this battle. It's my right to take the wrath of her." He said. Lena looked at him before clearing her throat.

"Who is his girl?" She asked. Barry grimaced before looking at her. "You, Lena. You are his girl back in his world." He said. She stared at him before falling to the ground and bawling into her hands. Barry felt a single tear fall before he grabbed Leon's uniform and folding it. He pressed a button on his watch that opened a portal to Leon's world.

~ **With Lena back in their world** ~

It had been a month since Leon left, Lena was excited when she saw the portal appear in the rec room as Barry stepped out. She blinked over to him before frowning as Leon didn't follow.

"W-where's Leon?" She asked as her lip quivered. He held up his uniform as he stared at the floor.

"He, was a hero to the very end. Even for a copy. But, he showed us that even for a copy, he was the strongest out of us all." Barry said as Lena grabbed Leon's uniform and fell to her kneels. The agents walked over to comfort her before she stood back up with tears in her eyes. She glared at Barry and slapped his chest.

"It's all your fault!" She yelled dropping Leon's suit and punching Barry. They first started out strong, but then lessened to soft blows as she fell to the ground again as she cried loudly. Mercy walked over and comforted the weeping girl. Barry looked one last time before leaving through the portal, leaving Leon's love crying the arms of her friend.

 **A/N: Holy shit this was a fucking pain to write. I do hope you enjoyed it. I also apologize for not updating soon. School is being a bitch. Have a great evening! Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leon dreamed his was back in Overwatch, him and Lena were chilling in the rec room watching a movie along with the rest of the agents. Lena snuggled in close and smiled at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked patting his face. Lena giggled before leaning her head on his chest. "Yes, your beautiful smile." She said cupping his cheek. He looked at her and sighed.

"What is it love?" She asked as McCree left for some more popcorn. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right here." He said looking around. "What do you think isn't right?" Jack asked leaning in his chair.

"Like, I don't belong here, yet I feel…" He stopped. He couldn't find the right word to describe this feeling. McCree came back in with popcorn and settled back down in his spot. He looked over at Leon and offered him some popcorn. Leon grabbed a few and popped them in his mouth. Lena moved so she was sitting his lap. Seeing she wanted to be held, he repositioned himself until he crossed his legs over hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and leaned back in his chest.

' **Why do I feel like this is all wrong?** ' He asked himself. ' _ **Maybe because it's not what you expected it to be.**_ ' Jasper replied. ' **Oh, hey Jasper. Do you know what's going on?** ' Leon asked.

' _ **Well, we fought Zoom and Reverse Flash, went back in time to stop the pact from coming to fruition, Thawne escaped, and you are trapped in the Speed Force.**_ ' He replied. Leon's eye widened.

"Leon love, you alright?" Lena asked again. She moved so her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands grasped his shoulders. She stared into his eyes with her brown orbs as if to find out what caused him to be troubled.

"I feel as if I don't belong here." He said again getting up as Lena still clung to him. "What do you mean? Did you hit your head on somethin'?" She asked patting his head. Leon shook his head as she climbed down. She studied him before dragging him along to the medbay.

"Maybe Angela should take a look." She said as they entered the infirmary. Angela sat at her desk as she went over paperwork. She perked her head when she heard the door open and saw Lena and Leon stroll in.

"Good evening you two, how is everything?" She asked. "Well, Leon feels as if he doesn't belong here. I figure he must've hit his head during one of our missions or training." Lena replied as Angela got up and strolled over. She placed a cool hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever. You are at peak performance, even for a speedster." She said looking him over. Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at him again.

"Seriously, what is going on here?" Leon asked. "What are you talking about?" Lena replied. Leon felt his chest vibrate, he lifted his shirt and looked down to see a circle on his chest vibrating. Lena looked down and yelped.

"Maybe that's what is making you feel uneven love." Lena said tapping the circle. Angela knelt and studied the wound.

"Huh, from my research on you, only you are able to create such a wound." She said. Okay, now Leon knew something was up. A man that was an exact copy of Leon rushed into the doorway.

"Leon! Thank god I made it." He gasped. "Who are you?" Lena asked stand protectively in front of Leon. Angela walked behind her desk before pulling out a blaster and aiming it at the man.

"Leon, it's me. It's Jasper. You need to wake up!" The man pleaded. "Leon is fine where he is, you need to leave." Angela threatened as her finger gingerly squeezed the trigger. "Leon, the Speed Force has you trapped in some dreamland. Thawne is still on the loose, we need to regroup with Barry and the rest of them." Jasper said. Leon blinked before looking at the two female agents.

"What does he mean?" Leon asked. "Nothing, he's a brain-dead imbecile." Angela spat. Lena pulled out her pistols and aimed them at Jasper.

"He's perfectly fine, you need to leave. Your kind is not welcomed here." She said inching forward. "Then why do you have a copy? He's not a natural Speed Force speedster." Jasper retorted. Lena blinked forward and kicked him the gut.

"He's here because he showed honor and valor as a speedster. He earned this." She growled. "Yeah, because two of your speedsters caused mayhem over the multiverse. You didn't do anything to stop it!" Jasper fired back. He stood up and glared at Lena.

"Speed Force? Zoom and Reverse Flash!" Leon said perking up. Lena and Angela looked at each other before inching backwards in front of Leon.

"He stays here muse." Angela said. Jasper glared at the two before sighing. "Leon, it's up to you, you can stay here, calm and collective, while our friends are trying their best to fend off two villians caused by them. Or you can come with me and help stop them. It's your choice, I pray you choose the right one." Jasper said before leaving. Leon blinked as Lena and Angela placed their weapons in their holsters.

"Leon, you're not going to believe him, are you?" Angela asked with a worried glance. "I don't know what to believe. I remember bits of my life, when I got my powers, my life in Overwatch. Lena." He said looking at her. The two sighed before taking the forms of brilliant light energy that took form of people.

"Your muse was right, we are not who you think we are. We are the Speed Force, the entity that embeds all speedsters the ability to run. Sadly, some have decided to use our gift for evil purposes." The one formerly known as 'Lena' explained.

"Why keep me here if I'm just a 'copy' of you?" Leon asked. The one formerly known as 'Angela' cleared their throat. "Well, it's been a long time since a speedster like yourself was ever invited in the Speed Force. You showed true courage and bravery when you fought against Hunter and Eobard. Even as far as going to another world and saving them." They said. "Even going as to overextend yourself to save the life of your love." The one on the right said pulling an image of Leon fighting against Lena when she was under Talon control.

"We, we wanted to honor you as these feats were seemed to be impossible, but for a copy as one as yourself, you proved us wrong." They replied. One took the form of Lena and walked up to him.

"We are sorry for keeping you here, if you want to return back to your world, we can do that. But are you sure?" She asked. Leon looked into her eyes before smiling.

"I want to thank you, for you believing in me. I know you think what you are doing is right, but I must return. For my friends and family." He replied. Lena looked at him before feeling a tear fall down her face.

"Okay, Leon Gustin, if you truly wish to be returned back to the living world, we will honor that. But before you leave, we would like to imbued you with powers from the Speed Force." Lena said tapping his chest. Leon felt a rush of energy flowed through him, he looked down to see his suit crawling around his body as it covered his arms, legs, body, and face.

Lena opened her hand as a blue portal appeared. "Now, run Leon, run." She said. He looked one last time at her and nodded before running through the portal.

~ **Earth-Requiem 3** **rd** **POV** ~

Barry growled before throwing his table as maps and papers flew. "Where are you Thawne!" He yelled. Jay and Jesse walked into the room to see Barry grabbing his hair.

"Barry, we'll find him." Jay said. "It's been a month, Jay, a month! He hasn't shown his face anywhere! In the timeline of the Multiverse! I've even asked Rip to check throughout history to find this man." Barry said picking up the table.

"We will find him Barry. I know we will." Jesse said placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "You've got to stop working so hard." She said. "His death is my fault. I never should have gone there, he would still be alive." Barry said sliding down in a corner and staring at the ceiling. Jesse sighed as she kneeled in front of Barry.

"At least we brought Zoom in, that should count as a win." She said trying to lift his spirits. "Yeah, but a cost." He replied blatantly. Before anyone could think, a blur of red with a trail of lightning trailed in and deposited a bound and unconscious Eobard. Jesse, Jay, and Barry jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"I believe this is the man you are looking for?" The man asked pulling off his mask to reveal it was Leon. He grinned at the three as they stood frozen in place.

"Hiya, hope I wasn't gone for so long?" Leon said grinning sheepishly. Jesse was the first to unfreeze and tackle him in a bear hug. "Whoa! Hi Jess, missed ya too." Leon choked out as she cried into his shoulder. Jesse looked at him and before wiping her tears away.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said helping him up. Jay walked over and smiled warmly. "Glad to see ya kid." He said. "Aw, is the great, big, mean, Jay getting soft after little old me disappeared?" Leon asked. Jay punched his shoulder lightly before nodding. "Don't let it get to your head." Jay said before leaving with Jesse.

Barry got up and walked over to him. "You missed me Allen?" Leon asked holding his arms open as Barry nearly toppled over him as he held him tightly.

"Thank god you've returned. I thought you were gone for good." Barry said for breaking the hug to hold his shoulders and inspect him. "Where did you find him?" He asked pointing at Thawne.

"Believe it or not, but during the Jurassic Period." Leon replied. Barry chuckled before grabbing Eobard and opening a portal to the Speed Force.

"Thank you Leon, I can't thank you enough." Barry said. "No problem, now I have to get back to my world." Leon replied. Barry nodded and opened a portal to his world. Before he left, he said his goodbyes to the rest of the speedsters and returned to his world.

~ **Lena 2 months after Leon's 'death'** ~

Lena had finally moved on with her life after Leon's death. She knew it would be 1-1 billionth chance that another speedster would ever come to their world. She didn't think about it as it brought back horrible memories she wouldn't want coming back to the surface. Lena was relaxing in the rec room as agents rushed back and forth over the needs of Jack or Angela. Oh, you hadn't heard? Well Overwatch had been reinstated and now all Watchpoints, data, and past members forgotten were back. Lena sat on the couch and watched some cheesy romantic-comedy flick that didn't peak her interest.

"Hey, Lena. You alright?" Hana asked waving her hand in front of the Brit's face. "Huh, oh, Hana luv, yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied. Hana made a face before sighing.

"You don't have to hide it, we miss him very much too." Hana said. Lena sighed. "I guess I'm still holding onto hope that Leon is still out there." She said turning off the television and looking at her friend. Hana crawled over to her and held her tight.

"Tsk,tsk, I miss him dearly. He was like the older brother I always wanted." Hana said as Lena relaxed in her friends embrace. They looked at a case that held Leon's old suit, it was tattered and the bolt was cracked a little.

"Why do you torture yourself by looking at that?" Hana asked. "I guess, it just reminds me of better times." Lena replied feeling the threat of tears wanting to fall. Hana sighed and leaned on the armrest of the couch. She was going to say something before a rush of wind was felt.

"No brakes! NO BRAKES!" A man yelled before slamming into the case holding Leon's tattered suit.

"Ow, ow. Why do you do this?" The man moaned before pulling himself up and walking out of the destroyed case.

"Oh damn." He pouted before looking back to see Lena and Hana staring at him. "Uh, I can pay for-." He was cut off as Lena blinked from Hana's arms and dived into Leon's arms.

"Oof! Hi Lena." He choked out as she held him in bear hug. "Oh come on, this is what Jesse did to me." He complained as the Brit trembled. Hana stared at them with shock.

"L-Leon?" The trembling girl asked, hoping she was right and this wasn't some fantasy. "Yes my dear?" He asked. She yelped before digging her face into his shoulder more and crying. Leon laughed lightly before stroking the woman's hair. His fingers passed through softly in her hair as he made circular motions on her back.

"I'm here Lena, nothing is ever going to change that." He said. It took the rest of the agents a minute to run into the rec room to see what was going on.

Angela was the first to drop her things and pounce on Leon as Lena helped him up. "No, no, NOT AGAIN!" He yelled before slamming back into the ground as Angela held him tight.

"Oh come on, one of you are going to break-." He was cut off as the rest of the agents dogpiled him.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you all too. Can't breathe!" Leon squeaked. The rest of the agents got up and chuckled nervously as Leon breathed in heavily.

"I'm just, gonna sit here." He said not moving an inch. Lena and Hana giggled before he picked himself up.

"Sorry about the case." He said pointing to the destroyed case. "It's alright, we can deal with it later. All that matters is you're home." Angela said. Leon looked as the agents nodded at him.

"It's great to be home." Leon said.

~ **Somewhere far away** ~

"Sombra, are you in?" A raspy voice asked. "Si, Reaper. Not like I've been in their systems before." Sombra replied. She looked as Leon and the rest of the agents congratulated on his return.

"Huh, so this is a speedster." Sombra said quietly.

 **A/N: Oh what a riot, I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Have a great morning fellas, or evening, or afternoon. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lena awoke as usual, throwing over the covers and stretching. She scratched the back of her hair and shuffled to the bathroom. She exited with a towel wrapped around her body as she made her way to her drawer. After getting her clothing on, she remembered what happened yesterday. Turning to the bed, she prayed it wasn't a dream. She walked to the edge and pulled the bedsheet off of the sleeping firgure.

Feeling the bedsheets being removed, Leon shifted in his spot as he moaned. "5 more minutes, please." He mumbled. Lena's eyes widen as her lover slept in the bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"It was real." She said, causing Leon to crack an eye open. He turned and looked at Lena as her face was lost in thought, staring at the bed.

"Good morning minx." He spoke softly, snapping her out of his trance. She looked at him as tears began to brim her eyes.

"I-is it really you love?" She asked crawling into bed. Leon giggled lightly before grabbing her in a hug and holding her in place.

"It really is. No joke, no dream. It's really me." Leon whispered. Lena yelped before digging her face into the speedster's chest. She clung to him like a sloth on a tree, never letting go until he needed to breathe.

"Lena, I've missed you. But, I can't breathe." He choked out. Lena loosened lightly before looking into his green eyes. He smiled before kissing her on the lips.

"I promise to stay with you, now and forever." "You better! I don't want to learn you died again." She pouted.

"You have my undivided attention my love. I promise to stay by you." Leon promised. Lena smiled at him before hopping off the bed and pulling him up.

"Well, you need a shower. I'll wait for you here." She said as Leon walked into the bathroom. The sound of water rushing down the shower head could be heard. Lena heard the door knock as she walked over. Opening the door, Angela smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Lena, how are you today?" She asked. Lena moved so the medic could enter.

"I've been doing good Angi, I'm glad he is back." Lena informed her. Angela smiled before the bathroom door opened slightly as Leon stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel wrapped over his shoulders. He glanced over to see Lena with a shcoked expression and Angela's face red.

"Uh, I think you were just leaving right Angi?" Lena asked pushing her towards the exit. Angela stared at Leon before Lena snapped her fingers in front of her.

"Huh, oh, yes. I was, um, just leaving. Right." Angela spoke as she walked out, waving her hand to calm her blushing face. Leon raised an eyebrow as Lena closed the door and leaned on it with a wide grin. Leon looked down before gasping lightly.

"My fault, I'll get some clothes on now." He said dashing to the drawer and throwing clothes on. He reappeared next to Lena and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, I'm sure the rest of the agents will want to see you again." Lena said as the two walked to the mess hall. As they made their entrance, agents stood and clapped for him.

"Welcome back sir." "Great to have ya back Speedy." "Out of the frying pan, and into the fire." Leon and Lena said next to Hana, Lucio, McCree, Fareeha, Ana, and Reinhardt.

"Aye, it's great to have the mighty 'Flash' back." Reinhardt bellowed as he pulled Leon into a hug. Ana flashed him a smile as Hana got out of her seat and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I've missed you too Hana. It was boring not having someone to annoy me." Leon said. Hana giggled lightly before grabbing him into a headlock.

"I'm just glad you're home Sonic." She said before returning to her seat. Lena giggled at Hana as she plopped down next to Lucio and happily ate her meal.

"Is Widowmaker still in custody?" Leon asked making a few agents stare blankly. "Well, y'see love, Reaper and a new operative have broken her out." Lena admitted. He frowned and took a deep breath.

"Back to the drawing board I guess." Leon said stabbing an egg. "Well, she is not of your concern, we'll handle it. You just got back from being dead, you deserve rest." Jack said behind him. Leon turned to see the old commander nod.

"Okay." He replied. " _ **Besides, those Speed Force chicks were hot!**_ " Jasper chimed in. " **Really?** " " _ **What? Can't a guy have urges?**_ " Jasper replied. Leon rolled his eyes as he brought his plate to the kitchen. Mei turned and smiled at him.

"Can I help with breakfast at least?" He asked. "Of course you can. I could use some help. Angela was supposed to be here anyways." Mei said. As the two began to clean up, Leon got to know more about Mei. Some were sweet, some were to the point he wanted to drop everything and hold the scientist.

"I'm so sorry Mei." Leon said as the duo finished the dishes. Mei sighed and looked at him with her same grin.

"Thanks for listening Leon, you 'Mei' be fast, but you are a good listener." She replied. "Was, was that a pun in a compliment?" Leon asked. Mei looked at him and giggled. Lena blinked in and smiled at the two.

"Aw, that's the first I've heard her giggle." Lena said walking over to her. Mei looked at her and laughed.

"Your boyfriend is a great listener." She said. "I know, that's why I love him." Lena replied watching Leon dry dishes and returning them to their spots. Leon glanced over to see Mei leaving while Lena stared at him. Her brown orbs studying the speedster.

"Y'know, I still feel awful for scaring you those many years ago." Lena said as Leon dried his hands and placed the rag on the towel bar. Leon walked over and held her close.

"I still keep reminding you, it's alright. If it weren't for that day, I may not be here. With you, Overwatch wouldn't have been restored to it's former glory." He chimed in as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I still can't keep thinking that if it never happened, I wouldn't have met you." She said with a twinge of saddness in her voice.

"There, there Lena. You're alright. If it's any consultation, I forgave you for that. Stop beating yourself up, it's not healthy. After what Hana told me, I'm never going away." He promised as he placed his fingers on her chin, making her look at him.

"If I every do, you have every right to slap me." He said kissing her forehead. "My lips are down here." Lena pouted. "I know, I just love seeing your pout. It's too cute." Leon giggled as he lowered himself and kissed her lips. Lena sighed as they broke apart and hugged him tightly. Smelling his shampoo in his hair.

"C'mon love, back to work it is." Lena said with a smile. Leon sighed as the two walked towards the mission room. Jack and Winston along with a few new agents looked over various manifests.

"If it isn't my favorite monkey." Leon said releasing Lena's hand. "I told you Lena, I'm not a monkey." Winston grunted before looking up to see Leon with a smile. Winston dropped his folder and rushed the speedster in a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you too big guy, can't breathe!" Leon choked out. Winston, realizing Leon's predicament, released the choking man and laughed lightly.

"Sorry about that." Winston said. "It's alright Winston, you're perfectly fine." Leon said with a grin. "Now, any missions love?" Lena asked.

"Uh, yeah, we've had a possible hacker going through our systems. After restablishing former Watchpoints, Ecopoints, and other places, we've been getting hacked by a collective known as 'Sombra'. Some are speculating it's an actual person while most believe it's a group of people. Athena imforms me whenever her firewalls are being broken into. I don't know if I can keep this up." Winston explained. Leon walked over to a computer and searched up the recent hacks and looked it over.

"Athena, see if you can find a backdoor. Look for purple lines of code." He told her. After a few minutes, a couple lines of purple text appeared to show a picture of a skull.

"Hm." Leon said before typing in a few commands. Soon enough, the location of this 'Sombra' appeared on screen. Athena pulled up a overview of the area, it showed 'Sombra' standing in a crowd.

"Hack her comms." Leon said. " _Are you sure about this Reaper? They're looking at me right now._ " Sombra said looking up at the camera.

" _Alright fine. Just make sure Smurfette keeps me alive preferably._ " She said. "So, Widowmaker is there." Lena said with a glare. Leon nodded before shutting down the computer.

"Destroy this, and the harddrive. Can't leave a back door for our hacker now can we." Leon ordered an agent. Leon and Lena walked back to their room as he opened the closet door to show his suit, a gift from the Speed Force.

"It had been two months since you 'died'. This will be a shocker for the world." Lena said as he pulled the suit on. Leon smiled as he placed his gloves on and buckled his boots.

"Well, time to make an appeareance." He said with a grin.

~ **Timeskip** ~

The dropship hovered above Sombra as the crowd quickly disappeared with the use of her gun. The ship lowered the ramp as Tracer, Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Winston, Mercy, and Ana jumped down to face the hacker.

"You got our attention." 76 said glaring under his mask. Sombra chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"I know, but now that your speedster is dead. We can continue our dance." She said before disappearing as a group of Talon grunts appeared and surrounded the heroes. Bystanders stood in cover as they saw the incident unveil before them.

"You really think we would leave Sombra out in the open as easy prey?" Reaper's voice boomed. "Cheeky bastard just loves to hear himself." Tracer mumbled. Widowmaker had her sights on Tracer's head.

"Today, marks the end of Overwatch. Forever." Reaper said giving the signal before a loud whoosh was heard. The grunts backed off as their weapons and gadgets were in a pile in front of the group. Widowmaker raised an eyebrow as a blur of red with lightning rushed throughout the square.

In front of the grunts, stood the Flash as lightning crackled off his suit. He grinned and looked up at Reaper.

"You weren't going to start the party without me, now were ya?" Flash asked. Sombra eyes widen.

"I thought you said he was dead!" She scolded him. "How was I supposed to know, he was gone for 2 months." Reaper retorted. The grunts backed off as the lightning danced across Flash's chest. With his new heighten senses, he glanced to see a figure on a building quite far away.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said before darting off. He returned with an unconscious Widowmaker and a dismantled Widow's Kiss.

Reaper and Sombra hesitated as Flash tossed her on the ground and glared at the two shocked operatives.

"Now, we can do the easy way, you turn yourselves in or, we can do this the hard way, I can forcibly bring you in. It's your decision." Flash said crossing his arms. The bystanders looked up to see the Flash, in all his glory, face down the enemies with an unflinching stature. The wind howled throughout the square as the agents had their weapons aimed at the grunts.

"Time's ticking." Flash said as the sound of helicopters could be heard. Reaper glared at him as Widowmaker regained consciousness. She looked up to see Flash glaring at her. She stood up and shot her grappling hook near the two and pulled herself towards them.

"This isn't over. Retreat now!" Reaper ordered everyone. After the square was cleared, the bystanders came out and looked in awe at Leon. A boy of 17 came up to Flash and grinned at him before wrapping him in a hug.

"You're okay son, they won't hurt you. Not while I'm here." Leon assured the boy. "You better, I want to eat dinner again with my hero." Leon raised an eyebrow at the comment as the boy pulled out a green cast.

" **There is more room for heroes in the world, you just need to find your way.** "

~ _ **The Flash**_

Leon looked into the boy's eyes and smiled. He knelt down to the boy and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back, Flash." The boy said. The bystanders cheered and thanked the group for being there.

The group managed to get into their dropship and leave back to base. Leon flopped onto the couch and turned on the television.

" _The Flash, he's back for good. On behalf of everyone at htis station, we would love to thank our police/firefighter forces, Overwatch, and the Flash for being here to save our world. We can't thank you enough._ " A newsman said.

Lena grinned as she laid on Leon's lap and nuzzled his chest. He wrapped his arms around the small Brit and kissed her head.

"Thank you Lena, for giving me this life. Without you, I'd probably be nothing." He said. Lena kissed him before pulling apart with a large grin.

"You're so very welcome love." She said before resting her head on his chest. Leon stared at the now sleeping british woman. Her light breaths going in and out. He glanced out side to see white balls float towards the ground of their base. A thin line had appeared to show the first snowfall the base had gotten.

Leon stood up and held Lena as he walked back to their room. The whoosh of the snow cutting into both of them. Leon held her tighter so she stayed warm, as they entered their room he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes and gloves. Leon removed his boots and gloves as he crawled into bed as he wrapped his arms around her. She turned until her head rested on his chest, and with a contented sigh she was snoring away. Leon chuckled lightly before feeling the pull of sleep grab him. Soon enough, Leon was snoring along with Lena.

 **A/N: I am so sorry. I mean it entirely, you can scold me, well you can be a prick to me because it is the internet. But I sincerely am sorry. I tired to download Heroes of The Storm, needed 14 GBs to download. I accidentally deleted Office 365, which also meant I couldn't use Word for writing. So I tried to re-download and failed as I need to buy it, fucking Windows! So now I'm using Notepad to write my chapters. So the whole reason Ive been gone an entire month, was due to my own stupidity. I hope you can forgive me. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leon awoke to Lena talking lightly. "No Emily, no matter how many times you try, I won't come back. So delete my number and forget about me. I'm happy with Leon." She said causing him to stir. Feeling the bed shake, Lena turned off her phone and sighed.

"Who's Emily?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat up. "Just a fling, I met her when you were dead." Lena replied as she held her head down in shame.

"I didn't know what to do, when Barry told me you died, I was heartbroken. I retreated to King's Row and sulked in my room as I held your tattered suit. Angela came over and tried to help me get back out in the world, but every turn I took, I kept thinking of you. Hana eventually got me out of my house and brought me to a small bakery. She happened to be in the same bakery and saw me. Things picked up from there and soon we were together." Lena explained as Leon stared at her.

"Go ahead, yell at me, call me a cheater. I deserve it. It's just that, I thought you were dead until a week ago!" Lena said as tears brimmed her eyes. Leon shifted in his spot and grabbed the trembling girl in a hug.

"There, there, I understand." He said stroking her hair. Lena cried into his shoulder as he calmed her sorrow.

"You're not mad?" She asked the speedster. Leon looked at her and smiled. "You think that's going to get me mad? No darling, it'll take more than a 'fling' to get me mad. But we will need to talk to her, to get this sorted out." He said making Lena smile.

"C'mon, it's time for breakfast." He said as the two got up and showered. Lena dressed in her usual attire as Leon donned his suit.

"It feels great to be back." Leon said looking over his suit. Lena giggled lightly and kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see my speedster again." She said and blinked off to the mess hall. Leon laughed and sighed. He made his way to the hall to see Lena, Hana, Lucio, Angela, Winston, Ana, Jack, and everyone else at the table. The agents looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning Leon, how are you feeling?" Angela asked as he sat down next to Lena. "I'm doing fine Angela, thank you for asking." Leon replied as he stabbed an egg and brought it to his mouth. Lena rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"But, staying the Speed Force, you tend to lose track of time." Leon said with a smile. "All that matters now is you're back." Lena said kissing his cheek. Her phone rang as she had recieved a message from the person she was hoping to not contact her again.

"Oh come on." She groaned. Lena pulled out her phone and checked to see it was none other than Emily herself.

 _Dear Lena,_

 _I was wondering if you would come to King's Row, I'd like to see you again._

 _Love, Em_

"What's wrong Lena?" Leon asked as he raised an eyebrow. She showed him her phone. As he read the message, Leon sighed and replied.

 _Emily,_

 _This is Leon, I would appreciate if you'd stop messaging Lena. She does not enjoy you contacting her, even when she told you it was over. If you still respect her, then please stop contacting her._

 _~Leon_

"There we are." Leon said pressing the send button. He placed the phone down and continued to eat. The phone rang as another message came through.

 _Dear whoever-this-is,_

 _I am Emily, Lena's girlfriend. I will contact her as much as I want because we have something special. If you're jealous, then you can come talk to me. Don't come to Lena's defense._

 _~Em_

"Persistent are we." Leon said as he grabbed the device and pressed call. He placed the device to his ear as the phone rang before Emily picked up.

E: Hello? Lena?

L: No, this is Leon. I'd like to ask if you'd stop trying to contact Lena. She has told me that she ended the relationship between you two.

E: Yeah, because her 'boyfriend' had come back. Some 'Leon Gustin'.

L: This is he, and I did come back. because I was dead the entire 2 months when you were with her.

E: So you're this 'Leon Gustin' I've heard about?

L: You are correct. I am him, I was trapped within the Speed force for those 2 months.

E: Speed Force?

L: Yes, I'm a speedster or the 'Flash' if that's what you want to know.

E: Oh, so you're Leon Gustin, the Flash?

L: Yes, now, I would like to ask if you would cease all interaction with Lena from henceforth. I love her dearly, and I wish to not have her in pain from choosing.

Emily sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, complied with Leon's request and ended the call. Leon nodded and handed the phone back to Lena. She stared at him before smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Now then, time to bring in some villians." Leon said bringing his plate to the sink and walking to the mission room. As he walked, Jasper was getting quite anxious.

" _What's gotten you all wired Jasper?_ " Leon asked. " **Just, someting doesn't feel right. We were allowed to leave the Speed Force, yet I feel like something bad is going to happen.** " He replied.

" _Whatever it is, we will fight it together._ " Leon said with a smile. Lena blinked over to him and walked next to him as they entered the room to see a fresh face.

"Good morning Agent's Tracer and Flash, I am Agent Rex. I will be handing out the missions as Mr. Morrison will be busy with sending out troops and necessities for the group." Rex said placing a stack of papers on the corner of the desk.

"Notified, so, any missions Rex?" Leon asked. "Hmmm, let's see hear, ah yes. You two can raid a Talon warehouse due to suspected weaponry." Rex stated.

"Okay, one Talon warehouse ready to raid. We'll be back in a jiff Rex ol boy." Lena chirped as she blinked off. Rex sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I know Rex, it's way to early." Leon said before he took off, causing the papers to fly off the desk.

"Oh come on!" Rex complained as another agent snickered at his unfortunate predicament.

"Oh shut it Rookie." Rex muttered as he picked up the papers.

~ **Talon Warehouse** ~

"Warehouse in sight." Flash reported in. "Roger, proceed with mission." Jack radioed in. Flash nodded and looked as Tracer loaded her pistols.

"You ready love?" She asked. "Ready, I'll go in with my speed and knock out as many guards as I can." He said getting ready.

"What do I do?" Tracer asked with a raised eyebrow. Flash turned and smiled. "Well, someone needs to bring the cavalry." He said before taking off.

"Cheeky bastard." She said as Flash zoomed in and took out the front guards and hid them before the next guard post arrived.

" _Okay, front guards down. Time to make our entrance._ " Flash said in his comms. Tracer smiled as she blinked to the roof and jumped through the hole.

"CHEERS LUV, THE CAVALRIES IS HERE!" She shouted the familiar line. The Talon operatives scattered as they ran to take their battle positions as the two agents dispersed.

Flash smirked and zoomed throughout the warehouse, disarming the operatives and any other weapon entrapments they might've had. Tracer knocked every operative out she saw. Some tried to stand up, but were rittled with non-lethal bullets. After clearing out the warehouse, Flash appeared next to Tracer as they bounded up the operatives and waited for the police to come and arrest them.

"Not bad, considering it's your first op since you've been ressurected." Tracer said nudging his arm. Flash chuckled lightly and watched as the police came in and brought out the insurgents one by one.

"Thanks Overwatch, you've been a great help." The chief said crossing his arms. "It was nothing chief, glad to help that's all." Flash said patting him on the shoulder.

"Agent's Flash, Tracer, return to base." Rex said as a dropship hovered over the warehouse.

"Until next time Chief." Flash said before zooming off and headed up the building. Tracer gave her two finger salute and blinked off after the speedster. Once in the ship, Leon removed his mask and sighed as he lounged on the couch.

"That went better than I could've expected." Lena said tossing her goggles onto the table and laying down next to him. Leon wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed in relief.

"Uh Agents, there is someone here for you." Rex said. Leon rolled his eyes and answered.

"Who is it Rex?" "Some civilian named Emily." He replied. Lena went stiff in Leon's grasp as he rolled his eyes.

"Understood Rex, tell her to leave for our room. We'll handle this." Leon said as the ship landed. Leon and Lena walked to their room and opened to reveal a petite, ginger girl wearing pants, running shoes, a tank top, along with a very angry glare.

"Hey Emily. How you doing?" Lena asked. "So, this is how we are going to end it? You meet with some speedster and I'm old news? I thought we had something special Lena!" Emily said. Lena held her head down, unable to speak.

"Emily, this is her decision. I was dead for two months. We had something special, considering she was the catalyst to give me my powers." Leon said stepping in.

"I'm not talking to you, I want to know from her. It's either me or you." She said looking at Lena. The time traveler sighed before sitting onto the couch.

"I met you because I was lonely. Leon was killed because he was saving speedsters from a duo that would have brought death to all in the Multiverse. I was alone for those two months, without him, I was a wreck. That was until Angela gave me the push to go out dating again." Lena said as Leon crossed his arms. Emily sat on the bed and waited for Lena to continue.

"I met Emily and things kind of rolled on ahead. She made me feel happy, but everytime I kept thinking for you Leon." She said glancing up at the speedster.

"I only want is for you too be happy Lena. That's all I care to see you as, not some train wreck torn between two lovers." Leon said walking over and kneeling in front of her. Lena glanced up at him and smiled lightly.

"Enough, I just want to know, it's either me or him. Answer me Lena!" Emily snapped impatiently, making Lena flinch. Leon glared at her before standing up.

"I think it's time you left Emily and never contact Lena again." He growled as lightning danced across his chest.

"You think a little lightning is going to scare me? Pffft, I've seen the front end of Reaper's shotguns." Emily snorted.

"How about feeling the sting of his round in your chest. The blood seeping from the wound as inch-by-inch your life seeps away, threatening to pull you into a deep sleep. Never to awaken?" Leon asked. "Because I have, I also know now that Lena was never happy with you. You just treated her like your next pair of shoes. 'We had something special' bull. If you had something special, you wouldn't treat her like that. You would treat her with as much respect as any other Overwatch agent." Leon said making Emily tense up and back towards the door.

"If you think you know what Lena wants, you would respect her decision instead of hounding her as some ex-Overwatch agent trophy for your friends. I love Lena with all my heart, I would die again rather than see you with her." Leon said as Emily made an audible gulp. Lena had tears down her face as she looked at Leon, lightning still racing it's way across his chest, arms, and legs. Emily, frozen in a state of fear as the speedster glared at her.

"Leave, you are no longer welcomed." Leon said. Emily backed to the door before darting off. The lightning stopped as he turned and saw Lena in tears with a smile on her face.

"You know, I could have defended myself quite well." She said sniffling. Leon walked over and wiped her tears away.

"I know, just wanted you to know that I meant ever word. I love you, Lena Oxton. Even if you can be a dimwit at times." He said kissing her. Lena giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back.

"How about we wait little on tonight to start that?" Leon asked with a smile. Lena giggled before pecking his check.

"Only if you behave~" She said poking his nose, making Leon laugh.

 **A/N: God damn, this was quite the chapter. And to the guest, I knew she was gay, or bisexual if that's how you want to perceive this story, but this is a fanfiction. You can choose to follow the canon story or create your own. That's the whole point of imagination. You choose the story, not anyone else. Anyways, thanks for reading, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Leon!" Lena yelled making the man drop his bottle of soap. "Yeah Lena?" He called back as the shower continued.

"I was thinkin, and hear me out on this." She began. ' _ **Usually, when she thinks, it's never anything good.**_ ' Jasper said. ' _Be nice Jasper._ ' Leon scowled as he exited the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Did ya hear me knucklehead?" She asked knocking on his head. "Ow, yes I did, ow stop it!" Leon said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Sorry love, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to perhaps retire?" She asked looking at him. He looked at her with a face of surprise.

"H-hey, no need to stare." Lena said with a frown. "I'm sorry hon, it just surprised me that's all. Are you sure you want to retire? If I recalled, you were the one that loved Overwatch." Leon said putting a hand on his chin. Lena looked at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know that love, but I've been quite bummed out on this gimmick. I want to wander the earth without being known as 'Tracer from Overwatch'. I want to be normal, like you were." She said looking at him. Leon looked into her brown eyes as he registered what she said.

"What about Winston, Angela, and the rest of Overwatch?" He asked as he walked over and placed on clothes.

"They'll be fine, besides, I wanted to slow down and start a family." She said holding her hands behind her back and smiling at him. Leon's face flushed red at her request.

"If that's what you want, then I'll follow your lead." Leon said as his face died down. She giggled with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He smiled as he kissed back. The two giggled until their door knocked.

"Yo, lovebirds, we have a mission!" Hana yelled through the door. Leon sighed as he walked over and opened the door to see Hana and Angela waiting for them.

"Our mission is to find Sombra." Angela said with a stern expression. Leon glanced at Lena as she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, do you have any leads?" He asked. "One, and that was the purple lines of text we found during the time we went to confront her. So far, she seems to have been able to elude us all this time, even to have her trail go cold when we have Athena search for her." Hana said with a frown. Leon zipped inside and came back with his suit on, the lightning bolt glimmering in the fluorescent light. Lena blinked over, her goggles on and weapons ready in their holsters.

"Ready!" She said in her cheerful attitude, but Leon knew she masked it well, Overwatch had begun to take its toll on the time traveler. Hana and Angela walked towards the communications room as several technicians worked on various computers. Leon walked over to one computer as Angela plugged in a flashdrive. A separate window opened as the screen showed the same aesthetic purple skull.

' _Who are you Sombra?_ ' Leon thought as he cracked down and began to type down ever code he could think of. Lena, Angela, and Hana stood behind him as he typed away.

"I don't know who she is, but I would love to pound her into the ground." Hana said. "That may be true, but we still need her to find out where Reaper and Widowmaker are." Lena said. Jack walked in and noticed the four.

"Anything you need help with?" He asked them. "We're looking for Sombra." Hana replied. Jack nodded as he watch Leon crack down on the whereabouts of Sombra. He had faint knowledge of Sombra back in the days of Overwatch, a skilled hacker that could hack anything. After the fall, he thought Sombra may have dissapear. When they confronted this Sombra, she seemed to be familiar.

"Gotcha." Leon said as he leaned back in his chair. Jack glanced at the screen to see the purple skull now black as it began to disperse until coordinates showed.

"Found our little rat hacker." Hana said. The four looked at Jack as he stared at the coordinates.

"You guys mind if I join you?" He asked.

~ **Sombra** ~

"Hey Gabriel~" Sombra said with a smile. " **What is it Sombra?** " The Grim Reaper asked.

"I was wondering if you and Spider wanted to watch a movie?" She asked. " **You know Overwatch may have cracked your code, they could be on their way right now.** " Reaper growled.

"Oh pssh, that's more advance hacking than I usually do, it'll take a miracle for them to figure it out." Sombra said with a smile. Reaper looked at her as he pressed a button on a computer to show the once purple skull, now a dark shade.

" **Because Overwatch is on their way.** " He said walking past the surprised hacker. "How did? That damn speedster." Sombra growled as she ran to the armory and loaded up.

"Sound the alarm, Overwatch is on their way because a certain hacker was too proud." Widowmaker ordered. The last remark made Sombra growl at the cold assassin.

"Afraid of spiders prick." Sombra muttered. Widowmaker glanced at her before rolling her eyes. Reaper walked next to them as they exited the base to see a dropship hovering above the base. The door opened as Tracer, Flash, Mercy, Soldier 76, and Dva jumped out.

" **Morrison.** " Reaper growled as he pulled out two shotguns from under his cloak. Widowmaker spat on the ground as she narrowed her eyes at her rival. Sombra looked at Flash as her eyes went over the man.

"So this is the great _Flash_." She whispered as 76 cleared his throat. "Talon, it's time your menace was ended." He said readying his pulse rifle. Tracer pulled out her pistols and aimed them at Widowmaker. Mercy had her blaster and staff ready as Hana growled lightly.

" **You think this small ragtag will defeat the likes of us?** " Reaper asked as more grunts ran out and readied their defenses. As if on cue, Flash ran and disarmed the grunts, Sombra, and Widowmaker. He deposited the weapons in front of the encircled group and smirked.

"Cocky one." Widowmaker growled. The rush of air was the only thing audible the two sides could hear. The sound of rumbling could be heared, making both sides glance over to see UN forces arriving.

"This is the end of Talon, come home Gabriel." Jack pleaded. Reaper nearly choked on air, what was this he was feeling, regret?

"Amelie, please, we can help you." Angela said making the cold assassin stare. "Love, we can help you you don't need Talon to survive." Lena pleaded. Leon looked at the group and then back at Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra. He sighed as he walked forward and looked at the three.

"Please, we are only here to help. Let us do that." He said. Sombra looked at the two assassins as they stared off into space. Sombra knew that Widowmaker was once Amelie Lacroix, the wife of Gerard and Reaper was Gabriel, he wanted to destory Overwatch over what Angela did to him. He wouldn't have his abilities if it wasn't for Angela. She looked behind her to see the grunts waiting, some removed their helmets as they began to have conflictions on their loyalties. Some were forced to become operatives, only agreeing to protect their families. One grunt hopped off the top of the building and landing next to Sombra, she watch as the operative walked over to Flash and removed his helmet.

"My name is Jarod White, I became an operative due to them threatening my family. I ask you to find and protect them." He said throwing down the helmet. Flash smiled at Jarod as the man began to tear up.

"I promise Mr. White, we'll find your family." Flash said. The operative smiled as he walked over to the UN forces and turned himself in. More operatives did the same until Widowmaker, Sombra, Reaper, and a few operatives remained. Sombra didn't have any loyalties to Talon, she was just a mercenary, nothing more nothing less. She glanced at the two before smirking.

"Sorry _amigos_ , but I'm just a merc. I have no business here." She said. She waved goodbye as her form began to shimmer until she was gone. Widowmaker and Reaper continued to stare off in space, making the agents uneasy.

"Gabriel." Jack said as he walked over and stood in front of his former friend. Gabriel looked at Jack as he removed his mask, showing his scarred face.

" **Moron.** " Gabriel said as his scowl turned into a smile, making Jack smile back. Widowmaker looked at the two before glancing back as Angela and Lena walked over to her. Hana and Leon stayed back as the three conversed.

"This was different, I expected a shootout." Leon said. "I second that. But now that Overwatch is back, I think I'll be retiring and returning back to Korea." Hana said. Leon glanced at her as she looked at him with a smile.

"Besides, it would be good to get back into acting again." She said. "Pfft, you an actress?" Leon asked. Hana looked at him as she feined hurt.

"I will have you know, I am the actress in the popular movie 'Hero of my Storm'." She informed him.

"You mean that hunk of garbage? I didn't know it was you." Leon said, making Hana jump out of her MEKA and slap the speedster.

"I am offended, you uncultured swine!" Hana said. The group turned to see Leon holding his cheek as Hana continued to berate him. Widowmaker watched as Leon laughed at the Korean's antics.

' **Perhaps, I could have a chance at peace.** ' Widowmaker thought until Lena popped into her field of vision.

"You alright there love?" She asked causing Widowmaker to back up in surprise. "I am fine, _mon dieu_." She muttered. Reaper dropped his mask as his mouth twitched into a small smile.

" **I'll consider your offer, but if it's the same with you, I'd like to stay a mercenary. My allegiance with Talon is over, now I'm just a freelancer. Later Morrison.** " Gabriel said as he wraithed away. Jack gritted his teeth before laughing lightly.

"Be seeing you ghost freak." He whispered. Widowmaker strapped Widow's Kiss on her back and crossed her arms.

"I'll join Overwatch." She said. "On one condition." "What's that love?" Lena asked. "Angela, you will return me back to normal, so I may grieve in my own way." Widowmaker replied. Angela sighed before putting on a smile.

"You got it." Angela replied. The two walked back to the dropship as Jack and Lena came to Hana and Leon.

"I guess that means Talon is officially over." Leon said. Jack looked behind him to see the UN forces arresting the rest of the operatives and smiled.

"I guess you're right Leon." He said.

 **A/N: I apologize for not updating this story and I am sorry for how small it is of a chapter. But I will be ending this soon, I thank you all for reading and I hope it gave you joy. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Leon, that's not how you do it!" Lena yelped. "I got it, I got it!" Leon said before a fire began on the stove.

"Okay, maybe not how I expected it to be." The speedster said as Lena tossed a damp cloth over the fire.

"Love, if you need help just ask me. You don't have to do it yourself." Lena said laughing lightly. "I know, I just wanted to make us dinner and not a smoke show." Leon pouted. Angela walked into the kitchen and noticed the pan and cloth.

"Leon, seriously, if need help just ask. You're not alone." Angela said supressing a laugh.

"Just laugh it up." Leon grumbled as he turned his back on them. "Love you Leon." Lena said hugging him. Angela walked over to the stove as she removed the pan and pulled out a new one.

"What were you trying to make again?" Angela asked. "Grilled cheese sandwiches. We already made the tomato soup, by we I mean I did." Lena said as Leon held his head down.

"You're not helping Lena." Leon snapped. The Brit giggled as she walked over and kissed Leon's cheek.

"I'm just josling you love, you'll get the hang of it soon. Haha." Lena assured him. The speedster looked at them before sighing.

"Oh well, how about we go to the command center. I'm sure Jack has a mission for us." Angela said placing the tomato soup in the fridge and the burned food of their sandwiches in the garbage. The three walked down a hallway as agents busled about, either getting papers or heading to training. Leon walked next to Lena as they made their way to the command center and noticed Jack, Winston, Braxton, and Ana standing next to a hologram.

"Hey chief." Leon spoke up, making the group glance up at them. "Hey Leon, what's up?" Jack asked.

"Just seein' if ya had any missions layin' around pops." Lena replied. "One actually, we've had problems because after Talon was terminated, the leaders of the group went rogue and now they scattered aroud the globe. The UN has given us the ability to upgrade our mainframe and scan the globe entirely to find out about their whereabouts." Ana informed him. Leon walked over to the hologram as random pings set around the globe, indicating Talon movement.

"We've asked Gabr-Reaper to investigate, but he said we need to pay him." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"We've also asked Sombra, but she said she's doing something personal and won't be available." Braxton said.

"I see." Leon said scratching his chin. "If you've got an idea on how to find them, please don't be hesitant to speak up." Winston said.

"I can use my speed and check out these places. I'll report back if I find anything." Leon said before running out of the room.

"Oh come on! I just stacked these papers!" Rex yelled. The group laughed lightly as Rex scowled at them and began to pick up the papers.

~ **Leon** ~

" **Something on your mind Leon?** " Jasper asked as Leon raced his way to one of the locations.

"I don't know, it's just now after the whole debacle with Zoom and Reverse Flash, I guess returning here has made me feel obsolete." Leon replied dodging incoming traffic.

" **Well, we just have to remember we aren't in war against super powered beings. But that doesn't mean we have to go easy on them.** " Jasper said as Leon stopped in front of a warehouse that housed old Talon technology.

"Oh great, just more useless junk for Talon." Leon grumbled as he lifted his wrist. "Braxton, I got more abandoned tech from Talon. Send a clean up crew to my location. I'll leave a beacon and head on to the next one." Leon said.

" _Roger that, clean up crew is on its way. Nice job Flash._ " The robot replied. Leon dropped a small device and dashed off to the next area.

"I don't know Jasper, I mean we just struck a truce with Reaper and Widowmaker. No other enemies to face." Leon said.

" **Don't forget about the second possible Omnic Crisis.** " Jasper replied. "Yeah, you're right." Leon said as he dozed off. Leon stopped in a nearby alley and sighed as he slumped on the ground. A copy of Leon appeared in front of him.

" **You sure you're doing well?** " Jasper asked sitting next to him. "It's just, the first Crisis left scars on me. I don't think I can stomach another one." Leon said looking to the ground.

" **We'll do fine Leon, if it escalates, the UN will have Overwatch and the Flash to defend this world.** " Jasper said, trying to lift his spirits.

" **You lost someone, someone you loved.** " Jasper said. "Heh, what gave it away?" Leon asked with a smirk.

" **If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for ya pal**." Jasper said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, but we'll need to find out about those pings Ana is so obsessed over." Leon said standing up.

" _I heard that._ " Ana said, making the two giggle.

 **A/N: Well, guess I'm not ending like I thought I would, just found out about a new arc and perhaps the beginning of the 2nd Omnic Crisis. I hope you all enjoyed this, I'll be looking forward to creating more chapters in the future. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"All pings checked and no trace of any leaders." Leon reported. "Good job Agent Flash, we'll call you when you're needed." Jack said looking at his computer. Leon saluted and turned as he left for his room. He removed his mask and walked down the hall as Jasper appeared next to him.

" **You sure you don't want to talk?** " He asked. "Yeah Jasper, I'm fine." Leon replied. "Fine about what luv?" Lena asked from behind. Jasper's form disappeared as Leon glanced at his lover.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just, thinking." He replied. "About?" Lena pestered. He looked at her and scoffed as he pushed her away.

"Always the nosy one aren't you." He teased as she blew a strand of hair out her face. "Well I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to be nosy." She said crossing her arms. He laughed lightly as the two entered. He removed his suit and placed it on an armor stand and flopped on his bed. He heard a clunk before Lena jumped on him.

" _Oof!_ Lena!" He complained. Lena crawled around him until she was positioned on him, her arms around his neck. She sighed as her head rested on his chest comfortably.

"So, what do we do now? Overwatch is back, Talon is dissolved, and so far from what I've heard, the possibility of another Crisis is starting to go away. So, what do we do, about us?" Lena asked. "I don't know, what do you want to do about us?" Leon replied.

"You can't just answer a question with a question! But seriously, what are we going to do?" She asked. Leon turned to face her as she closed her eyes, her nose flaring as she breathed in and out.

"Maybe, leave Overwatch and relax for the rest of our lives. Start a family." He said. She looked up with wide brown doe eyes, an energetic smile, and an aura that made anyone happy.

"Are you serious?" She asked sitting up and sitting on his waist, her legs on either side of his torso. He looked at her as she grinned fiercely.

"As serious as I can go to a different dimension." He replied with a smile. Lena squealed with excitement as she hugged and giggled.

"Yes, this is amazing! I'm so happy!" She said as tears fell down her face. Leon wiped her tears away as he brought her close and kissed her.

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful mother." He whispered lightly. She giggled with glee as the two cuddled on the bed. Leon sighed as he closed his eyes, but with closing his eyes, came a dream he never wanted to re-emerge.

~ _ **Dream**_

 _Explosions, gunfire, smoke, robots. Leon remembered everything. It was supposed to be a simple family vacation with his family in King's Row. He and his family walked the streets, seeing human and Omnic alike. Leon was always facsinated about how the two races could get along, but here in King's Row, he found out about the tensions and rascism the Omnics are forced to endure._

 _"Mom, why are people hurting the robots?" He asked. "I don't know Leon, humans are difficult to understand. We hate, we cry, we love, and we lose. But, hope is what we believe in. Hope that everything will turn out alright." She replied. Leon looked at her as she grinned and turned as the three walked down the street. Leon glanced at an alleyway to see two people beating an Omnic, yelling insults at the poor machine. Leon's mother gasped as she looked on with a pained expression. His father, just smirked and continued walking forward. Leon felt something he never thought possible, he felt anger flow through him. Escaping his mother's grasp, he ran towards the men and began pounding on their legs._

 _"Leave him alone!" He shouted. The two men glanced at him and laughed lightly. "Beat it kid, or you'll never see the light of day." One threatened him. Leon glared at him as he remained in his spot._

 _"He never hurt you, why are you hurting him?" He asked. "Because him and his kind murdered tons of innocent people, people like us. On;y fair he gets the same treatment." The man replied._

 _"But he didn't do anythin' to you now did he?" A shrill voice asked. The three turned as a small girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and perked up smile stared them down. She wore blue jeans, a pink and white shirt, a black leather jacket and goggles on her forehead. She held a metal pipe as she chew bubblegum._

 _"Leon!" A woman shouted. The girl looked to see his mother coming to his aid, his father leaning on the wall of a building. The woman stopped next to Leon as she began to drag him away from the conflict._

 _"I apologize." She said. The man growled as he drew a pistol and aimed it at the two. The girl charged forward, her weapon in hand. She stopped near the second man as she wound up and swing it into his knee._

 _"AGH!" The man shouted in pain. He gripped his knees as the girl jumped off his back and slammed the pipe on the first man's arm, making him drop his pistol. Leon watched the girl in awe, how she was able to defeat the two muggers. She sighed and tossed the pipe to the side as it clattered. She turned and helped the Omnic up, a look of worry on her face._

 _"You alright sir?" She asked. "Yes, thank you small child. If it weren't for this young man to stop them from hurting me, then I wouldn't be active in a few minutes." He said nodding at Leon. The girl turned to face Leon as her cockney smile showed._

 _"Thanks for that luv, didn't know there was another Omnic sympathizer like me around these parts. Especially one as handsome." She said, earning Leon a small blush._

 _"I'm Leon, Leon Gustin." He said. "Lena, Lena Oxton. Great to meet you." She replied before a woman's voice sounded,_

 _"Gotta go, be seein' ya!" She said before turning to leave. She stopped a few feet before turning back and joggin over to Leon and kissed his cheek. He noticed a light blush on her face as she giggled and left._

 _"My, my, does my little Leon have a crush?" She asked as the feet of Lena retreated._

 _"MOM!" He shouted in embarrassment. His mother giggled as he tried to hide his blushing face. The father barked at them to hurry up._

 _"Don't worry David, we're coming." She said. "Whatever, let's just go. I'm tired Julie." He snapped as he turned and left._

 _"Come Leon, it's late. Let's go home." Julie said grasping his hand as the two followed the man._

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _Leon awoke to yells and screams from the other room. "You and the boy are just holding me down!" He yelled._

 _"The boy needs his father. If you run out on us, what'll happen to him?" Julie asked. "He has you, that's enough for me." David said._

 _"No, he needs his father to show him whats wrong and whats right. He can't have that experience if you run out for some broad then he'll resent you." She said._

 _"I don't care, this is too much for me. I'm sorry Julie, but I'm leaving. I'll send the divorce papers over." He said as he left the building. Julie walked to the couch as tears fell down her face, her sobs audible to Leon. He appeared from the doorway and looked at Julie._

 _"Mom, where's Dad?" He asked, causing her to look up. "Uh, he went out for a bit honey. He'll be back." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Leon stood by the wall before someone spoke._

 _"_ _ **Go, she needs some comfort.**_ _" It said. Leon walked over and climbed onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort his crying mother._

 _"It's alright Mom, you have me." He said. "I know sweetie, and I'll always be there for you." She replied._

~ **Dream End** ~

Leon opened his eyes as Lena continued to sleep on him, snoring loudly. As softly as he could, he removed himself from her grasp as stood up and stretched. He walked to the armor stand and looked at the suit. He could feel the suit vibrating as he stood next to it.

" **I think I know what's troubling you, it's your family.** " Jasper said appearing next to him. "What gave it away?" Leon asked.

" **We share the same mind, I can see what you see, feel what you can feel.** " Jasper said.

"Yeah, kinda creepy if you ask me." He said laughing as tears fell. " **Maybe you should call her.** " Jasper offered.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked to his dresser and grabbed his phone. His hands trembling as he unlocked his phone. He opened the contacts app and scrolled to one labeled 'Mom'. He tapped it as it began to ring. He held it to his ear as the other side picked up.

" _Hello_?" She asked. "H-hey, mom. It's me." Leon replied. " _Hi Leon, oh it's so good to hear from you. After the incident, I didn't know if you were alright._ " She said.

"W-what incident?" He asked. " _The one from the company, you didn't think your mother had forgotten about her son now did you?_ " She replied.

"I'm fine Mom, actually, someone had saved me." He said. " _Who was it?_ " Julie asked. "It was Tracer mom, I was saved by my hero." Leon said.

" _I'm so happy! Did you thank her?_ " She asked. "Yeah, I did. But something special happened." He said.

" _You mean?_ " "Yeah mom, something happened to me that day. Where are you right now?" Leon asked.

" _I'm at home sweetie._ " Julie said. "Okay, just stay there. I'll be there soon." Leon said. " _I'll be waiting._ " She said before the call ended. He turned to see Lena sitting up and yawning.

"Wot was that luv?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did you want to meet my mother?" He asked.

"Sure, but does she know about us?" She asked hesitantly. "Well, she'll know soon. get dressed." He said as he ran into the bathroom and back out in clean clothes, his hair still slightly damp. Lena put on clean clothes and fixed her hair. She placed her Accelrator on as she stretched and sighed.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said. Leon placed his suit on. he grinned at Lena as he picked her up and ran to his mother's home. He stopped in front of the door and placed Lena down. He knocked on the door.

" _Coming!_ " A womanly voice said. The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid fifties, wearing a black pajama pants, white shirt, and black socks on. She had red plump lips, scarlet red hair, and blue eyes.

"Flash, Tracer, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. "Julie, who is that?" A man asked. A man of 55 appeared with blue pajama pants, red shirt with a lightning, and Boba Fett slippers.

"Oh my god, uh, hi. I'm sorry, I'm a big fan." the man stuttered. Flash and Tracer giggled as Julie moved out of the way for the two heroes.

"I'll go make us some drinks." He said walking away. "Don't mind Jim, he's just surprised his heroes are here." She said.

"I'm sure he is." Lena said removing her googles. "I'm Julie Gustin, I heard that you saved my son from the chemical company." She said.

"That I did, your son did make a full recovery. Actually, faster than Mercy thought it would take. Where are my manners, my name is Lena Oxton, born and raised in King's Row." Lena said.

"It's good to meet you." She said before glancing at Flash. He smiled warmly as Jim walked in with drinks.

"Uh, coffee anyone?" He asked. "Splendid, thanks luv." Lena said reaching for a mug. "I'd like to say, it's great to meet you, Mrs. Gustin. I've heard about your son's accident. I'm glad he is alright." Flash said.

"Thank you Flash, we're just glad he's fine and back to working." She replied. "Yeah, I kind of miss hanging out with little Leon honestly." Jim said.

"Well, Little Leon isn't so little now." Flash said. "What do you mean by that?" Julie asked.

"Because he's alright, and doing so much for the city...Mom." Leon said. Julie and Jim looked at each other before looking back at him. Leon reached up and removed his mask to reveal he was the one behind the mask. Julie dropped her mug as it crashed to the floor, spilling the contents.

"L-Little Leon?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah, Mom, its me. It's little Leon." He said standing up and walking over to her. He knelt in front of his mother as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a hug.

"Look at how big you've gotten and so fast. I'm so proud of the man you've become." She said. Jim stood up and looked at him.

"Son. You've made me proud of what you have accomplished. More proud than anything you've made. This, what you've become, makes me feel amazing to have been by your side every step of the way. You've made me a proud father." Jim said patting his shoulders and hugging him. Lena looked at them and squealed with delight.

"Well, I'm there to keep him in check." Lena said blinking next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Aw, you two are so adorable!" Julie squealed as she hugged Lena. "It's great to meet you, Mrs. Gustin." Lena said.

"Oh please, it's Julie. Anyone special to Leon always has a special place in my heart." She said. Lena giggled as Jim smiled at Leon.

"So, the Flash!" Jim said. "Yup, I'm the Flash, and I can see you're my biggest fan Dad." Leon said giggling lightly.

"Well, I'm sure Overwatch is waiting for you to return. We won't keep them waiting." Julie said releasing Lena.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jack is waiting for us." Leon said. "Probably, Pops can be a stubborn old fella. But it was so nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Gustin." Lena said. Julie and Jim nodded and waved goodbye as Leon picked Lena up and dashed out of the house and towards the base. Leon stopped as they entered their room.

"That was nice." Lena said. " _TRACER, FLASH, FRONT AND CENTER!_ " Jack's booming voice sounded through the intercom.

"And now the daily return of Jack's grumpiness." Leon said opening the door. Lena walked out as the two traveled to the command center. Jack looked up as the two entered.

"Finally, I've calling your names five times now." He said. "Sorry Jack, we were just visiting family." Leon said.

"Well, we've gotten a ping." Ana said. "Of course it's a ping." Lena said. Ana glared at her as Jack cleared his throat.

"Anyways, we've gotten a ping of a possible Talon leader or imformant. I want you two to check it out." He said. Leon and Lena nodded before Angela walked in. She handed him a brownie bar as she wished the two good luck.

"Be back before ya know it." Lena said. Leon picked her up as he sped away to the suspected ping. He placed Lena on the ground as more abandoned tech surrounded them.

"So, just more tech here Captain Amari." Flash reported. Lena blinked around the area until movement caught her eyes.

"Flash, over here." She said. Leon jogged over to see Lena with her pistols out. "Hold right there Talon scum." She said. The figure moved to reveal Sombra.

"Sombra?" Flash asked. " _Hola_ , Flash, Tracer." She replied. "What are you doing?" Tracer asked as she holstered her pistols.

"Let's just say, I've gotten in to a snag and might need some help." She said.

 **A/N: Just let the insults fly, I know no amount of apologies are going to be enough for me not touching these stories. But, Wattpad and school have been getting in my way. Everytime I update my Wattpad, I keep forgetting my Fanfiction and I feel like shit about it. I should stop apologizing but I did tell you why I wasn't on here for 2 months I think? I don't know, but I am sorry.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What do you mean you've run into a snag?" Flash asked. "Well, I was doing my usual activities, when I stumbled upon some blue portal." Sombra replied. She opened a holo vid that held a recorded video of a swirling blue portal.

"Wot the hell is that?" Lena asked. "That, is a portal. Between various parallel universes." Flash replied.

"Well, I stumbled upon this as I was hiding from some police officers." Sombra said. As the recording continued, Leon noticed red lightning escape from the swirling vortex as a man in a yellow suit emerged. The local police surrounded the man before he stretched and a blur of yellow and red circulated the room before disappearing, leaving 5 dead officers and a shooken Sombra. The video cut off as Sombra sighed.

"I know Overwatch doesn't know anything about speedsters with red lightning. Considering the fact you're the only speedster here." She said.

"So, I guess Eobard was able to escape the Speed Force. Damn him." Leon growled as he kicked an empty box.

"Wait, Eobard? As in Eobard Thawne that killed you, Eobard?" Lena asked. "Yeah, that Eobard. I'm gonna have to inform Barry about this." Flash said.

"Barry? Barry who?" Sombra asked. "Barry Allen, the Earth-1 Flash." Leon replied. "Earth-1 Flash? Universe hopping, portals. God this is too much, I'm just a hacker. You guys can handle this." Sombra said before disappearing.

"Leon, you can't go back. I don't want to lose you again." Lena pleaded. "I know Lena, as much as I want to stay I need to do this." Leon said.

"Fine, there is no arguin' with ya. Ya damn stubborn buffoon. I'll deal with this, go. I'll inform Jack." Lena said.

"I love you Lena." Leon said kissing her before taking off. He ran to the area Sombra described and saw the vortex shrinking.

" _ **Get ready.**_ " Jasper said. Leon stretched before running around the shrinking vortex, enlarging it. Due to his kinetic energy, it imbuded itself into the vorex, forcing it open. He entered as the power of the Speed Force encased him, showing the various dimensions of the multiverse. He set his eyes on Earth-1 before appearing in the same warehouse. He sighed and ran to the entrance to see a different city. He ran down the street as he tried to find Barry. He noticed a shop called CC Jitters, CCPD, and various other places that made no sense to him.

" _Where the hell am I?_ " He wondered before noticing another streak of orange lightning. He stopped as his eyes followed the streak to a large building that seemed run down.

" _Okay, time to meet you again Barry._ " He said as he followed the streak into the base before stopping and slowly walking to the inside.

"Nice job Barry, new record." A man spoke. "Beat your old record by 5 seconds." A female said. Leon breathed before sighing as he walked into the office, causing the man to yelp.

"Cisco, you okay?" The female asked. "Why is there another you?" He asked pointing to Leon.

"Uh, I can explain that." Barry said. "Well ya better! Dude almost gave me a heart attack, sneakin in here like he's Solid Snake." Cisco said as he turned and left the office.

"Hey, Leon. How are you doing?" Barry asked. "Terrible, actually." Leon said as he procured a flash drive and walked over as he inserted it. It showed the same video Sombra showed him and Lena.

"What? He escaped?" Barry said in astonishment. "Who escaped Barry?" The woman asked.

"Eobard, Caitlin, he's still alive." Barry said. "Thawne, he's still alive even after Eddie ganked himself?" Cisco asked in the doorway.

"There was a reason I was gone for those months. Me and other speedsters were fighting a war against him and Zoom. Leon here was one of those speedsters." Barry said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Leon." Caitlin said. "And you, Miss Caitlin." Leon replied. Cisco walked over and looked him over as if he was going to job out of his skin. Leon reached up and removed his mask as he nodded to him.

"And you as well, Mr. Cisco." Leon said with a nod. "'Mr', I like the sound of that." Cisco said.

"Cherish it, it's not going to happen again." Leon said before walking over to Barry. "Oh it's like that then." Cisco said before sighing. A pair of feet entered before a gun cocked, causing Leon to freeze. He turned to see a man in a beanie and detective's uniform as he held his gun in front of Leon.

"Bar, who is that? Another of Zoom's? Thawne's groupie?" He asked. "No, Joe. This is another Flash from a different universe." Barry said. Leon walked over and offered his hand.

"I'm Leon Gustin. It's nice to meet you Mr. Joe." Leon said. Joe holstered his gun and nodded.

"It's nice to meet another Flash." Joe said. Leon nodded as the video resumed of Thawne's escape.

"He's running rampant on my Earth. I thought I'd come and warn you first since you guys are arch enemies." Leon said. Barry sighed as nodded.

"Barry? What is this?" Another woman's voice sounded. Leon turned to see a female wearing a green jacket, yellow shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

"Iris, this is Leon Gustin from another Earth." Barry said. "Another Earth? So there are more out there than just Earth-2." Iris said.

"Even more Harrys. Like I need to know that." Cisco said. "Anyways! I've come here to ask a favor in helping me. You have more luck in finding speedsters. My world is not as advanced in that area. So, I propose a field trip to my Earth." Leon said.

"Okay, now that is awesome." Cisco said. Barry turned to Joe and Iris as they nodded. "Alright, but I need to ask. What dangers should we be worried about?" Barry asked.

"A very grumpy Strike Commander when I arrive with unwanted guests. Did I mention we have a talking monkey from the moon on my Earth?" Leon said.

"Cait, go pack. Like now." Cisco said as he grabbed her arm and left with her. Barry walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Look at you, growing up from the newbie we found to this leader. I'm impressed." Barry said.

"Well, a day in the Speed Force will do that to a guy." Leon said. Barry looked at him with a face of shock.

"You, you were in the Speed Force?" He asked. "Yeah, really nice before they tried keeping me there. Since I wasn't a full blooded Speed Force speedster like you, but after convincing them, I was free to go. But I was given some power from the Speed Force, like traveling universes for example." Leon said.

"That's cool." Cisco said. Leon turned to see Caitlin and Cisco with a duffelbag of items.

"Ready? I know where the breach is." Leon said. "I got this man. Follow me." Cisco said. Leon, Barry, and Caitlin walked down to the basemet where a large machine with metal rings.

"What's this?" Leon asked. "A Speed Canon. It's how we sent Jay, Harrison, and Jessica back to Earth-2." Caitlin said.

"Awesome." Leon said. "I know right! Barry thinks its stupid at times." Cisco replied. "Well we don't need it anymore, besides, keeps reminding me of Hunter." Barry retorted. Cisco rolled his eyes as he placed a pair of goggles on and raised his fist. A blue wave of energy shot forward as it hit another portal of energy.

"Wow, what's this?" Leon asked. "Transdimensional energy, Cisco is a Meta Human like me." Barry said. Leon watched in awe as the portal swirled to life.

"This is where you take over, Flash." Cisco said patting his back. "I'll take Cisco, stay close." Leon said as he placed his mask on and placed one hand on his neck as he sighed. Leon zoomed in as the energy surrounded Leon and Cisco. Cisco glanced back to see Barry and Caitlin close behind. The 4 exited the portal as they reappeared in the warehouse, now empty thanks to Ana.

"Follow me." Leon said as he picked Cisco up and dashed away, Barry and Cait hot on his tail as they made it to the base. Leon placed Cisco on the ground as the vibe man's mouth stayed agape.

"Dude, this is awesome!" He said laughing. Leon heard blinking before slamming on the ground. His vision obscured by brown hair.

"Hi, Lena." Leon said. "I've missed you!" She said as she helped him and looked at him, puppy dog face activated.

"I'm sorry, but I brought some friends. Lena, this is Cisco Ramone, Caitlin Snow, and the Flash a.k.a. Barry Allen." He said. Caitlin and Barry nodded as Cisco stared at her.

"That's Tracer, that's THE Tracer!" He said. "Ello luv, fancy meetin' you." Lena said shaking his hand.

"Ha, Ha! So-so-so, the rest of the characters are here?" Cisco asked. "Characters?" She asked looking at Leon.

"In our world, for the Xbox One, PC, and PS4, Overwatch is a game. Created by Blizzard Entertainment." Cisco said.

"Oh, I see. Well, we're real alright." Lena said. Lumbering was heard as Cisco turned and screamed very high. Winston raised and eyebrow at him and looked at Leon.

"You're real, you're real, you're real, you're real!" Cisco said jumping up and down happily. Barry laughed and walked over to Winston as he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Allen. Leon has told us so much about you." The gorilla said with smile. The rest of the agents walked over and stared at the 3 newcomers.

"Oh my god, Mei, I main you on Overwatch!" Cisco said, causing the climatologist to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, relax Cisco. These are people, not video game characters." Caitlin said. "I'm sorry, but this is awesome really." He replied, still fanboying. Angela walked over and looked at Caitlin.

"Greetings, I am Dr. Angela Ziegler. You are?" "Dr. Caitlin Snow, pleasure to meet you." Caitlin said with a smile.

"Another Doctor? Oh this will be fun!" Angela said hugging Caitlin. Caitlin giggled as Cisco glanced at Symmetra and smiled.

"I can open dimensional portals." He said with a smile. "I can create walls, such as this." Satya replied as she aimed her prosthetic arm as a wall was created between the do. Cisco sighed and elbowed Leon.

" _I'm wearin' her down dude._ " He said. Leon rolled his eyes as the guests from Earth-1 made themselves at home. Angela and Caitlin went to the medical bay as Snow studied the brownie Angela made for Leon while Cisco and Winston went to his work shop. Barry mingled about the agents as they talked with him or nodded to him. Leon grabbed a few pairs of clothing and gave it to Barry.

"You don't want to stay in your uniform for too long now do ya?" Leon asked as he was dressed in casual clothes. Barry nodded and smiled.

"Wonderful team you've got here." He replied. "Yeah, I'll be going. Lena wants to watch a new season of Supernatural on Netfilx. Please, make yourself at home." Leon said before leaving. Barry walked to an empty room as he took off his uniform and placed the clothes on. He sighed and flopped on the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

" _I'll be home soon Iris._ " He thought before closing his eyes.

~ **Somewhere in America** ~

"God damn that copy! Does he know what tortures what I've been put through? Damn the Time Wraiths." A man said in rage. He turned on a light as it bathed his yellow and black suit, a reverse red colored lightning bolt symbol gleamed on his chest. He looked at a laptop as he gathered intel on Overwatch and the Flash of this world.

"I will make you wish you were never born, Leon Gustin." Eobard growled.

 **A/N: Holy shit, Knight is alive!? I know right, surprising isn't it? But otherwise, heres another chapter. It's hard being the only writer of like 4 other stories, 3 on this one and 1 on Wattpad. But oh well, whatcha gonna do...tata for now fam, have a nice day. ^~^**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Leon's eyes fluttered as he came face-to-face with a still sleeping Lena. He smiled as he took in her features, her brown hair covering her closed brown eyes, her freckles that dotted her caramel skin. Then he remembered Eobard. He sighed and awoke Lena who felt the bed rustle. She opened her eyes to see Leon walking to the show, a pair of clothes in hand. The door closed as water could be heard running. She sat up and stretched, yawning then smacking her lips. She threw the covers as she stood up and began stretching for the day. The water stopped as the curtains rattled along the rod holding it up. She heard Leon put his clothes on and exit, his hair still damp.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said winking at her. "Mornin' love. I swear, if I have to hear about how your friend Cisco mains Mei in that video game, he's going to feel how my pulse pistols feel." She said.

"I understand, I'll tell Barry. But for now, take a shower. You stink baby girl." He said teasingly, poking her forehead.

"Hey!" She yelled before running and tackling him to the ground. He turned as Lena straddled him and smirked.

"Try that again." She said leaning towards him and kissed him passionately. The door opened, causing Lena and Leon to freeze. Barry had his mouth opened before grabbing the handle and closing the door.

"T-the door was opened, I-I'm just gonna go. Good morning by the way!" Barry said as Cisco smirked from behind. Lena was the first to move as they broke apart, her face a bright red.

"I'll go." She said getting up and dashing into the bathroom as Leon laid on the floor. "Well that just happened." He said before standing up and leaving. He entered the command room to see a pissed off Jack, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin standing in a corner as Ana tried to calm him down.

"Jack calm down, they aren't going to impede our progress with Talon." She said. "I don't care, I hate being uninformed damn it!" Jack said.

"Mr. Morrison, sir, I apologize on behalf of Leon for our unannounced arrival okay. But Eobard Thawne is back, and he has his sights set on him." Barry said.

"You, you were the reason we lost him okay." He growled. Cisco walked over and glared at Jack.

"Be grateful, or else Reverse-Flash and Zoom would have brought destruction to this earth. Whole earths have fallen against the might of those two." He retorted. Jack glared at the man before sighing.

"Earths? You're telling me that two individuals that have the same powers as you two, brought Earths down in a heartbeat? Yeah, and I'm a top notch scientist." Jack said sarcastically. Leon dashed and appeared in front of Jack as lightning danced across his chest.

" **You should show some respect, many speedsters and innocent people died.** " He growled, causing Cisco to back off in fear. Jack stared Leon down before turning and leaving for the door before stopping.

"This, Speedster War, was never meant for you Leon. Just like leading Overwatch was never my decision to take again. If you want to follow Barry, then so be it. But, I won't be there to help. This is on you." He said before leaving.

"Damn, stingy bastard." Cisco said. "Easy Cisco, us coming unannounced was difficult for this organization. Me dragging Leon into that war was not something I wanted to do. We need more to stop Zoom and Reverse-Flash from destroying the multiverse and I am sorry about it, everything. Him dying was something I had regretted ever since I came back to my earth. I grieved from him those months. Now, I can help him by getting rid of Thawne now." Barry said. The door opened as the group looked up to see Jack walking over to Barry and punching him. He leaned over Barry and grabbed his collar as he continued to sock him. Blow after blow, knuckle connecting with jaw as Jack let out his anger.

"His death was on your hands, did you think I would allow you to return back at a moments notice when he was alive?" Jack asked as a dazed Barry struggled to look at him.

"I grieved from him, for months that he would never come back! And all the while, I thought of my revenge against you. Now that he's back, I-I-I" Jack stuttered as he released his grip and tears came pouring out. Leon walked over and grabbed his shoulders as he brought the crying man out of the room and into the hallway as agents passed by before averting their gaze.

"Jack, Jack, I'm here." Leon said hugging his Commander. "God, I've never been one to cry in front a crowd, heh. I'm meant to be the strong and stoic leader, not a damn bawler." Jack said wiping the tears away. Leon smiled as he patted his shoulder.

"At least, I know you care." Leon said patting him. "Ah, don't tell anyone." Jack said before turning and walking away. Leon smiled and turned as he entered the command room to see Caitlin and Cisco sitting Barry on a stool. Cisco turned and sighed.

"He's alright, didn't take Soldier: 76 to be a hardass." He said. "Yeah, how you guys holding up? Ya know, in a video game world and all?" Leon asked.

"Fine, it's nice to see another Doctor instead of Wells." Caitlin said. " _Ja_ , it's nice to be with another female doctor." Angela said. Leon laughed lightly as Cisco and Winston stood by the computer as Cisco typed away.

"This goes here, and that goes there and BOOM SHAKALAKA baby! A scanner to finding velocities no vehicules can go past." He said. "So, we can find Reverse-Flash. Genius Mr. Ramone!" Winston said. Leon walked over as Barry began regaining conscious and shook his head.

"Damn, who knew he had a swing." Barry said. Leon laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, it was the grief talking. But I do need your help with Thawne." Leon said. "Yeah, I know. But why not let the Time Wraiths get him?" Barry asked.

"Time Wraiths?" Winston asked. "Time Wraiths are servants of the Speed Force. They hunt down criminal Speedsters who abuse their power to change the timeline. They were the ones who brought Reverse-Flash and Zoom into custody." Barry said. Leon nodded as Barry stood up and stretched as he sighed. As they conversed, the computer began beeping.

"Reverse-Flash has been spotted, in Numbani." Winston said. Leon and Barry looked at eachother as they blasted out of the room.

"Really hate it when he does that." Winston said. "Ditto." Cisco repiled.

~ **Reverse-Flash** ~

A yellow blur ran through the streets of Numbani, causing people and Omnics to panic. He stopped in front of the muesum as cop cars stood in front with police officers aiming their guns at him. He smiled and laughed.

" _Haha, humans and robots living together? Oh that's a riot._ " He said. " **Who are you!?** " The chief yelled in the megaphone.

" _Well, I'm the Flash obviously._ " He said grinning eviliy. The officers hesitated before a rush of air as Leon appeared.

" _Ah, my favorite Flash, how have you been? Good I hope? Well, I've been terrible. You know, being imprisoned by Time Wraiths, not really nice. So, I'm gonna keep this simple and kill you._ " Reverse-Flash said.

"That might be difficult for you." Leon said crossing his arms as another blur of red appeared next to him.

"How ya doin' Thawne? I see the Speed Force was treatin' you well I hope." Barry said. Thawne gritted his teeth as he dashed forward and tackled Barry.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted before Leon grabbed his shoulders and tossed him away. He dashed forward and slammed his knee against his jaw as Thawne flew backwards. Leon turned to Barry as he stood and nodded. He ran forward and chased Thawne as the two battled it out in the streets, blow for blow, knee for knee. Leon ran around as he moved citizens from the battle. Leon ran towards Barry, as he appeared, before halting to see the two unconscious and a giant 4 legged robot stood over them with a gun aimed at their chests.

"Cease your resitance." She ordered. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait, wait!" Leon shouted as he stood in front the Omnic.

"Scanning, recognized as 'The Flash'. Combat directives deactivated." The robot said as he eyes went slanting to upward triangle without the foundation.

"Greetings, I am Orisa." She said. Leon turned to see Barry stand up, shaking his head. Orisa's eyes immediately went slanted as she fired a ball of green energy, sucking Thawne (who was starting to regain conscious) and Barry back into the ball, knocking Thawne out again.

"Can you chill PLEASE!?" Barry pleaded. "Orisa, he's good. He's another Flash." Leon said.

"Oh wow! So there is another Flash!" A small girl's voice sounded. Leon turned to see a small girl with chocolate skin and white dots surrounding her cheeks. She had on a green and orange dress as her hair was up in a bun being held by a headband.

"Who are you?" Leon asked. "I am Efi Oladele, I created Orisa, giving her life to help protect the people of Numbani." She replied.

"Keep your robot centaur on leash. I don't want to be cracking heads with him again." Barry said rubbing his head. Leon looked at Barry and laughed.

"Thank you, though, Ms. Oladele for helping me nab this man." Leon said. "Oh it wasn't me, it was Orisa." Efi said, Leon looked as the Omnic's eyes went upright and laughed lightly.

"Then thank you, ma'am." Leon said nodding his head to the Omnic. "My pleasure." Orisa replied. Leon walked over and placed Eobard over his shoulder as he nodded to the two and left. Barry looked Orisa over before the Omnic glared him, causing the speedster to say good bye hastily and dash after Leon. Leon and Barry stopped as he deposited an unconscious Eobard on the ground in front of the ground.

"Nice work Flash." Cisco said patting Leon's shoulder. Leon nodded as Cisco placed dampener cuffs, halting Thawne's speed. Barry walked in as he removed his cowl and grinned.

"Well, we got him. I'll personally make sure he stands for his crimes. Time Remnant or not, he's going to pay." Barry said.

"What's a Time Remnant?" Winston asked. "A Time Remnant is temporal duplicate of a speedster. Zoom, on my Earth, used a Time Remnant to gain our trust. To use us before being killed by his original self. He sees them as, disposable pawns, but I see them as human beings with the same personality." Barry said.

"You speak as if you know from experience." Angela said. "Well, when he fought Zoom, he used his Time Remnant to reverse the polarity of a machine Zoom tried to use too destroy the multiverse." Caitlin said.

"And, if the multiverse were to be destroyed-" Barry started. "We wouldn't exist." Lena finished. The group turned to see Lena with loose fitting jeans, an orange shirt and her bomber's jacket. Her Chronal Accelerator strapped firmly on her chest. She had her white shoes on as she looked at them.

"It doesn't take a genius to know what would happen to other Earths if that were to happen." She pointed out.

"So, I guess this one does have a brain instead of being talkative." Barry said. "Easy Allen, I still don't trust you after what happened to Leon." Lena snapped. Barry nodded as Lena walked in and crossed her arms.

"So what now?" She asked. "I'll be back, I promise Lena. I'm going to make sure Thawne here gets what he truly deserves." Leon said walking over to her. She sighed and nodded.

"There is no point in me trying to change your mind. I'll be here." She said kissing him. "You'll always be my favorite girl, minx." Leon said with a smile. She nodded as Barry and Leon grabbed Thawne and ran. Their combined kinetic energy started to open a portal as the three entered and stopped. Barry placed Thanwe on the ground as two Time Wraiths floated over and snatched the yellow-suited man. Two figures appeared as they took forms of Lena and Iris.

"Well done." Iris said. "You're welcome." Barry replied. "What's going to happen to him?" Leon asked. A figure covered in a black suit with an emblem similar to Thawnes appeared. His face covered by Zoom's mask, but dark.

"What is that?" Leon asked. "This is Mr. Zolomon's punishment, a Servant forever." Lena said. "That seems, a little extreme." Leon said.

"It's his punishment, breaking our most sacred rule. Never, cross dimensinal barriers for your own greed." Iris said. The Time Wraiths picked Thawne up as they brought him away, Black Flash following close behind.

"These are the consequences for messing with the natural laws of the universe, Leon Gustin. If you were to break them, then you will meet the same fate as them." Lena said. Leon nodded as they turned and left.

"Strict laws." He said. "Yeah, one of the reasons to never change the timeline or go on a war against the multiverse." Barry said as they continued to run before Leon fell. He landed and slammed on the ground and groaned.

"Ow." He said as he turned and saw he was back in Zurich, the old HQ. He looked as agents were strewn across the grass. Leon jogged over and knelt next to Jack who's eyes were closed and a puddle of blood seeped from his stomach.

"No, stop please!" A voice shouted. Leon turned to see himself a few feet from a man in a suit of steel and blue. His identity was obscured from a helmet.

" **It's over Flash, this time, I win.** " He said as a large knife extended from his gloved hand. He held Lena in his other hand and raised the knife as he plunged it into Lena's chest.

"NO!" The Flash shouted as he ran forward, only for armored murderer to dash off. The Flash collapsed as he held a cold, dead Lena in his arms.

"No, no, no, please, please come back." He pleaded. Leon watched as the Flash held the one he loved dearly in his arms, begging for life to return her. Before he could continue, a portal appeared as an arm grabbed him and pulled him back. Leon soon found himself on the floor, back in the command room. Cisco, Caitlin, Winston, Ana, Lena, and Barry looking at him.

"W-what just happened?" Leon asked as he removed his mask. "Leon, you just ran to the future." Barry said.

"No, that's impossible. I can only go to different earths, not time travel." Leon said. "That's one of the gifts of the Speed Force Leon. You're just discovering it now." Cisco said. Leon stared at the group before his eyes landed on Lena, alive and well. He stood up and walked over to her as he hugged her tightly.

"Leon love, you alright?" Lena asked. She heard sniffling as she glanced down and saw him crying into her shoulder.

"Leon." Lena said patting his back. He looked up as he rubbed his tears away and smiled.

"Thank god you're here." He said. "What did you see?" Winston asked. "No, saying to much can disrupt the flow of time." Barry said.

"But Barry, I saw the death of-" Leon started. "You saw what love?" Lena asked. He sniffled before looking at her.

"I saw your death." Leon replied.

 **A/N: Oh spicy cliffhangar. I'd like to thank PsYchRoxx for the idea of adding in Savitar. I'm learning his backstory and doin' my research so don't worry, or maybe worry as I might fuck it up. But oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also, check out PsYchRoxx's story, 'Action Replay' love the inspiration from DBS. Anyways, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. Leon looked at her before removing his mask. "Leon, if it's too much, then you don't need to speak." Ana said.

"He shouldn't, too much information can disrupte the timeline." Barry said. Jack turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "On our world, Barry used his speed and saved his mother." Caitlin said. "But, the consequences were harsh." Cisco said.

"When I saved my mother, I created a new timeline. One that began affecting me in ways, I wished had never happened. That timeline, was called Flashpoint." Barry finished.

"Flashpoint?" Winston asked. Barry bit his lip before sighing. "Flashpoint is an alternate timeline of the one we three had lived in." Caitlin said.

"The consequences were too high." Barry said. "My brother was killed because of it." Cisco said.

"Messing with time, can have terrible consequences you will regret in the down low." Barry said.

"But what does any of that have to do with Lena dying?" Leon asked. Everyone went quiet as Leon stared at Barry.

"What exactly happened?" Barry asked. "I appeared in Zurich, the HQ in Switzerland. Dead agents strewn across the lawn as Lena was trapped, her Accelerator broken. A man in a metal suit held her before activating his arm guard as a knife stabbed her." Leon said.

"Remind you of anything?" Cisco asked looking at Caitlin. "Leon, it seems to me you have a Savitar on your Earth as well." Barry said.

"Savitar?" Winston asked. "On my world, he was a legend throughout the Speed Force as the first speedster, the God of Speed if you will." Barry said.

"But, it turns out he was just a Time Remnant of Barry." Cisco finished. "So, you think this 'Savitar' is a clone of Leon. But he's never done anything like that." Ana said.

"Well, he's got Jasper, his muse. He could possibly be this 'Savitar'?" Winston asked. " _ **No, when we arrived, I ony sensed a broken man in that suit but nothing reminded him of me.**_ " Jasper said through Leon. Lena sighed before walking over to Leon and placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look at her.

"Don't worry, I'm still here love. No man in metal can get me." She said calming him down. Before anyone could exhale, a flash of white appeared, knocking everyone down before stopping in front of Leon.

" _Gustin._ " The metal man growled. Leon stared at him before clenching his fist. "Who are you?" He demanded.

" _Who I am, has nothing of concern. What I'm going to do, is up to you. You think yourself as the hero when you left people to die!_ " The man retorted.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. " _All in due time, but prepare for a nightmare you'll never forget._ " The man said as he turned and left.

"Wait Leon!" Barry shouted as Leon dashed after him. " _Hm, a test of speed I see. Catch me if you can._ " The man said running ahead of Leon.

" _Leon, you can't catch him. Stop!_ " Jack said through the comms. "I'm so close, I can't let him do what he's gonig to do." Leon retorted as he pushed himself.

" _ **Mind if I help?**_ " Jasper offered. Leon nodded before feeling his energy return as he ran even faster, catching up to the metallic monster.

" _Muses, such useless beings._ " The monster said before stopping and clothes lined Leon. The man walked over and grabbed him by the neck and looked at him.

" _You, and everyone you know will fear the name, 'Savitar'!_ " He proclaimed. "You're, no God." Leon said punchingthe monster's arm.

" _You believe you're a super hero, you're nothing. You were just someone lucky enough to be given this power, even power from the Speed Force. Such an insignificant human._ " Savitar said before throwing him at a wall. Leon groaned before Savitar ran forward and grabbed his throat and held him to the wall.

" _You will not stop me. You're too weak, a child learner in the ways of the Speed Force. You will never stop a God as such as myself. I will make you suffer._ " Savitar growled.

"As, long as I still breath. I will defeat you." Leon shot back.

~ **Overwatch HQ** ~  
"What are we gonna do? He's going to kill him!" Lena shouted. "I can't pinpoint his location, he's appearing everywhere in the world, King's Row, Zurich, Route 66, Gibraltar." Winston said.

"Look out monkey boy, let me work mah magic." Cisco said pushing the gorilla lightly. " _ **Unauthorized entry.**_ " Athena said.

"Athena, granted Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry full access." Jack ordered. " _ **Understood.**_ " The AI said as the firewalls dropped.

"What is going on here _amigos_?" Sombra asked. Cisco turned and gulped. Sombra glanced at the Earth-1 occupants and raised an eye.

"Who are these?" She asked. "Barry Allen, that's Caitlin Snow, and our tech wiz-" Barry started before Cisco cut in.

"I'm Cisco, Cisco Ramone. I'm Cisco." Ramone said. Sombra looked at him before nodding.

"Right, Mr. Morrison, why are they here?" She asked. "They came to help capture Reverse-Flash, but now we are dealing with a new enemy." Jack said.

"One who fancies himself a God of Speed apparently." Lena said. "Oxton, that is confidential information!" Jack scowled.

"Who the fuck cares now Jack? According to Leon, I'm destined to die soon! We're gonna nab this wanker before that happens." Lena retorted.

"So, we have three people from another 'Earth' and an evil speedster that wants to kill Flash. Did I get that right?" Sombra asked.

"To the dotted line Ms." Barry said. "Barry Allen right? So, how can I help?" She asked.

"You can help Winston and Cisco on tracking Savitar." Jack said. "Yes sir." Sombra said walking over to the two.

"Leon, you need to get out of there." Jack said. " _Kinda hard, when you're getting thrown through portals!_ " Leon shouted before grunting.

"Damn it, Cisco, where is his closest location?" Lena demanded. "Uh, outside." He replied. Lena turned and blinked out of the base to see Savitar holding an unconscious Leon.

" _This is your hero? Such a waste._ " Savitar said tossing Leon on the ground. "What do you want you tin bastard?" Lena demanded.

" _Leon, to burn._ " Was Savitar's last word before turning and leaving. Lena blinked over to Leon and held him.

"You're fine, I'm here love. Angela. For fuck's sake Angela!" Lena shouted, tears streaming down her eyes.

"You're gonna be okay." Lena said.

 **A/N: Shit, I almost forgot about this account. Wattpad'll do that to ya. Again, I apologize for a cliffhanger. But I will be graduating this Firday from High school and that's been on my mind lately. I do apologize again in advance and for how short it is. But I hope some of you will enjoy my take on Savitar. Until next time guys and gals. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Angela kept her healing beam on Leon as Barry and Cisco brought him to the infirmary. "Vhat the hell is he?" Angela asked.

"If he's anything like our Savitar, then he could be a Time Remnant of Leon that won't succumb to the paradox." Barry informed her.

"Paradox?" Angela asked. "A time paradox, something that isn't meant to be in a certain place in time." Caitlin replied. Angela stared at them as the process of information floated through her mind.

"You need to leave, we got it from here." Cisco said. "B-but, I can help." Angela protested.

"If you want to help, go to Lena. She'll need someone to talk to." Cisco retorted. Angela nodded and left to find her friend. As she went to her room, she could tell the door was locked. She knocked thrice before recieving an answer.

"What?" Lena asked. "Lena, it's me. Can I come in?" The doctor asked. She could hear audible footsteps before hearing the door unlock.

"You can come in." Lena said. Angela opened the door to see Lena sitting at her desk as she drew the face of Leon's soon-to-be killer.

"What are you doing?" She asked closing the door. "Trying to get a good ID of the perp. This 'Savitar' is trying to kill Leon, I want to get to the bottom of it." She replied.

"We're doing the best we can, thanks to Cisco's help, we can track Savitar wherever he is." Angela said.

"But Savitar requires my attention. Besides, I'm destined to die in a few months." She retorted.

"But Leon needs you now." Angela said, causing the Brit to stop. "Don't play that card." Lena growled.

"Lena, listen to me. Leon is badly injured, we've got random people from an alternate reality trying their best to save him. When he wakes, he'll need a familiar face." Angela said standing her ground. Lena turned to the doctor, an angry glare glued to her face.

"So what is it, waste your time avoiding the man you love or going after this killer?" Angela asked before leaving her.

"Damn her, I hate it when she's right." Lena said kicking her chair.

~ **Maximun Prison** ~

"Hey, stay alert Terry." A man said. The man named Terry rolled his eyes and sighed. "But this guard job is boring! Man, I wanted some action." Terry moaned.

"Guarding this prisoner is for the sake of the world, do you remember last time? He single handedly took down two of Overwatch's best agents. It took Winston's Primal Rage to take him down." The man retorted.

"If I was Doomfist, I would have taken over this world, but I'm stuck here. On guard duty." Terry simply said. "Anyways, how's the family Jason?" He asked.

"Good, the wife is annoying as she is beautiful. Both kids are going into high school." Jason replied.

"That's nice." Terry said before a sound that reminded Terry of a thunder storm was audible.

"Damn, sounds like rain today." Terry said. " _Not exactly._ " A voice said behind him. Terry turned as his pistol was aimed at the metallic man who held an unconscious Jason.

"Stop, put him down." Terry barked. " _Or what? You're going to stop me with that?_ " The man asked. He dropped Jason and walked forward as Terry fired his pistol, only for the bullets to bounce of harmlessly. The man stood in front of Terry as the clicking from the empty gun could be heard.

" _Now, be a good dog and open the door._ " The man demanded. "S-sure, j-just please don't k-kill us yeah?" Terry begged.

" _Depends on your usefulness._ " The man replied. Terry nodded as he walked forward, the metallic man following close behind, and stopped in front of one cell.

"T-this is the one, y-yeah?" Terry asked. " _Open it._ " The man demanded. Terry fumbled for the key before inserting it into the lock and opening the door. The metallic man knocked Terry out and tossed him to the side as the figure inside stopped what he was doing and turned the man.

"Who, are you?" He asked. " _I am the God of Speed, or Savitar. I rescued you from imprisonment._ " Savitar said.

"I could have escaped on my own, I was awaiting the right moment." The man replied. " _Sure you were, besides, Talon has been intergrated with Overwatch._ " Savitar said. The man walked from the shadows as the light shown him to be a tall man with chocolate skin, he wore a white shirt and orange pants.

" _I need your cunning and power, Akande._ " Savitar said as a portal opened and a duffelbag was spat out. Akande knelt to the ground and opened the bag as a handle of what appeared to be a gauntlet shown from the light.

" _I require your assistance, Doomfist._ " Savitar said. Akande stood up as the gauntlet rested firmly on his arm.

"What needs to be done?" Doomfist asked.

~ **Overwatch HQ** ~

After a few hours, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin were able to stop anything serious from happening to Leon.

"We've stopped anything serious, now we just let his healing factor take course." Barry said opening the door.

"He's awake now, you can visit him." Caitlin said. Lena was the first to walk in as Caitlin closed the door.

"Hey dweeb." Lena said. "Heh, h-hey squirt." Leon replied hoarsely. Lena smiled and walked over as she sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Glad to see you awake, you had me worried." She said grabbing his hand. "Some false god can't kill me." Leon said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know us speedsters n-need t-to stay t-together." Lena replied with tears. Leon sat up and patted the bed, an invitation to join him. She climbed in and rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel the tears soaking into his bandages.

"I thought I almost lost you again." She whispered. "I'm sorry Lena." Leon replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Y-you need to stop. I forbid you from anything that threatens your life. You're on time out from Overwatch. Got it?" Lena demanded.

"I understand." He said. The door knocked as Barry walked in with a smile. "Glad to see you feeling better." He commented.

"Thanks, what's up?" Leon asked. "Well, something bad has happened." Barry replied as he held up a holo pad that showed news of Doomfist's escape.

"What?" Lena asked. "And from an interview with one of the guards, it seems our metal man is the culprit in his escape." Barry said turning off the pad and tossing it to the side.

"Well too bad, Leon is not on duty." Lena replied crossing her arms. "But Lena, this man could kill any one of us at his leisure." Barry retorted.

"Too bad, I lost him once, I don't plan on losing him again." She snapped. "I understand your defiance, but this Savitar will kill him regardless." Barry said. The conversation cut off as a knock interrupted them. The door opened to reveal Braxton and Cisco.

"Greetings Mr. Gustin, I am glad to see you're doing better." Braxton said with a nod. "Thanks Braxton, what's up?" Leon asked.

"Thanks to the assistance of Mr. Ramone, we were able to upgrade the velocity radar to pinpoint where Savitar and Doomfist may be hiding." He replied.

"That's good news." Barry commented. "It is, but give me 2 hours, I'll be back to normal." Leon said. Barry nodded as the three exited the room.

"You're really going out and risking your life again, even after being brought to an inch of your life?" Lena asked.

"Lena, you know as well as I do that someone needs to protect the people from Savitar. He could kill who he pleases. I don't want to know I wasn't able to save someone from his wrath on my conscious." Leon said holding her close.

"But, you were killed. For 2 months, I was a mess. Keeping to myself, staying in my room, my depression through the roof knowing you wouldn't come back. It was only recently that I was able to push pass the grief and continue my career as 'Tracer'. But when that portal opened, I was ecstatic. I was happy again, but now that you're going out to face an enemy on par to Zoom and Reverse-Flash, I don't know what to think." Lena replied. Leon opened his mouth to retort but closed it. She was right, what if he dies again? Will she move on or do something drastic? The thoughts drifted through his mind before he bottled them up.

"I promise you, I will not die. If I get into a pinch, I'll retreat." He said finally. Lena looked at him as a smile formed on her face.

"There's that adorable smile I remember." Leon said. "Oh stop, it's not adorable." Lena countered. He smiled and pulled her close as he kissed her forehead.

"Keep telling yourself that."

~ **Savitar** ~

"Mind telling me your plan?" Akande asked. " _You ever heard of the Overwatch Agent the Flash?_ " Savitar asked.

"I heard, but what does my escape have to do with the Flash?" He replied. " _Well, I need your brilliant mind to help formulate a plan to eradicate him._ " Savitar said.

"Well, you know my name. It's only common courtesy to tell me yours." Doomfist said. The metal man turned and sighed before a flash erupted from the suit as it became lifeless. A man walked from behind the suit as he smirked.

"Call me Max Mercury."

 **A/N: I apologize of it didn't turn out as you expected but it was hard trying to think of a main antagonist. I have the idea of a fellow speedster from the 'Speedster War' that befriended Leon before he was left to die accidentally. Something like that. Also, a week ago, my friend, my fur baby, the one I treated as a queen had died a week ago. So, I am still in grieving for my cat. I hope you guys and gals understand. Anyways, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


End file.
